La Traición
by NatiiHime
Summary: …La esperanza de la humanidad… decidió ser parte de sus más grandes enemigos… *BL*
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama-san. ****El híbrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD**  
**Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)**  
**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon, pero mas adelante**

* * *

Prologo:

Atravesaba el bosque de los arboles enormes arriba del hombro izquierdo de la Titan Hembra, al lado de él se encontraba Reiner, en el otro hombro estaba Bertholdt y en la cabeza de la titán estaba Ymir. Atrás de ellos los seguían sus amigos, pidiendo desesperadamente explicaciones de sus actos y decisión.

Podía escuchar los sollozos de Armin, su voz quebrada pidiéndole que vuelva y se aleje del titán, los gritos dolorosos de Mikasa rogándole que no se vaya, también los reclamos de Jean y Connie, sabia que estaban molestos y confundidos al igual que Sasha y Christa.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver por última vez a sus amigos, todos ellos estaban consternados…

Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él…

Rivaille había aparecido atrás de todos y al observar la situación su visión se dirigió hasta su persona, estaba confundido, dolido y decepcionado. Su mirada atravesó su alma hasta lo más profundo, matándolo lentamente.

Giró su vista al frente, ya no podía hacer nada, había elegido ese camino…

Huía como un cobarde, una escoria…

Eren Jeager estaba traicionando la confianza de sus amigos y compañeros, estaba traicionando el amor de Rivaille, pero por sobre todo, estaba traicionando a la humanidad.

…La esperanza de la humanidad… decidió ser parte de sus más grandes enemigos… Los titanes…

* * *

**Nota: Holaa, la verdad me alegra que el anterior fic haya tenido éxito *.*  
Bueno este será mas extenso, siempre se me paso por la cabeza la idea de Eren traicionando a la humanidad, aunque claro acá habrá Ereri para agregar trama a la cosa, el capitulo anime del sabado y el del manga me super deprimieron así que dudo mucho que sea un prologo bueno pero hice lo mejor que pude.  
Bueno espero que les parezca interesante la idea y comenten si quieren que siga…  
Espero los reviews con muchas ansias. Sayo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Damos inicio al capítulo 1 de "La traición" (parece el título de una novela argentina de poca monta).  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama-san. El híbrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon, pero más adelante  
(No tiene título, porque son como las 7 acá en argentina y no dormí por tratar de escribirlo, ¿alguien con ****imaginación podría decirme cual sería el título para este capi?)**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Habían transcurrido tres años desde la primera vez que pisó el cuartel de operaciones especiales, tres años del encuentro con Rivaille en el juicio en el cual perdió un diente que después de unos minutos se recuperó por completo, tres años de ser aceptado en la Legión de Reconocimiento. En esos tres años logro ganarse la confianza de su escuadrón, superiores, aldeanos… logro ganarse la confianza de la humanidad que lo trataban y veían como un monstruo.

En esos tres años había vividos tantas situaciones de enojo, risas y llantos. Pero había algo que por más que pasasen 1000 años no iba a poder creerlo aún. Con el transcurso de esos tres años logro ganarse algo muy preciado y frágil, pero a la vez fuerte y tenaz. El corazón del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Aun recordando cómo habían comenzado su relación, le daba gracia y a la vez le impresionaba que Rivaille haya aceptado los sentimientos de un quinceañero ridículo, basura, mocoso llorica y demás apodos que siempre usaba para describir su persona. Pero ese mocoso era quien abrigaba el cuerpo pequeño de Rivaille por las noches, con ese aire que siempre lo caracterizaba feliz y cálido, al ver que el sargento no podía ni con su propia vida. Ese "mocoso" había pasado a ser todo un adolescente de 18 años musculoso, debido al arduo entrenamiento que siempre llevaba a cabo todas las mañanas con la presencia de Rivaille y Hanji; sus rasgos habían cambiado dejando atrás al niño de 15 años que una vez fue para mostrar con todo lujo y detalle a un joven capaz y fuerte para llevar a cabo sus objetivos e ideales liberadores.

Muy a su pesar para el sargento, el mocoso hijo de puta había crecido sacándole una cabeza o tal vez dos de ventaja, era jodidamente un gigante, todo en él era enorme. Aunque no podía quejarse, ya que gracias a las enormes proporciones de su amante, había conseguido varias noches de placer donde el razonamiento que generalmente usaba se perdía o tomaba vacaciones a un lugar lejano y dejaba a un ser lujurioso y sumiso que se dejaba penetrar por una bestia de pelo castaño y ojos aguamarina que una vez catalogo como inocente corderito. Eran contadas las veces que le demostraba afecto, pero Eren lograba entender que él era una persona a la que le costaba una enormidad poder demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Por eso eligió al mocoso, porque lo entendía, lo admiraba, lo amaba y por sobretodo lo hacía sentirse en casa con esa atmosfera familiar que le había hecho falta por mucho tiempo. Con el paso del tiempo se enamoró…

-Nee Levi, no hay ninguna nube en el cielo- exclamo calmadamente Eren sacando a Rivaille de su ensimismamiento.  
-Mejor, el día está limpio y fresco- el sargento levanto la vista para comprobar que era verdad, no había ni una nube, el cielo estaba limpio, mostrando con todo su esplendor su color celestial.

Ese era uno de los momentos donde ambos amantes disfrutaban cuando no había nada que hacer o cuando estaban libres después de la limpieza del cuartel. A los pocos kilómetros al este del fuerte había un pequeño bosque con árboles medianamente altos pero que rebosaban de hojas grandes de color esmeralda, la brisa de ese lugar era pausada y fresca, había pocos animales que hacían ruido dándole un entorno magistral y parsimonioso.

Ambos al llegar se acostaban en el fino césped, Eren reposaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados debajo de esta y Rivaille apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del menor. Así permanecían horas hablando de trivialidades, dejando que la brisa los relajara y los hiciera olvidar la realidad a la que siempre tenían que caer.

-Levi…- el menor paro de hablar, haciendo que su superior levantara levemente la cabeza, dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando –la próxima expedición… ¿a dónde es?-  
-Bueno digamos que es ida y vuelta en los terrenos de muro María, llevaremos a los nuevos con nosotros- contesto el sargento desinteresadamente.  
-¿Es mañana, no?- volvió a preguntar el chico con la voz rasposa.  
-Si, a primera hora- Rivaille había notado el tono cambiante de voz del menor, se levantó lentamente para sentarse y mirar fijamente al chico -¿Por qué la pregunta y tu cambio repentino de actitud?-  
-¿Eh?... jajaja preguntaba para saber cuántos rounds podríamos tener hoy- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa feliz y ladina.  
-Estúpido y pervertido mocoso, tu solo piensas en cogerme- exclamo fastidiado Rivaille rodando los ojos.  
-Pero bien que te gusta-  
-Cállate insolente basura, yo soy tu superior, tenme respeto-  
-Si Heichou…- el muchacho se levantó del suelo y abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de su superior haciendo que se sorprendiera y diera un pequeño respingo.  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? No te comportes como una niña llorona Jeager-  
-¿Acaso no puedo abrazarlo un rato aunque sea?- exclamo Eren decepcionado y apretó un poco más el cuerpo del mayor.  
-Aunque no quiera lo estás haciendo…- susurro el sargento, llevo sus manos a la espalda del muchacho y las poso ahí aceptando el abrazo del chico.

Desde hace una semana que viene abrazándolo de esa manera, como si estuviera a punto de llorar de un momento al otro. La actitud del muchacho no le llamaba mucho la atención ya que era demasiado sentimental para tener 18 y ser un hombre, pero no podía ignorar que algo en la garganta se le formaba y terminaba aceptando el abrazo en vez de matarlo a patadas como comúnmente haría.

-Te amo mucho Levi…- declaró el menor con voz apagada.

Rivaille abrió los ojos sorprendido, era eso lo que le sucedía al chico. ¿Eren estaba dudando del amor que le tenía? Bueno no podía culparlo, en muy contadas ocasiones él le había dicho que lo quería, esas ocasiones eran contadas con los dedos de una sola mano y es más, el "te quiero" era un mero susurro de lo que de verdad quería decir y expresar. En los dos años que llevaban como pareja el castaño le había dicho te amo tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta a la semana de estar con él. A veces envidiaba la facilidad que tenía para poder sonreír como si nada o de cualquier cosa, expresar lo que sentía con plenitud y la valiente determinación que muchas veces demostraba, sobrepasando la suya propia.

Sintió como el chico poco a poco rompía el abrazo, tal vez cansado esperar una respuesta que nunca iba a llegar, su garganta se hizo un ñudo. Presentía que si lo dejaba así, sin decir nada, sin contestar nada, el muchacho se alejaría y lo dejaría en la obscuridad de la que había logrado salir gracias a él. En un arranque de desesperación se abalanzo contra el chico antes de que alejara las manos de su cintura, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo apretó fuertemente.

-¡Le-levi, ¿qué pasa?!- exclamo sorprendido Eren mientras trataba de equilibrarse para que no cayeran ambos al suelo. El mayor no contesto solo apoyo la cabeza en el cuello del joven –Levi…-  
-Yo también te amo…- soltó rápidamente el sargento hundiendo mas la cabeza en el cuello del chico, ocultando su sonrojo.  
-¿Eh?...- Eren tardo unos segundo en procesar la confesión dicha a la carrera, al terminar de cerciorarse de que no era un sueño sus ojos comenzaron a brillar -¡¿enserio?!...- se apartó un poco de Rivaille notando como trataba de ocultar su vista por la vergüenza.  
-Sí, mocoso estúpido…- contesto como un susurro.  
-¡Que felicidad, lograste decírmelo!- grito terriblemente feliz el joven mientras frotaba su mejilla con la del mayor.

Rivaille observo como los ojos aguamarina de Eren brillaban de felicidad, podía ver su reflejo en ellos. Se sentía tranquilo, por fin logro decirlo. Sonrió levemente mostrando felicidad.

Eren se quedó embobado al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Corporal, era la primera en los dos años que llevaban de pareja que sonreía sinceramente y lo hacía solo con él. Pero la realidad lo ataco, haciendo que un puñal se clavara en el centro de su pecho y estómago. Su alegría se esfumo dando paso a la pesadumbre y tristeza, pero no iba a demostrar nada frente a Rivaille ya que sabía leerlo de pies a cabeza, hoy quería que todo sea perfecto y no pensar en nada. Se acercó a Corporal y lo beso, lento, tranquilo, un beso totalmente inocente. Rivaille correspondió el beso con la misma tranquilidad y suavidad no muy común en él, se sentía adormecido con ese beso, mimado y querido.

Se hicieron las 8 de la noche y ambos amantes decidieron volver a la mansión. En el camino Eren permaneció callado mirando el suelo, atrás de Corporal totalmente perdido en su mundo. Rivaille caminaba mirando al frente, sus pensamientos divagaban repasando una y otra vez lo sucedido esa tarde.

Al llegar a la mansión el castaño fue directo al comedor, encontrándose con sus compañeros y amigos, su corazón se apretó más.

-Oh Eren, ¿me ayudas con la mesa?- pregunto Petra con ese aire alegre y tranquilo que la caracterizaba.  
-Claro…- contesto el castaño muy desanimado.

Petra noto la actitud decaída del muchacho pero decidió mejor no meterse ya que conocía el carácter de Eren, seguramente era algo menor, como una discusión con el sargento. Terminaron de poner la mesa y se sirvió la comida, todos charlaban felizmente, contando anécdotas de sus vidas, bromas y demás. Eren observaba todo en silencio. Al terminar la cena y las bromas, todos se fueron a descansar.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a la expedición de mañana…

…

Eran las 6 de la mañana, los soldados de Legion de Reconocimiento esperaban a que la puerta del distrito de Karanes se abriera así podrían dar comienzo a la expedición. Eren en todo momento permaneció callado y serio, no hablo con nadie, ni siquiera con Rivaille, lo cual le extraño un poco pero decidió pasarlo por alto debido al trabajo de organizar a los soldados, los víveres y caballos en el cual debía estar presente para supervisar. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

-Comienza la expedición extra mural n° 106… ¡Avancen!- y con el grito potente del Comandante se dio inicio a la expedición.

Comenzaron a avanzar atravesando un pequeño poblado, debido a expediciones anteriores había pocos titanes que sean grandes y difíciles de matar. Al llegar a campo abierto los soldados comenzaron a separarse para poder comenzar con la estrategia de Irvin, la "Formación a larga distancia para detección de enemigos". Eren permaneció en el centro de la formación, el lugar más seguro, junto con el equipo de Rivaille y este también encabezando el grupo.

A la hora de comenzar la estrategia se distinguieron en distintos puntos de la formación señales de humo rojas, dando a conocer la ubicación de algunos titanes. Irvin lanzo una señal verde para indicar que rumbo tenían que tomar y así poder evitar cruzarse con titanes, le siguieron otras señales verdes para indicar la dirección hacia la izquierda, acercándose a varios bosques del monte en donde se encontraban.

En la posición de Armin y Jean todo marchaba a la perfección, ellos estaban a cargo de dos reclutas nuevos, su ubicación era la segunda fila, cuarto puesto de comunicaciones. Todo se sentía en paz, hasta que se comienzan a sentir temblores en la tierra.

-*¿Un titán?*- se preguntó el rubio y giro su cabeza para descubrir a un titán de 14 metros, sin piel, cabello rubio y que corría toda velocidad en dirección a la formación principal, donde estaban Eren y los sargentos junto con el comandante –¡Es un excéntrico… Jean la señal!-  
-¡Claro!- de inmediato el castaño lanzo la señal negra, indicando la amenaza de ese titán para la formación.

Armin se preparó para luchar contra ese titán, pero su intento se vio frustrado ya que la enorme mano de la criatura lo llevo por delante a él y a su caballo, haciendo que rodara varios metros y terminara tendido en el suelo medio inconsciente.

-¡Armin!- grito Jean y comenzó a dirigirse hacia él para verificar que estuviera bien. Se detuvo en seco al ver como el titán se agachaba y tomaba a Armin de la capucha.

El titán observo por unos minutos al rubio, este solo se sorprendió y quedo totalmente mudo, después de unos segundos la criatura lo bajo al suelo lentamente, Armin permaneció parado observando a la titán irse hacia el centro de la formación.

-¡Oi Armin!- llamo Jean logrando sacar al rubio de su letargo -¿estás bien?-  
-Si…- contesto perdido el muchacho.  
-Vamos tenemos que alcanzar a esa maldita-  
-Jean, ¿no notaste nada extraño en esa titán?- pregunto Arlet un poco preocupado y confundido.  
-No lo creo, aunque parece ser que tiene inteligencia, ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado el castaño.  
-Está buscando a alguien, creo que será mejor que vallamos a donde está ubicado Eren-  
-¿Y Eren porque?- la pregunta del castaño salió con un leve tono de fastidio.  
-¡Porque si es un titán con inteligencia es igual a Eren, una persona adentro de un titán que lo sabe manejar, si está buscando a alguien, esa persona es Eren!- gritó desesperado el rubio, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Una señal de humo verde saco a ambos muchachos de su discusión, Irvin indicaba que la misión debía seguir y no la retirada que debió haber dado, esa misión era solo de reconocimiento, expedición y practica para los nuevos reclutas. ¿Por qué seguía dando órdenes de seguir?.

-¿Qué demonios? Se supone que ya deberían dar la señal de retirada- exclamo extrañado Jean.  
-No lo sé, pero mejor acatemos ordenes e informemos lo que sucede con esa titan…-

Los reclutas novatos se acercaron a ellos y le tendieron a Armin un caballo de sobra que debían llevar por si la situación lo requería, habían visto impresionados como la titán logro voltear de un manotazo a su líder y no quisieron acercarse por si corrían la misma suerte. Una vez lanzada la señal, comenzaron a avanzar hacia el resto de la formación en busca de otras personas o los líderes.

La titán que anteriormente habían enfrentado Armin y Jean estaba causando estragos, todo aquel que trataba de enfrentarla moría aplastado o arrojado contra el suelo. La pequeña formación de la tercera fila de comunicaciones había sido aniquilada con facilidad, ellos estaban ubicados a uno kilómetros al este de la formación de Armin y Jean.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto un soldado totalmente asustado, trató de escapar pero la titán fue más rápida y lo pateo haciendo que su cuerpo junto con el del caballo se elevaran varios metros del suelo y murieran al impactar finalmente contra terreno.

Los compañeros de ese soldado emitieron la señal negra y se abalanzaron hacia la titán para luchar, fallando rotundamente y muriendo aplastados por la enorme criatura. La titán comenzó a correr nuevamente para llegar a su objetivo.

…

Eren no podía entender porque se dirigían al bosque de árboles gigantes, había visto señales negras de soldados muy cerca de su posición, así que suponía que "ella" se estaba acercando.

-¡Traigo noticias Sargento, la formación de la tercera fila de comunicaciones fue totalmente aniquilada!- informo un soldado acercándose totalmente alarmado por la situación y las bajas presentes. Eren apretó las correas de su caballo, pero no se inmuto por la noticia.  
-Gracias por la información, quédate en la entrada del bosque y diles a todos aquellos que lo rodeen y suban a los árboles, esperen la señal de retirada- termino por explicar Rivaille serio y tranquilo.  
-Como ordene Sargento…- el soldado paro en la entrada del bosque, mientras que el equipo de Rivaille se introducía en él.

Cabalgaban a paso veloz, el castaño observaba todo con aire serio, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué estaban en ese bosque?

-¿Sargento, porque estamos acá? Los árboles son muy grandes, no se podremos comunicarnos- exclamo confundido el muchacho.  
-Utiliza el cerebro mocoso idiota, aquí es perfecto para poder usar el equipo de maniobras, algo está causando problemas, nos encargaremos de él- explico fastidiado el pelinegro.

Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, ahora se estaba complicando todo.

…

Los demás soldados siguieron las ordenes y subieron a los arboles esperando por la señal de retirada, había varios titanes que estaban abajo tratando de escalar los árboles para poder llegar a la carne fresca. Armin estaba preocupado por Eren y no era el único caso, Mikasa que estaba a unos cuantos arboles alejada de él, trataba de controlar las ganas de salirlo a buscar. Jean protestaba por todo, había muchos reclutas nuevos que estaban cagados de miedo, ¿Qué era lo que pensaban hacer los superiores?, Sasha estaba al lado de Mikasa tratando de calmar el espíritu sobreprotector de la asiática, Ymir estaba cerca de Reiner y Bertholdt sentados en la rama de sus respectivos arboles con expresión seria y fría, por ultimo Christa y Connie alejados de los otros tres miraban hacia abajo de vez en cuando un poco preocupados ya que los titanes comenzaban a escalar de a poco.

-¿Cuánto más vamos a permanecer aquí?- pregunto Jean totalmente molesto.  
-No lo sé, pero tendremos que esperar- contesto Armin tratando de calmar el temperamento del castaño.  
-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo?-  
-No sabría decirlo, puede que el comandante ya sepa de la existencia de la titán que nos atacó- reflexionó el rubio. Jean lo observo sorprendido, tal vez era verdad, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaban ahí como custodiando algo?  
-Somos la carnada…-  
-Puede ser…-

…

Pasados unos minutos se ve una señal de humo negra justamente a las espaldas del equipo de Rivaille, Eren apretó los dientes.

-¡Humo negro, el objetivo se está acercando por la derecha!- informo Elrd.  
-Saquen sus espadas, lo haremos en el momento que se revele- advirtió el Sargento sacando sus armas.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión se hacía más grande. De entre los árboles sobresalió un soldado, el castaño giró la cabeza hacia atrás observando como algo se llevaba por delante el cuerpo del recluta, La Titan Hembra había lo había encontrado. Eren observo como la criatura corría con más velocidad al verlo a él.

La desesperación se apodero de Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Elrd que empezaron a gritar pidiendo órdenes para atacar, pero Rivaille no contestaba, eso extrañó a Eren y observo la espalda de su superior confundido por su actitud. Las órdenes no eran dichas y la titán se acercaba cada vez más.

-Oigan, tapen sus oídos- ordenó el pelinegro al momento que sacaba una pistola, revelando una señal de sonido que ensordeció a sus subordinados.

A los pocos metros se descubrió un equipo de artillería oculta, una trampa para la titán.

-¡Fuego!- grito el comandante Irvin dando comienzo a los disparos de arpones que se incrustaban en la piel de la titán dejándola inmóvil.  
-Ustedes sigan adelante unos metros, después ocúltense en los arboles- explico el pelinegro observando a Eren, salto de su caballo para utilizar su equipo y volver hacia atrás.

Eren y los demás siguieron varios kilómetros más hasta que decidieron ocultarse. Irvin observaba a la titán con seriedad, temblaba, seguramente estaba enojada. Rivaille y Mike trataban de cortar la nuca de la criatura, pero sus espadas se rompían al chocar contra las manos recubiertas del titán por un cristal transparente.

-Oye, sal de ahí adentro, no te molestara que corte tus brazos y piernas, ¿no?... hablamos de tu cuerpo real- decía tétricamente Rivaille arriba de la cabeza de la titán, su mirada era penetrante y filosa, era la clara prueba de que su paciencia se estaba acabando.

La titan abrió la boca para después dejar salir un fuerte y estruendoso alarido que resonó por todo el bosque, los soldados se taparon los oídos tratando de bloquear el sonido así no los dejaba sordos.

…

Ymir, Reiner y Bertholdt se observaron entre ellos seriamente.

-Está en problemas- formulo preocupado Bertholdt.  
-Bien, ya no podemos estar más aquí, vámonos- dijo Reiner.

Los tres saltaron de sus respectivas ramas y comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque, Christa y Connie notaron eso.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó Christa un poco preocupada por su amiga.  
-Oye mira abajo…- dijo sorprendido Connie, la rubia dirigió su vista hacia abajo notando como los titanes los ignoraban y se adentraban atropelladamente al bosque.  
-¡¿Qué pasa?! Ymir y los chicos están en peligro seguro los siguen a ellos, vamos a buscarlos- la rubia salto de su árbol y se adentró al bosque para seguir a Ymir y los otros dos chicos.  
-¡Espera un poco!- Connie imito su acción.

Mikasa y Sasha notaron eso y preocupadas por lo dicho por la rubia también decidieron ir tras los chicos, Armin y Jean les ordenaron a los novatos que se queden en los arboles hasta que lleguen las ordenes y saltaron de los árboles para acompañar a sus amigos.

…

Los titanes corrían a toda velocidad, Rivaille se deshizo de tres de ellos pero llegaron más con un solo propósito, comerse a la titán hembra. Varios soldados trataron de deshacerse de ellos para proteger al titán, pero eran demasiados y al final Irvin decidió que se retiren. Observaron derrotados como los titanes se comían el cuerpo del espécimen.

-Iré a buscar a mi escuadrón para partir- informo Rivaille.  
-No… recarga el gas- contradijo el rubio seriamente.  
-Pero ya estamos atrasados...-  
-Hazlo es una orden…-

Rivaille de mala manera acato la orden, el resto de los soldados lanzaron la señal para la retirada y comenzaron a subirse a los caballos para partir.

…

-Es la señal de retirada, la misión termino…- advirtió Gunter.  
-Entonces vamos con el Sargento…- dijo Petra muy emocionada.  
-*¿ya termino?, ¿qué demonios paso?*- pensó fastidiado el castaño. Saltaron de los árboles para ir en busca de los caballos.

A lo lejos se pudo divisar una señal de humo verde.

-Ese debe ser el Sargento- informo Gunter, se detuvo en una rama y disparo otra señal verde para informar su ubicación, después volvieron a retomar el camino.

A los minutos apareció una persona con el uniforme de La legión, Gunter observo a esa persona con desconfianza.

-*¿Es el Sargento?… no, no es él* ¡quien esta…- pero ya era tarde, la persona desconocida se abalanzo hacia él y le corto el cuello con las espadas del equipo 3D.  
-¡Gunter!- grito Petra preocupada y trato de acercase, pero Auruo la empujo -¡¿Qué haces?!-  
-¡Sigue adelante!-  
-¡Pero Gunter…!- Petra se giró un poco y diviso a la persona que ataco a su compañero -¡¿quién está ahí?!-  
-¡Eren adelántate!- grito Elrd preocupado ya que Eren estaba yendo lento y con la cabeza agachada -¡¿no me escuchaste?!, ¡apúrate!- el castaño solo levanto la mirada ensombrecida y seria.  
-Lo siento chicos…- atrás de él se escuchó un estruendoso sonido seguido de una luz enceguecedora de color anaranja-amarillento, de entre el vapor generado salió la titán hembra y agarro a Eren para colocarlo sobre su hombro izquierdo.  
-¡¿Nos estas traicionando Eren?!- pregunto dolorosamente la mujer del escuadrón, pero el chico no contesto solo la miro seriamente -¡No tienes honor ni vergüenza, te entregamos nuestra confianza, ¿Cómo pudiste?!-  
-¡Vamos a matarlos!- grito Elrd y se abalanzo contra la titán seguido por los otros dos.

La titán trato de atrapar a Elrd pero este la esquivo y de atrás de él salieron Petra y Auruo que incrustaron sus respectivos apones en la cara de la titán, el castaño se colocó atrás de la nuca de la titán para evitar que lo atacaran, ambos soldados cortaron los ojos de la criatura, esta protegió a Eren con las manos llevándolas hacia atrás también para proteger su nuca.

-¡Hagan que sus brazos caigan!- grito Auruo y comenzaron a embestir contra la titán cortando y rebanando los músculos debajo de los brazos hasta que estos cedieron y bajaron lentamente desprotegiendo a Eren.  
-Ya es suficiente, mátalos…- dijo Eren con un hilo de vos irreconocible.

Elrd se dirigió hacia la titán para atacar a la nuca, pero esta giro la cabeza y detuvo el ataque atrapándolo con la boca, la titán mordió el cuerpo partiéndolo a la mitad y escupió el resto, Eren se agarró de los cabellos de la titán y los apretó fuertemente. Petra casi cae al suelo pero logro equilibrarse, al girar su cabeza noto que la titán había regenerado un ojo y se alarmo al ver que comenzó a correr hacia ella, escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Auruo que le indicaba que había que reagruparse, pero se quedó helada y la criatura aplasto su cuerpo contra un árbol. Auruo observo todo eso y su furia aumento, se impulsó hacia la nuca pero la criatura se dio vuelta y lo pateo antes de que pudiera llegar mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol. El equipo de Rivaille había sido derrotado.

…

Christa y los demás seguían a Ymir, Bertholdt y Reiner a toda velocidad, ya habían notado la señal de retirada, pero los chicos la ignoraron y seguían adentrándose en el bosque buscando algo o a alguien y por más que le gritaran que se volvieran, que la misión ya había terminado y había que volver, ellos no los escuchaban y seguían.

-¡Oigan es enserio vámonos!- grito Sasha tratando por penúltima vez volvieran, pero no había caso.  
-¿Ymir a dónde van? tenemos que…- Christa paro de hablar al ver a la titán al frente de ellos y los cadáveres de los soldados de la elite –que fue lo que…-  
-¡¿Eren que haces ahí?!- grito Jean enojado al ver a Eren sentado en el hombro de la titán, Ymir junto con los otros dos se acercaron también a la criatura -¡¿Qué creen que hacen?, ella es peligrosa y mato a muchos compañeros!-  
-Y te recomiendo que te calles y vallas con ellos si no quieres correr la misma suerte- contesto Eren fríamente.

La criatura los ignoro y comenzó a correr alejándose de los chicos, Mikasa desesperada comenzó a seguirla y fue acompañada por los demás.

-¡Eren no lo hagas, vuelve!- grito Armin tratando de contener las lágrimas.  
-¡Ymir por favor, ¿Por qué lo hacen?!- pregunto Christa en un mar de lágrimas.  
-¡Traidores, asesinos, vengan y dennos la cara, manga de cobardes!-vocifero enojado Jean.  
-¡Cállense!- bramo enojado Eren y dirigió su vista a los chicos que lo observaron sorprendidos -¡Ustedes que saben, la humanidad no tiene salvación y yo ya me canse de protegerla, prefiero mil veces estar con los de mi especie que estar protegiendo a una especie tan idiota e hipócrita!-

Eren abrió los ojos, de atrás del grupo salió Rivaille y escucho todo lo que dijo. Vio como los ojos del sargento se oscurecían y como su expresión se deformaba por el odio y la decepción. El castaño apretó los puños y dirigió su vista al frente ya estaban por salir del bosque. Seguía escuchando los gritos desesperados de sus amigos, los ruegos de su hermana y también las órdenes y palabras de odio de su sargento, pero no giro la vista. Lograron salir del bosque y la titán siguió corriendo, los demás como no podían usar el equipo en zonas abiertas y como no tenían los caballos se detuvieron, observaron como aquellos a quienes habían llamado amigos se alejaban y los traicionaban sin siquiera mirar atrás. Rivaille observo a Eren marcharse, esa persona que amaba con todo lo que tenía, a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, era quien había matado a su equipo y también lo había abandonado a él.

…

Lo que quedaba de la Legion de Reconocimiento había llegado por fin al distrito de Karanes, la gente al observar a los pocos sobrevivientes comenzaron a preguntar de forma desesperada, ¿Dónde esta Eren?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué hay tantas bajas?, ¡responda comandante Irvin!, todas eso golpeaba fuertemente contra la Legión que solo avanzaba con las miradas perdidas u ocultándolas por la tristeza.

-Sargento Rivaille, soy el padre de Petra…- un hombre salió de entre la multitud y se acercó al sargento de forma alegre –quería verlo antes de irla a buscar, me envió una carta, me dijo que era muy feliz de seguir en su escuadrón y se sentía realmente bendecida por tenerlo a usted como sargento, que iba a ser devota a usted siempre… bueno ella siempre fue muy soñadora usted mismo debe saberlo, creo que tanto sentimiento y no puede pensar lo que podría causar en su pobre padre jjeje y como su padre creo que es muy pronto para que se case, ella es muy joven, tiene mucho por recorrer…- - el hombre siguió hablando, pero el pelinegro no se dignaba a verlo, le dolía, cada palabra era como un puñal muy grande, dolía… demasiado…

La capital hablo con Irvin, informándose de lo sucedido, a las horas se dio a conocer la noticia en los aldeanos. Eren Jeager decidió traicionarlos, la esperanza de la humanidad se había ido…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: no sirvo para esto creo, antes de comenzar me dije, "no más de 3000 palabras" y me re pase de las 3000, a la próxima agarro y digo "voy a escribir 10.000 palabras" a ver si funciona ¬¬  
Bueno, me gusta echarle sal a la heridaXD. No mentira era necesario la muerte del equipo de Rivaille para poder probar la traición de Eren, espero que les guste, ya que hubo varias caídas de mi imaginación u.u. Gracias por los reviews del prólogo XD  
Otra cosa, ya sé que el verdadero nombre del sargento es Levi pero yo hago lo siguiente, utilizo como apellido Corporal, nombre Rivaille y apodo Levi :D para mi queda más lindo así.  
¿Tendré algún Review o tomatazos y abucheos?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo de La traición.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama-san. El híbrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon, pero más adelante**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

Annie, la titán hembra, estuvo corriendo todo un día por los terrenos exteriores de los muros, al llegar la noche había descansado y Reiner había tomado su lugar, al llegar el alba la mujer volvió a retomar la marcha. Eren estaba enojado y bastante depresivo por lo que decidieron que no era bueno que él se convierta para ir al escondite de los titanes, se podría descontrolar por el remolino de sentimientos y estarían en problemas, Ymir tenía un tamaño reducido y su movilidad en la tierra despejada era muy lenta, por lo que tampoco se tuvo que transformar y Bertholdt con su enorme tamaño como el titan colosal hacia que su movilidad sea casi nula, así que tampoco era necesario que se transforme.

-Estamos por llegar…- habló por primera vez en todo el viaje Ymir, con la mirada sombría y su expresión de fastidio.  
-Si…- respondió apenas Yeager bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños.  
-¿No crees que te pasaste, Eren?- preguntó Bertholdt viendo preocupado la expresión sin vida del castaño.  
-Si no hacia eso no me iban a aceptar…- contestó Eren con pesadumbre.  
-¿Pero porque te pidieron una prueba y a Ymir no?- Reiner observó confundido al castaño.  
-Porque a mí ya me conocen y saben que yo no tengo problema en matar a esos estúpidos- contesto Ymir fastidiada.  
-Si fuera Christa seria caso diferente, ¿no?- preguntó Yeager muy enojado. Ymir solo chasqueo la lengua e ignoro al castaño –Ellos eran…-  
-No es como que eso vaya a importar ahora- interrumpió Ymir seriamente –Tu solo concéntrate no vayas a echar a perder todo…-  
-Eso ya lo sé…- expresó enojado el castaño y poso su vista al frente al sentir el ademan de cabeza que hizo la titán hembra para dar a entender que ya estaban llegando.

Al frente de ellos se podía distinguir un cuartel de mediana estatura un poco abandonado, alrededor había varias cabañas algo abandonadas también. Iban y venían personas vestidas con un uniforme que consistía en un pantalón blanco, botas de cuero negras hasta las rodillas, una camisa o remera blanca y una chaqueta de color azul oscuro grande, cinco dedos debajo de las rodillas. El destacamento estaba muy bien oculto tras un espeso bosque de árboles grandes y mucha vegetacion. Annie salió de su forma titán con algo de dificultad y ayudada por Eren se dirigieron al cuartel pasando y evadiendo las miradas confundidas de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

Lograron distinguir a dos personas paradas afuera de la entrada del cuartel. Uno de ellos tenía una mirada cálida de color verde claro, era alto de pelo negro y corto, su vestimenta era el uniforme que llevaba el resto de las personas, a su lado un hombre alto y delgado, pelo castaño y largo, con un pequeño bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda de ojos color marrón claro que denotaban tranquilidad, su vestimenta consistía en un traje común y corriente de color marrón.

Los chicos al distinguirlos apresuraron el paso, al llegar al frente de los dos hombres, Eren mostro seriedad y dirigió su vista al hombre de traje.

-Bienvenido Eren…- saludó tranquilamente el hombre.  
-Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo- comentó el otro.  
-Gracias…- contestó Eren con un hilo de vos, su rostro mostraba seriedad y sus ojos fueron directo al hombre de traje –¿Ahora me crees padre?...-

Grisha Yeager era esa persona de traje que recibía a Eren en el escondite de los titanes, hace poco el castaño se enteró de la verdadera identidad titánica del hombre, a lo primero no podía creerlo, los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia agarrotaban su cuerpo, oleadas de odio inundaban sus sentidos al recordar la muerte de su madre. Su padre era el jefe de los titanes, el titán Simio, aquel que poseía la suficiente inteligencia como para hablar el mismo idioma de los humanos.

El hombre que estaba al lado de Grisha es Nikolay Ivanov, el comandante. Una persona respetable y fuerte, con carácter humilde y sumiso, pero que cuando era la hora de luchar mostraba una cara totalmente diferente, seria y fría. Nikolay vio la prueba que se le había impuesto a Yeager como mérito para poder entrar, le sorprendió la frialdad con la que encaró la situación tomando en cuenta que habían sido compañeros y amigos a quienes Eren había matado. No le tomo mucho el legar al cuartel, de todos los titanes, él era el más rápido así que le tomo medio día llegar al destacamento, al llegar le comento a Grisha sobre lo sucedido en el bosque.

-Muy buen trabajo Eren, me sorprende la actitud que tomaste sobre el asunto, servirás muy bien como sargento. Quiero que me acompañen Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner e Ymir…- informó Grisha y se adentró al cuartel seguido de los nombrados bajo la atenta mirada de Eren. Quedo Nikolay quien dirigió su vista al castaño.  
-Muy bien, te mostrare el lugar y te diré que en que puesto estarás…- Nikolay comenzó a caminar hacia las cabañas, Eren lo siguió callado con la vista al suelo –Muy bien, tu tomaras el cargo de sargento primero, tendrás bajo tu mando a 11 hombres y mujeres… aquí hay un total de tres sargentos, tú serás el cuarto… yo soy el comandante, estoy a cargo de tu pelotón más el de los otros sargentos- explicó calmadamente el moreno.  
-No puedo creer que halla tantos de nosotros…- comentó en vos baja el castaño.  
-Hay otros tres destacamentos aparte de este, más el principal… será muy difícil, ya te lo voy advirtiendo- mencionó seriamente Nikolay.  
-Se hará lo que se pueda… pero lo vamos a lograr sin importar que-  
-Esa es la actitud muchacho…-

Nikolay le mostró todo el lugar y cuando creyeron que era conveniente se dirigieron hacia el cuartel encontrándose con Annie y los otros tres chicos esperándolos afuera con Grisha, estaban montados cada uno en un caballo.

-Bien, Nikolay te dejo a cargo de mi hijo, a veces es muy imprudente…- exclamó Grisha con una risilla –Nosotros nos vamos, cuídate Eren, nos veremos pronto-

Eren apretó los labios mientras veía a su padre y compañeros marcharse, perdiéndose entre los grandes árboles y la vasta vegetación que ocultaba el cuartel donde ahora él pertenecía.

…

Eran pasadas las 1 de la tarde y no había conseguido tranquilidad mental en toda la puta mañana, en la noche tampoco logro conciliar el sueño luego de haber prácticamente destruido su habitación. La culpa y soledad de lo sucedido el día anterior lo golpeaban, se sentía impotente por no haber logrado proteger a su equipo, por no haber impedido el escape de la titán, pero por sobre todo, sentía impotencia, odio y rabia por lo de Eren. Ese maldito mocoso lo había traicionado, lo detestaba, lo odiaba, la simple mención de su nombre hacia que su estómago se revuelva y se despierten sus más bajos instintos asesinos. Pero aún seguía queriendo al mocoso, lo seguía amando y eso era lo que más le dolía.

-Maldición…- exclamó por enésima vez el pelinegro sentado en su escritorio con una pila de papeles y carpetas que debía examinar, no lograba encontrar la concentración suficiente, aparte de tener bastante sueño haciendo que sus parpados se cerraran de forma inconsciente.  
-Deberías descansar- comentó Irvin entrando por la puerta del despacho de Levi.  
-Tsk…- el sargento levantó la vista deteriorada y observó al rubio con molestia.  
-Solo digo… tus ojeras aumentaron considerablemente y no estas concentrado-  
-No voy a descansar, tengo trabajo…-  
-Rivaille…- llamó el rubio recibiendo la atención del pelinegro –Sé que estas dolido por lo que paso, no trates de hacerte el fuerte y el desinteresado- el sargento permaneció en silencio, Irvin se fue a sentar en el sofá del despacho –Ven…-

Rivaille lo observó por unos segundos y luego se levantó de su asiento, caminó de forma pesada hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Irvin ocultando su mirada, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. El rubio solo envolvió el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y se mantuvo sereno, escuchando los pequeños sollozos del pelinegro y sintiendo los espasmos de un hombre totalmente superado y desolado.

Irvin era un gran compañero y líder, todos los soldados estaban dispuestos a servirle y ayudarle porque sabían cómo era él, su forma de comandar y los logros que consiguió, él se había ganado la admiración y confianza de toda la Legión que lo seguían sin rechistar. Rivaille le tenía un alta estima a ese rubio inalterable, valiente y justo, para el pelinegro Irvin era alguien importante con el que podía contar no importara que y podía doblegarse sin sentirse estúpido o débil. Irvin lo había salvado de un lugar asqueroso y podrido donde él mismo pensaba que nunca iba a salir e iba a pudrirse y morir como si no fuera nada. Irvin le dio un puesto y una responsabilidad que sobrellevo con orgullo, porque el rubio había sido la primera persona que confió en él.

No pasó mucho para que lograra enamorarse del comandante, pero no era correcto y sabía que no iba a ser correspondido, así que renunció a ese sentimiento ridículo hasta que conoció a Eren. Ese maldito mocoso logro doblegarlo, segarlo y enamorarlo con mucha facilidad. La actitud, las acciones y palabras aniñadas lo encariñaron y las atenciones que siempre recibía del niño le gustaban y lograban hacerlo olvidar al rubio poco a poco. Pero parece que para Eren todo eso no era nada, porque al final se fue con el enemigo sin rendir explicaciones traicionando su amor y confianza. Maldito seas Eren y maldito sea él por dejarse llevar.

-*_Me asegurare de ser el primero en matarte, bastardo…_*- pensó con sumo rencor el pelinegro.

…

Los novatos se levantaron temprano para llevar a cabo sus obligaciones. En el cuartel se sentía la ausencia del equipo de Levi, las discusiones y alardeos que muchas veces eran divertidos de Auruo, las charlas y concejos de sabiduría de Erld y Gunter y la risa cantarina de Petra como también las discusiones que muchas veces tenía con Auruo y su mala forma de imitar al sargento, el lugar se sentía muy vacío sin esas presencias. El ambiente era deprimente y sepulcral, los muchachos recordaban a Eren, Ymir, Bertholdt y Reiner con insistencia aun tratando de admitir lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Christa estaba en la cocina, era buena cocinera y muchas veces había cocinado para sus amigos en sus tiempos de entrenamiento, siempre con ganas y alegría acompañadas con una sonrisa tierna que derretía a cada soldado que la miraba. Pero ahora cocinaba con pesadumbre, su mirada perdida y sonrisa falsa mostraban a una Christa totalmente entristecida, sus ojos estaban rojos producto de las lágrimas que derramó la noche después de volver de la expedición.

-Aquí traje las papas que faltaban- Sasha entro por la puerta con una bolsa que contenía a dichas verduras, su caminar era tranquilo pero sus ánimos estaban decaídos.  
-Gracias Sasha…- Christa le sonrió pero ella solo la miro de mala forma.  
-No sonrías, no me gustan las sonrisas falsas-  
-Perdón, pero…-  
-Sé que estas triste, yo igual, pero hay que sobrellevarlo como podamos, aun no creo lo que hicieron…-  
-Yo tampoco, Ymir…- la rubia dejo de hablar por el nudo en la garganta que se formó por volver a recordar.  
-Si… pero no tenemos que mostrar debilidad, ahora más que nunca tenemos que demostrar fortaleza por los novatos y por nosotros mismos- Sasha se acercó a Chrita y apoyo la mano en su hombro –¡Ahora vamos a cocinar que tengo hambre!-  
-Si…- contestó Christa un poco más animada, siempre le daba ánimos el ver la hiperactividad de Sasha. Ambas volvieron a la cocina.

Armin y Jean estaban en el establo dándole de comer a los caballos, al igual que sus compañeras, sus caras reflejaban tristeza, pero la de Jean además reflejaba furia e ira.

-Hijo de puta…- exclamó el castaño apretando los dientes mientras sostenía el balde que contenía el alimento del animal para que este comiera, su cuerpo tenia leves temblores debido a los sentimientos de exasperación. El rubio solo se quedaba callado, no quería discutir ni hablar de nada –Proteger a la humanidad… nos lo prometió…-  
-Jean por favor debemos trabajar…-  
-¡¿Trabajar, te das cuenta de lo que paso?, ese estúpido de Eren nos traiciono y aun peor, había más titanes con nosotros y nadie nos dijo nada!-  
-Yo no creo que él…-  
-…¡¿Qué él no lo haya hecho enserio, que lo obligaron a hacerlo?, no seas estúpido, siempre fuiste inteligente, no creo que se necesite ser un genio para ver que Eren es un hijo de puta, un maldito traidor!- Jean se puso al frente de Armin viéndolo de forma enojada, estaba muy cabreado. Armin solo bajo la cabeza.  
-Lo siento pero Eren era mi mejor amigo, siempre le creí todo lo que dijo, lo que hizo aun no puedo asimilarlo- exclamó pesadamente. Jean aflojo la mirada al ver el cuerpo de Armin tener espasmos, estaba comenzando a sollozar.  
-Ya perdón, no me quería desquitar contigo- Jean abrazó el cuerpo del rubio muy arrepentido. Poco a poco Armin se iba relajando –Vamos a seguir… ¿Dónde está Mikasa?- pregunto el castaño dándose cuenta la ausencia de la asiática, a ella le tocaba los entrenamiento de equipo tridimensional de los novatos, pero los chicos estaban formados esperando hace más de una hora.  
-No lo sé, pero es mejor dejarla sola…- contestó Armin, conocía a Mikasa y era mejor que la dejaran si no querian despertar la verdadera ira humana, después de todo ella debía ser la más dolida por lo de Eren.

En la torre del este se podía diferenciar la figura de una mujer sentada, con las piernas flexionadas y su cabeza entre estas. Mikasa no había dormido y desde que llegaron de la expedición se había quedado sentada en esa torre escrutando el horizonte, había llorado toda la noche, pero no se movió nunca y permaneció con la vista clavada en el camino que se veía sobresalir en el bosque. Se quedó porque quería ver a su hermano volver, que lo había hecho era producto de su imaginación o tal vez Eren había hecho eso para matar a los verdaderos traidores e iba a volver con ella. Pero nunca paso, Eren no volvió, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado era la pura y triste verdad, su hermano la había abandonado y no había confiado en ella nunca. Su felicidad se había esfumado, el mundo volvía a ser de color negro.

-*_El mundo es cruel…_* ¿Por qué lo hiciste Eren?...- preguntó la morena alzando la vista deteriorada por el llanto al cielo.  
-Mikasa…- llamo Connie mientras entraba lentamente en la torre –tienes que ir a dar los entrenamientos…- su vos, aunque rasposa por la tristeza, sonaba un poco nerviosa, no quería hacer enojar a Mikasa.  
-Connie…-  
-¿Huh?...-  
-¿Tú crees que Eren podría haber sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo?- Mikasa giro su vista para dirigirla hacia Connie.  
-En un pasado no lo hubiera creído… pero viste como todos nosotros lo que paso, no se las razones de Eren y los demás, tampoco me gustaría saberlas, pero lo que me preguntaría yo es ¿Él alguna vez nos tomó como compañeros?- Connie ocultó su mirada.  
-Yo no creo que él lo haya hecho enserio…-  
-No lo sé Mikasa, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguir como si nada paso y en un futuro cuando nos volvamos a encontrar con Eren, preguntárselo- Connie salió por la puerta dejándola entre abierta. Mikasa observo la puerta por unos segundos y volvió su vista al cielo.  
-*Yo sé que no es verdad, yo creo en él y sé que volverá*- Mikasa se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta, vio por última vez el horizonte y salió por la puerta cerrándola lentamente.

Se hicieron la una y todos los soldados fueron al comedor para almorzar, nadie hablaba, el ambiente era muy pesado así que los novatos decidieron cerrar la boca por respeto a sus superiores. Irvin y Rivaille se quedaron en el despacho y ordenaron que a la comida la lleven ahí, el pelinegro no tenía ánimos suficientes para comer, pero por orden y casi suplicas del rubio acepto la cena y comió, aunque muchas veces estuvo amenazado de vomitar.

...

Hanji galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el fuerte, la desesperación se veía salir de sus poros prácticamente, balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y los soldados que la seguían atrás trataban de llamarla para que se calme, pero era imposible razonar con la morocha. Llegaron al fuerte y Hanji se bajó de su caballo de un salto.

-¡Quédense aquí a cuidar los caballos!- gritó la morocha y se adentró al fuerte. Buscó por todos lados a una presencia pero no encontraba a nadie, se dio cuenta de las horas que eran así que fue directo al comedor, trato de entrar de forma apresurada pero se chocó con la puerta que seguramente tenia traba, haciendo que los que estaban en el comedor dieran un brinco -¡¿Porque demonios le ponen la traba a esta puerta?!- grito enojada, ella misma sabía que era desesperante, pero no como para que le pongan traba a la puerta del comedor con la intención de que se aleje.  
-Lo siento Hanji-san, es la costumbre…- se disculpó Christa y le sacó la traba a la puerta -¿se le ofrece algo?...-  
-¡¿Dónde está Rivaille e Irvin?!- preguntó Hanji agarrando a la rubia de los hombros totalmente desesperada.  
-Bu-bueno… están en el despacho del sa-sargento- contestó como pudo la chica.  
-¡Gracias y provecho!- exclamó la sargento y salió disparada hacia el despacho antes mencionado.  
-¿Y eso qué demonios fue?- pregunto Jean alzando una ceja confundido.  
-No lo sé, pero es grave y puede ser de Eren, vamos…- anunció Mikasa levantándose de su asiento seguida por sus compañeros, los novatos ni se movieron de sus lugares y observaron nerviosos como sus superiores salían del comedor para seguir a la sargento.

Hanji corria desesperada por los pasillos, atrás de ella venían los chicos, después de unos minutos de correr como una maniática, lanzando insultos a mas no poder, logro encontrar la puerta del despacho del pelinegro, no lo pensó dos veces y entro dándole una patada a la puerta. Adentro Rivaille, que seguía tratando de hacer el papeleo, e Irvin, que estaba comiendo, observaron sorprendidos como la puerta caía al suelo. Rivaille se levantó de su asiento bastante cabreado ¿Quién demonios venía a interrumpirlo cuando por fina había conseguido concentración? Hasta que vio a Hanji entrar, ahí sus impulsos de ira se acumularon.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, loca de mierda?, tú me arreglaras la puerta!- grito enojado el sargento luego diviso a los compañeros de Eren atrás de Hanji -¿Qué es lo que…-  
-¡Rivaille, quieren fusilarte!- interrumpió a los gritos la sargento.

Rivaille abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual Irvin y los chicos. La capital ordenó la encarcelación y fusilamiento de Rivaille, a primera hora del día siguiente.

Continuara...

* * *

**Nota: Listo, perdón por tardarme mucho pero aquí está el capi!**

**Tuve muchas cosas estos últimos días y como soy una persona tengo que hacer las cosas que una persona social hace XD y no me daba tiempo para escribir con tranquilidad.  
Espero que les haya gustado el capi, dejen sus hermosos y sensualosos comentarios indicando que si les gusto o simplemente debería dedicarme a otra cosa u.u pero háganlo con delicadeza T.T**

**ATENCION: lo del papa de Eren no es spoiler ni nada, solo es que necesitaba a alguien que hiciera del mono y el papa de Eren me parecía perfecto, aparte nunca me cayó bien ese hombre. **

**Bueno espero que les guste de verdad lo lamento por tardar y nos veremos en el siguiente capi  
Sayoo~~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ahora presentare el capítulo tres de "La traición", los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama-san. El híbrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon, pero más adelante**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

Asco, repugnancia, repulsión, asquerosidad, odio… no sabía cómo catalogar sus sentimientos en ese momento. Su pobre cuerpo se estremecía al ver la cantidad de suciedad en ese maldito calabozo, ver la humedad impregnada en las paredes acompañada con moho y barro presente entre bordes de los ladrillos, el piso húmedo y pegajoso, la cama llena de polvo y algunos bichos… ¿Cómo era posible que haya gente que pueda sobrevivir a ese lugar?... si no lo sacaban de ese podrido calabozo iba a comenzar a golpear los garrotes y a escalar las paredes como loco endemoniado.

Se escuchaban los gritos de Zoe desde donde estaba, sabía que la loca iba a enfurecerse hasta el punto de vociferar y alborotarse como una maniaca, no es que no esté agradecido de su esfuerzo, el problema era que si seguía así iban a terminar por fusilarlos a los dos. La audición que Irvin había pedido para discutir sobre su sentencia había comenzado hace más de dos horas y cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaba más, aunque no podía disimularlo muy bien. Había llegado al calabozo del distrito Stohess a las 6 am…

15 minutos.  
Miraba para todos lados tratando de centrar su atención en otra cosa que no sea en el olor a húmedo del lugar.  
30 minutos.  
Su pierna comenzaba a moverse lentamente debido a la desesperación por no poder limpiar.  
1 hora y 15 minutos más.  
Directamente su pierna se movía frenéticamente y su cabeza giraba como un trombo enloquecido, comenzaba a bufar y suspirar de enojo…  
2 horas.  
¡¿Qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo Irvin y esos malditos jueces?, que lo maten de una vez antes de que se vuelva loco, era mejor ser llenado de agujeros que estar en ese pozo de suciedad!

-*_Maldita sea Irvin… si no haces algo en 15 minutos juro que cuando salga de aquí te sodomizare con un caballo_*- bufó por décima cuarta vez en la mañana, los guardias que lo "vigilaban" hablaban amenamente entre ellos como si lo que estuviera encerrado no fuera nada más que un presencia inexistente que carecía de piel, huesos, células y sentimientos.

Odiaba en lo más profundo de su corazón a los policías militares, seres que se creían los mejores y no servían ni para pulir una cuchilla, si atacaban los titanes, no iba a dudar en pensar que todos se quedarían parados como tarados viendo con expresión de asombro a la masa de carne de 15 metros comer a personas como si fuera una cena común y corriente, paralizados por el miedo y como siempre ellos, la Legión, tenían que ir y protegerles el culo para que a las maricas no les pasara nada. Se hacían de fama que no les correspondía, él y sus compañeros rompiéndose el culo, arriesgando su vida en cada expedición para recibir solo quejas por los impuestos de esos malditos desagradecidos a los cuales tomaba como "aldeanos hipócritas buenos para nada", no importaba lo que ellos hicieran, siempre serían considerados como los soldados inútiles gastadores de dinero y comida para ir a morir en vano sin conseguir información de ningún tipo.

Con el tiempo logró acostumbrarse a los tratos de esos inútiles, pero su paciencia se agotaba de vez en cuando y cuando tenía la oportunidad mandaba a la mierda a varios de ellos, no importaba si era hombre o mujer.

De alguna u otra forma se le hacía tremendamente irónico el que él esté ahí, los recuerdos de su primer encuentro y la charla en el calabozo con Eren llegaban constantemente a su cabeza, la determinación reflejada en los ojos aguamarina del chico, determinación que se daba por perdida en la humanidad, los mismo sentimientos de fortaleza que hicieron que él terminara por aceptar la custodia del muchacho. Ahora, después de tantos años y como estaba la situación actual, el recuerdo de Eren le parecía pasajero y muy distante. Otra vez esa puñalada certera a su estómago y pecho lo hacían reaccionar y pensar que debía odiar al muchacho, no querer estar cerca de él… pero le dolía, quería volver a ver esos hermosos ojos inocentes, quería volver a tocar su suave cabello castaño, quería volver a sentir su calor de protección y refugio adornados con amor y comprensión, quería volver a besar esos labios carnosos que siempre le jugaban una mala pasada y terminaba por desear ese cuerpo en su cama sometiéndolo y enloqueciéndolo. De alguna manera aún se negaba a creer en la realidad, se había ablandado, se volvió débil y todo por esa basura que amó y amaba aun después de todo lo que paso.

Escucho pasos acercase a su jaula, pasos apresurados, seguramente era Hanji.

-Hola enano…- sí, era Hanji, su aspecto era triste y su saludo salió en forma de susurro.  
-Veo que es la hora…- dijo el pelinegro parándose tranquilamente.  
-Lo siento mucho…- se disculpó la morocha bajando la cabeza totalmente abatida.  
-No importa, gracias…- de verdad le agradecía el que se halla preocupado por él, Hanji era su mejor amiga, muy a su pesar; siempre fue buena compañera y le agradecía que haya formado parte de su vida. Los guardias abrieron la puerta del calabozo y esposaron sus muñecas, comenzó a caminar a paso lento y lo último que vio antes de salir de ese asqueroso lugar fue a Hanji sentada en el suelo llorando.

Su sentencia de muerte había llegado y la aceptaba ya que se la merecía por su debilidad. Caminaba tranquilamente con el rostro inquebrantable y la custodia de la policía militar al frente, miraba el pasillo del subsuelo en donde había pasado como tres horas aguardando a que el momento llegue, a lo lejos logro divisar la puerta de salida.

Sería llevado a la plaza pública donde todos los aldeanos lo vieran, no era como si le importara, después de todo a esa masa de descerebrados les podía partir un rayo y seguiría como si nada paso, pero lo decepcionante era su muerte, morir fusilado… siempre pensó que su muerte seria dolorosa como ser comido por un titán o que este le arranque un miembro y morir desangrado, pero su idea de morir con el tiempo había cambiado por la presencia del castaño…

_-Levi, ¿le temes a la muerte?- preguntó Eren mirándolo fijamente esperando la respuesta del pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de una pila de documentos.  
-Eren estoy trabajando, no es momento para tus preguntas estúpidas- contestó Corporal un poco irritado.  
-¡No es una pregunta estúpida!- exclamó el castaño inflando los cachetes reprochando a su superior que solo lo miro con ganas de matarlo –me gustaría saber qué piensa de eso…-  
-La muerte es muerte, no se le puede escapar Eren, yo tarde o temprano moriré…-  
-¡No voy a dejar que mueras Levi!- el castaño se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su superior, lo miró desde arriba con determinación ya que Rivaille estaba sentado aun con expresión de perros en el rostro, pero un poco sorprendido por la acción de Eren -¡Yo me haré lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte!- Rivaille solo observó al chico por unos segundos y luego volvió su vista a los documentos como restándole importancia a lo recién dicho por su amante, este solo bajo la cabeza decepcionado.  
-Ya veremos quien protege a quien…- exclamó desinteresadamente el pelinegro. Eren levantó la vista y sonrió con ternura, se acercó y besó tiernamente a su querido superior quien correspondió el beso tranquilamente._

Ese recuerdo pasó fugazmente por su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la plaza, se acomodó al frente de un poste, taparon sus ojos, pero antes logro divisar al frente de él a 6 fusileros que lo miraban con decepción, finalmente amarraron sus manos por atrás del pilar.

-¡El Sargento Corporal Rivaille cumplirá en este día la pena de muerte debido al hecho ocurrido antes de ayer que concluyo con la muerte de más de 100 soldados y la traición del joven Eren Jeager, quien estaba bajo la custodia del condenado!- exclamó fuertemente la voz de Dallis Zacklay –pueden proceder…-

Escuchaba los murmullos de las personas que presenciaban esa pena dispuesta por la capital, logró escuchar también agudizando su sentido de audición los reclamos de los niños y niñas que siempre le tuvieron confianza, pobres criaturas soñadoras que verían caer a su héroe como si nada. No se arrepentía de nada, ni de sus actos, ni decisiones, ni sentimientos tampoco. Había vivido de cierto modo bien, conoció a personas que se ganaron su confianza y amistad y otra que se ganó su amor y respeto, le hubiese gustado saber la verdadera razón del porque lo abandonó, si hizo algo mal para que dejara de quererlo o lo que sea, solo quería saber la verdad. Escuchó claramente como una voz rasposa y varonil decía fuertemente "¡preparados!" y también los gritos desesperados de algunas personas rogando que paren… "¡listos!", él solo cerro los ojos por debajo de la venda y apretó los labios…

-*_Por lo menos volveré a ver a mi equipo y les pediré perdón por mi error_*- fue el último pensamiento que paso por su mente antes de escuchar…  
-¡Fuego!-

…

Mikasa y Armin se encontraban en el pasillo de espera del centro médico que tenía la Legión, debido a lo sucedido con sus compañeros, se dio la orden de que todos los miembros de la generación 104 se hicieran análisis y experimentos con el propósito de descubrir si ellos también podrían llegar a ser titanes y podrían llegar a traicionar a la humanidad. Ambos se mantenían callados, no había mucho de qué hablar considerando sus ánimos que se encontraban por los suelos. Armin, ya harto de tanto silencio incomodo, decidió hablar después de dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

-¿Crees que el Sargento esté…-  
-Para este momento ya debe ser historia…- interrumpió la pelinegra apretando los ojos.  
-¿No te da pena?- preguntó el rubio observando de reojo la expresión dura de su amiga.  
-Claro, pero no podemos hacer nada, esos cerdos siempre deciden por sobre las personas y nadie lo podrá cambiar- contestó la pelinegra endureciendo más la mirada, recordando las veces que Eren había sido sometido a experimentos por puro placer de esos cerdos de la realeza y el culto.  
-…¿Cómo has estado?...- preguntó temerosamente Armin refiriéndose a Eren. Mikasa levantó la vista al techo y permaneció así unos segundos antes de contestar.  
-Mal… pero no creo que Eren lo haya hecho a propósito, lo conozco mejor que nadie y tú también Armin como para que dudemos de él- contestó Mikasa mirando al rubio.  
-Supongo…-  
-¡¿Cómo que "supongo"?, ¿tú también dudas de Eren?!- la pelinegra se levantó del asiento y observo confundida y alterada a Arlet.  
-No digo que esté dudando, pero las circunstancias y el que no nos haya dicho nada a nosotros es para pensar Mikasa- Armin bajó la vista, no pudiendo soportar la mirada de reproche que le mandaba la pelinegra.  
-¡Él siempre fue ingenuo y terco como para decirnos algo que involucre nuestras vidas, yo creo ciegamente en él y su promesa!-

De lejos se veía venir por el pasillo donde estaban esperando al resto de sus compañeros acompañados por una señora con delantal blanco hasta las rodillas, morocha y con el pelo negro atado en una coleta alta, llevaba gafas como las de Hanji y sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, esa mujer era la encargada de sacarles sangre y hacerles los análisis correspondientes. Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron al lado de Armin y Mikasa, el rubio se levantó del asiento con pesadez, todavía no se le iba el cansancio por la extracción de sangre que le habían hecho hace 30 minutos.

-Muy bien, mis compañeros estuvieron viendo los análisis y déjenme decirles que no presentan las anomalías en los genes como las de Eren- informó la morocha.  
-Que rapidez- comnetó Sasha un poco cansada.  
-Bueno lo que sucede es que mientras les iban sacando sangre a cada uno había un compañero mío que la llevaba para compararla con la muestra que tenemos de Eren-  
-¿Ya podemos irnos?- preguntó Jean tratando de sonar no tan desesperado por salir de ese lugar.  
-Oh claro que pueden…- contestó dulcemente la señora.  
-¿Pero Annie no se va a hacer los mismos análisis?- preguntó desorientado Armin al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su compañera rubia la cual había decidido ser parte de la policía.  
-¿Quién?- interrogó extrañada la científica.  
-Annie Leonhardt, es parte de la policía militar- contestó Christa un poco preocupada.  
-¿No les han dicho nada?- la científica observó confundida e impresionada como los chicos movían la cabeza como respuesta negativa a la pregunta dada –ella robó varios documentos de la policía y de los muros, era parte de los titanes que los traicionaron-

Los muchachos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y aturdidos a la vez, ¿Annie era titán también? ¿Porque nunca dijeron la verdad? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?...

…

El castaño no había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la bendita noche. Los recuerdos de sus compañeros muertos pasaban por su cabeza, recalcándole a cada momento que él era el culpable y sabía que así era. La credulidad que había ganado con esfuerzo en sus compañeros y superiores, ¿Qué era lo que pensaban en este momento de él?, seguramente lo odiaba y aborrecían. Todos los recuerdos vividos en el cuartel, las risas, los llantos, las bromas… todo y a todos extrañaba.

Sonrió tristemente mientras caminaba lentamente por el cuartel donde ahora pertenecía y debía proteger. Por su cabeza pasó el recuerdo de Rivaille muchas veces, seguramente era la persona que más debía odiarlo en este momento y no lo culpaba. Ese sargento testarudo y refunfuñón que había logrado enamorarlo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, el que le había permitido entrar a su vida para consolarlo y amarlo libremente como siempre había soñado en lo más profundo de su alma, ahora debía ser una persona llena de odio y rencor hacia él.

_-Yo también te amo…- _

Apretó los puños y golpeo fuertemente la pared a un lado de él. Habían sido las palabras más hermosas que alguna vez escucho de Rivaille, se había sentido tan feliz esa tarde gracias a esa confesión que no podía pensar con claridad y se había olvidado de todo el mundo. Pero ahora todo era diferente y extrañaba a ese enano con expresión agria en el rostro pero un sinfín de sentimientos reflejados en sus ojos que solo él podía notar.

-¡Eren muévete que es hora!- escucho que Nikolay lo llamaba y comenzó a retomar la marcha hacia afuera del cuartel tratando de olvidar los recuerdos de Rivaille por un rato.

Al salir logro identificar a tres personas paradas al frente de la entrada con los respectivos uniformes, atrás de cada uno de ellos había un grupo de personas de entre 11 hombres y mujeres. Todos al verlo llegar dirigieron su atención hacia él.

-Él es Eren Yeager, el hijo de nuestro jefe y nuevo sargento- lo presento Nikolay formalmente y como era de esperarse se hicieron escuchar varios murmullos de los cadetes y soldados, pero las tres personas que estaban al frente permanecieron calladas y serias –Estos de aquí son los otros tres sargentos de los que te hable, Eren- Nikolay se acercó a uno de ellos –ella es Anneliese Ulrich la primera en llegar a ser parte de este destacamento…-

Eren posó su vista en la chica de tés blanca, alta de cabello corto de color negro y ojos azules con profundidades grises, su expresión era seria y fría y solo le dirigió la vista por unos segundos como restándole importancia a su presencia y retirándose junto con su escuadrón segundos después.

-Es amistosa en el fondo…- comentó Nikolay seguido de una risilla –Él es Herbert Barraud el segundo en llegar-

El castaño observo al nombrado un poco desconfiado, este lo miraba molesto sus ojos negros reflejaban odio y desconfianza, tenía el cabello cortado como el de Irvin de color negro y tés blanca, su boca estaba curvada mostrando un poco los dientes, solo chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a retirarse en la dirección contraria a la de la chica seguido por sus subordinados.

-Bueno, él parece más molesto que otra cosa, pero espero que logren entenderse…- dijo amigablemente el moreno y se acercó al último sargento –Por último, él es Aldred Bulgákov fue el último en llegar y el primero en hacer estragos en este lugar…- Nikolay rodo los ojos un poco molesto.

El nombrado dirigió la vista a Yeager de forma burlona, era un chico rubio de pelo corto y despeinado alto de ojos color celeste y tés media bronceada. Aldred se acercó a Eren hasta quedar al frente de él, tenían la misma altura y ambos se dirigían miradas asesinas haciendo que el aire se vuelva pesado, después de unos segundos el rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte del castaño.

-ajjajajajajajajajjajajjajajajaj nos llevaremos bien- dijo el rubio aun riendo a carcajadas -¡retírense a trabajar!- le grito a sus subordinados que de inmediato comenzaron a retirarse de forma apresurada –bueno, así que tú eres el niñito de papa- su expresión cambio a seria en un instante y dirigió su vista devuelta al castaño –espero que seas tan bueno como dice Nikolay…-  
-Tsk, no tengo porque demostrarte nada a ti- contesto Eren un poco molesto por el apodo dado por el rubio.  
-Tendrás qué si quieres llevar esto adelante-  
-No confió en uno de ustedes-  
-¿En Anneliese?, ella está con nosotros…-  
-De ella no, ya sabía que nos apoyaba, yo digo del otro-  
-¿De Herbert?, puede llegar a ser una molestia ya que es fiel al viejo, pero nos los sacaremos de encima-  
-Sargento aquí están los reclutas del nuevo escua… ¡¿Eren?!- la voz de la persona que había llegado le resultó muy familiar al castaño, apartó a Aldred y fijó su vista en las personas que serían parte de su escuadrón, encontrándose con dos rostros conocidos que lo miraban sorprendidos.  
-¡¿Thomas y Mina?!- dijo sorprendido el castaño.

…

Tenía su cabeza entre sus manos sosteniéndola, ambos brazos apoyados en sus piernas flexionadas mostrando la posición de su cuerpo que estaba sentado en un gran sillón. No podía creer que logró salvarse de eso, estaba seguro que no iba a salir de la plaza si no era en una camilla y sin vida, pero gracias a Pixis la cosa había cambiado.

La ejecución de Rivaille había sido detenida por el comandante de las tropas estacionarias Dot Pixis, alegando con toda verdad que si mataban a Rivaille iban a perder a un gran soldado que valía por 10 o más, al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad, a la única esperanza que le quedaba a la humanidad. Los superiores pensaron un momento y lo dejaron libre un poco molestos, varias personas aplaudieron la hazaña del comandante y él mismo agradeció esa acción.

Ahora estaba sentado en su despacho pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido y ni eran las 1 de la tarde, un día muy agitado como para seguir soportándolo, se levantó del asiento y se fue a su habitación dispuesto a descansar y rogando por que nadie lo moleste. Al llegar a su cuarto y ver la cama vacía una rabia indescriptible paso por toda su espalda al ver que no había nadie en el lugar de Eren…

-*_Juro de verdad que cuando te vuelva a ver seré el primero en matarte, a partir de ahora eres mi enemigo Eren_*- pensó el pelinegro enojado y desolado, no podía revertir por más que quiera lo sucedido, solo tenía que aceptarlo y seguir.

Iba a dejar de amar al castaño y lo iba a matar, cueste lo que le cueste.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: Yeiiii listoo!  
algunas seguramente me habrán querido matar cuando puse la primera parte con la "muerte de Levi" XD pero no iba a ser tan mala, muerte muy rápida, final muy rápido XDD  
Bueno, tal vez es muy OOC pero como pasó mucho tiempo las actitudes cambiaron un poco, más las de Levi considerando que cambió por Eren y el amor que le tiene. Espero que no les moleste.  
Responderé algunos review que me dejaron como la mayoría es anónimamente:**

**Tofe3**: jajajaja cuando comencé a leer tu comentario estaba, "no le gusto y seguramente me retara por mi historia boba " es lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza jajjajaj… Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario, jejej creo que si hago dos o tres actualizaciones al día terminaría por olvidarme mi propio nombre XD me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que me sigas a lo largo de la historia, tu comentario me subió mucho el ánimo.

**Rinaco-Sawada**: Aquí tienes más! Jajajajaja a ravioli le falta mucho antes de morir, gracias por tu comentario y espero verte seguido comentado mi fic, besos besos!

**Sakuyachan17**: De verdad espero con ansias ese one-shot! Es una idea muy atractiva y hace mucho que rondaba mi cabeza y no me animaba a publicarla, pero un día me dije "a la mierda todo, yo escribiré a Eren traidor" le agregue más trama y chau, que sea lo que Sina quiera :3 gracias por tu review y espero verte seguido con tus sexys comentarios.

**Tambien agradezco los comentarios de Kote-chan54, Y.I y Charlie todo poderoso :3  
Y para la última, o ultimo porque no, que me escribió en anónimo, te digo la verdad, no logro encontrar la carpeta donde está el fic de Sekaiichi, yo sé que en algún lado está pero no logro encontrarla, si lo hago (que espero que sea pronto) publicare el segundo capítulo.  
Bueno me encantaron sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo les guste.  
Sayoo~~  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Comienza el capítulo 4 de "La traición". Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama-san (que se está pasando de verga con los personajes y sus muertes ). El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon, pero más adelante**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

El castaño se frotó los ojos dos veces para comprobar que las personas que estaban al frente de él no eran una ilusión óptica o de su mente bizarra. Ahí se encontraban Mina y Thomas sus compañeros que deberían estar muertos, si su memoria no le fallaba. Había visto como el cuerpo de Thomas fue tragado completamente por un titán y aunque estaba medio inconsciente, logró escuchar los gritos de Mina antes de ser devorada. O algo anda muy mal con sus recuerdos o ellos les habían escondido algo a todos…

-¡Auch, ¿Qué te pasa idiota?!- gritó Eren al sentir un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, cortesía de Aldred.  
-¡Reacciona retrasado, no tenemos todo el día, tienes que entrenar y conocer a tus subordinados!- contestó Aldred bastante molesto.  
-¡Pudiste haberme llamado!-  
-¡Eso hice como tres veces y no contestabas!-

Habían comenzado a discutir ridículamente ignorando la presencia de los soldados y la de Nikolay que solo rodo los ojos fastidiado, sabía que Al iba a tener problemas y discusiones con el castaño, los dos tenían una actitud muy impulsiva y claramente se enojaban por nada… si Al no lo mató de los nervios por sus reacciones impulsivas si alguien lo miraba feo o le dirigían un insulto haciendo que hirviera y comenzara a golpear a la persona que lo insulto, seguramente ambos lo lograran a partir de ahora ya que la actitud explosiva se multiplicaba.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó fastidiado el moreno parando abruptamente la llave al cuello que Eren le estaba haciendo a Al -¡Eren, tienes trabajo al igual que tu Aldred, así que dejen de comportarse como niños y pónganse a trabajar!-

Ambos muchachos se separaron lentamente observándose con odio, Aldred le dirigió una última mirada de burla al castaño y comenzó a caminar tomando la dirección por donde se había retirado su equipo con anterioridad.

-Vamos Thomas- ordenó el rubio, Thomas dio un pequeño salto.  
-S-si señor…-  
-Creo que es mejor que dejes que los compañeros de Eren hablen con él para que aclaren dudas- aconsejó Nikolay amablemente.  
-Tsk…entonces que haga lo que le plazca- contestó molesto el rubio e inicio nuevamente la marcha a paso apresurado y firme.  
-Co-comandante, no me gustaría tener problemas con el sargento…- comentó Thomas un poco asustado al ver como se retiraba su superior.  
-No te preocupes que no te hará nada, siempre es así de enojón- contestó Nikolay desinteresadamente y comenzó a adentrarse al cuartel –Dentro de poco comenzaran a cocinar, Eren puedes conocer libremente a tus subordinados y nos veremos más tarde después de la cena, hasta luego-  
-Bien- exclamó el castaño observando con detenimiento a la figura del comandante perderse adentro del cuartel –Vámonos- comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Thomas, Mina y sus soldados, pasaron por las cabañas y se adentraron un poco al bosque, de pronto el castaño se detuvo siendo imitado por el resto –Muy bien, los quiero uno al lado del otro y me dirán sus nombres y apellidos- informó recibiendo como respuesta un "Si, señor".

Los soldados se acomodaron atropelladamente uno al lado del otro como bien dijo Eren, todos dieron sus nombres y apellidos, siendo un total de 6 hombres y 5 mujeres contando a Mina. Todos demostraban ser buenas personas, tener los sentimientos normales de un humano, podían reír y llorar, alegrarse y entristecerse, gracias a eso podía sentirse cómodo aunque los recuerdos de su ex-equipo volvían otra vez a atormentarlo. Decidió distraerse y aprovechó que aún no era la hora de volver para preguntar trivialidades a sus subordinados y así conocerlos mejor. Conoció sus vidas, personas como él que eran de diferentes distritos, personas que tuvieron una familia antes de pertenecer a ese lugar, anécdotas y sueños de chicos y chicas normales que eran vistas como monstruos.

A su mente llegó la actitud de los jueces y políticos así como también la de los adoradores de los muros, cerdos que decidían por sobre los demás solo por miedo a sus vidas, porque de lo que menos se preocupaban era por los aldeanos o la propia humanidad, a los que él mismo debía proteger a costa de su vida, sacrificando mucho en el combate y viendo morir a sus compañeros y amigos.

-Bien, creo que podemos volver- exclamó Eren y comenzó a caminar seguido por los demás soldados, al lado de él se posicionaron Mina y Thomas, los observó detenidamente por un rato y suspiró con pesadez -¿Cómo es que están vivos?-  
-Bueno, como explicarlo… hay o mejor dicho había muchos infiltrados en la milicia- comenzó con la explicación Mina –nosotros al igual que Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner fuimos elegidos para buscar y reunir información-  
-El ataque al distrito Trost fue sorpresivo para nosotros, así que dedujimos que nos habían ido a buscar- dijo seriamente Thomas.  
-¿A buscarlos?- interrogó Eren más confundido que nunca -¿Cómo es que lograron salir? ¿Quién los fue a buscar?-  
-Tranquilízate Eren… el titán que se "comió" a Thomas fue uno de sus soldados que estaba encargado de sacarlo de allí- explicó Mina tranquilamente –Lo mismo que conmigo-  
-¿Y cómo demonios lograron salir del distrito?-  
-Pues nos almacenaron en la boca y nos llevaron a la entrada que fue destruida…-  
-Pero yo vi que Thomas fue tragado…-  
-Ah, jajajaja eso fue un acto reflejo, logre agarrarme de la lengua antes de que me tragara- contestó Thomas un poco sonrojado y rascándose la nuca.  
-Ya veo...- Eren bajó la cabeza un poco desorientado por lo que se había enterado.  
-Me entere que te habían impuesto una prueba para entrar, ¿no?- preguntó interesada Mina.  
-Si…- contestó el castaño con pesadumbre, no quería volver a recordar lo sucedido en el bosque.  
-¿Qué clase de prueba?- esta vez fue Thomas, mucho más interesado que Mina la cual había notado la actitud repentina del castaño y decidió no insistir en cambio miró con reproche a Thomas, este solo ignoró su reclamo en la mirada.  
-Yo tenía que demostrarle a mi equipo que los traicionaba y además matarlos…- contestó Eren con aire pesado y triste.  
-¿Equipo? ¿Lograste entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento?- Mina permanecía callada aun mirando de mala manera a Thomas por su insistencia.  
-Si, después de un juicio que hicieron por mi transformación de titán, quede bajo la supervisión de Rivaille…-  
-¿El gran Sargento Rivaille, el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad?- preguntó Mina mientras le brillaban los ojos al saber que ese hombre había quedado a cargo de Eren, este la observó sorprendido por esa actitud.  
-Sí, entré a su escuadrón al igual que los demás...-  
-¿Mataste a los chicos?...- preguntó asustada la morena.  
-No… a los integrantes originales del escuadrón antes de que yo llegue, Petra Ral, Auruo Bossard, Erld Yin, Gunter Shurtlz- contestó Eren con un hilo de voz al recordar ese suceso que le permitió entrar a las fuerza de los titanes.  
-¿Y cómo están los otros?-  
-Supongo que en este momento deben odiarme…- Eren ocultó su vista impregnada de dolor, Mina apoyo su mano en el hombro del castaño entregando tranquilidad, ese toque que logro calmar un poco a Eren, por lo menos no estaba solo –pero están bien… por el momento-

Lograron identificar el cuartel a unos pocos kilómetros, los soldados entraban tranquilamente al fuerte dispuestos a ir al comedor para comer su almuerzo, se notaban un poco sumisos y callados, Eren suponía que se debía a su llegada al destacamento, podía identificar la desconfianza en las miradas de todos, pero la que más resaltaba era la de Herbert, que además de tener desconfianza, se identificaba odio e intolerancia por su presencia. Pasó al lado de él restándole importancia a la cantidad de amenazas que seguramente contenían esa mirada, no le importaba si le caía bien o mal su presencia a ese tarado, él no había ido a ese lugar para hacer amigos pero tampoco había ido para hacer enemigos, así que aunque le costara tendría que lidiar con él.

El transcurso del almuerzo fue bastante nostálgico para el castaño, todo lo hacía volver al pasado cuando se sentaba al lado de Armin y Mikasa para charlar trivialidades o tonterías, las peleas constantes que tenía con Jean, las charlas extrañas que a veces comenzaba Hanji relatando los magníficos descubrimientos que conseguía de sus amores titánicos, las risas causadas cuando Connie y Sasha se peleaban por un mísero pedazo de pan y también las miradas de complicidad que a veces mantenía con Rivaille donde solo con la vista él le decía cuanto lo amaba y lograba a duras penas conseguir una respuesta de esos ojos fríos y serios que había aprendido a leer con meticulosidad y bastante tiempo. Mina observaba la cara de Eren deformarse de a ratos, pasar de estar feliz a estar devastada, le preocupaba lo que podría estarle pasando, ellos en sus días de entrenamiento lograron hacerse buenos compañeros y gracias a él logró encontrar el suficiente coraje y fuerza para seguir adelante, Thomas también logro interceptar esos cambios en el rostro del castaño, al igual que Mina estaba preocupado y ambos esperarían a que termine el ajetreo del almuerzo para preguntarle, por ahora solo se concentrarían en tratar de que Eren este cómodo.

Se dio por terminado el almuerzo y Nikolay llamó a Anneliese, Alderd y Eren para que lo siguieran a un campo de entrenamiento que poseían atrás del cuartel, Eren le dió un par de tareas a Mina y al resto de su escuadrón y volvió con Nikolay y los demás para dirigirse a dicho campo. Al llegar los tres sargentos esperaron tranquilamente a que Nikolay les dijera para que los había llamado.

-Eren, ¿puedes cristalizarte?- interrogó el moreno dirigiendo su vista interesada al castaño que lo observaba confundido por la pregunta.  
-En mi forma titán puedo, pero por pocos minutos- contestó extrañado el muchacho curvando un poco la boca.  
-Bien, por suerte tienes idea de cómo cristalizarte, ellos…- señalando a Anneliese y a Al –…te enseñaran a cristalizarte en tu forma humana y además poder sostenerla por bastante tiempo-  
-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron inmediatamente Eren y Alderd al procesar lo dicho por el moreno, Anneliese se tapó los oídos unos segundos antes sabiendo la reacción que iban a tener esos dos al escuchar lo dicho por el comandante.  
-Que ruidosos…- aseveró Anneliese molesta por la actitud aniñada de sus compañeros.  
-¡Yo no voy a enseñarle nada a este descerebrado!- gritó el rubio envuelto en cólera.  
-¡Y que te hace pensar que quiero que tú me enseñes!- vociferó Eren dirigiendo su vista a Al tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada.  
-¡Nadie les está preguntando nada, se les esta ordenando, Al y Anneliese enseñaran; y tu aprenderás Eren!- bramó el comandante y se posiciono al frete de Alderd y Eren -¡Fin de la discusión y para la próxima les daré entrenamiento intensivo que se tomara como la limpieza en su totalidad del cuartel hasta que yo vea mi reflejo en las paredes y el piso!-

Alderd y Eren giraron las cabezas y bufaron enojados, Nikolay dirigió la vista a Anneliese deseándole suerte con esos dos para finalmente comenzar a retirarse dispuesto seguir con sus obligaciones. La muchacha volvió la mirada a sus compañeros y suspiro cansada, ese sí que iba a ser un muy largo día.

…

Su paciencia estaba siendo puesta a prueba de una manera totalmente irreconocible, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación para poder golpear con una escoba a los malditos mocosos que iban y venían haciendo ruido y perturbando su descanso, 15 minutos después de haberse acostado comenzaron los ruidos molestos de personas corriendo de derecha a izquierda, los bastardos nunca limpiaban y justo cuando él trataba de encontrar tranquilidad, después de casi ser fusilado, a los muy hijos de su madre se les ocurría limpiar y ordenar de una forma totalmente ruidosa y atropellada. Esperaba que todo esté brillando de pulcro cuando salga de la habitación o correría sangre.

Rivaille decidió salir de su habitación directamente a entrenar para distraerse, no era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, pasaba por los pasillos observando a los soldados trabajar desorganizadamente, de seguro los demás no habían llegado aún y Hanji les dio las tareas a los novatos sin tener la más remota idea de cómo había que hacerlas y quienes las tenían que hacer. Le restó importancia al asunto, para bien o para mal, era mejor que hagan algo antes de que estén haraganeando por ahí.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento y de inmediato comenzó a hacer flexiones y demás para poder entrar en calor.

-Hola- saludó amablemente Irvin apareciendo por detrás del pelinegro.  
-¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó desinteresadamente el sargento sin inmutarse por la presencia del comandante.  
-Sí, de hecho no pienso irme ya que me encomendaron a mí para vigilarte-  
-Ya veo, así que si tenía que haber alguien aquí para "vigilarme", ¿no?-  
-Diría que lo que vengo a hacer es a cuidarte más que "vigilarte"-  
-Por favor Irvin, no necesito una puta niñera así que puedes irte-  
-Lo sé, pero de todas formas lo hare, en este momento estas sensi…-  
-Termina esa palabra y juro que te cortare las pelotas con una espada…- Rivaille se volvió a Irvin observándolo molesto –Lo que sucedió con Eren no es como para cortarme las venas de un día para el otro-  
-Pero aun así te duele, te conozco y sé que con él fue con el único que te sentiste así, olvidarlo te costara...-  
-Pero lo hare...- Rivaille volvió vista al frente tratando de ocultarla de Irvin.  
-…¿Y si yo te ayudara a hacerlo?-  
-¿Qué?- el pelinegro se giró sorprendido.  
-Antes de Eren sentiste atracción por mi…-  
-Eso fue antes, no compares las cosas-  
-Pero así paso, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por mí?- Rivaille no contestaba –lo tomare como un si…- Irvin se acercó al pelinegro lentamente pero este retrocedió por reflejo –hare que te olvides de Eren-

Rivaille observaba detenidamente los ojos azulados de Irvin para identificar si lo que decía era una broma para molestarlo o para humillarlo, pero no había nada de eso, lo único que podía ver en esos ojos era serenidad y determinación, estaba hablando enserio. Su mente comenzó a divagar preguntándose si decir que sí a lo propuesto por ese hombre era correcto o no, pero sin embargo él tenía razón y debía olvidar al bastardo de Eren, no iba a poder matarlo si no lo hacía, además el chico lo había traicionado y posteriormente abandonado, para Eren él no fue nada más que un simple ser con el que pudo jugar un rato para tener sexo y listo. ¿Porque no intentar olvidar a ese pendejo?

-Levi…- llamó el rubio al ver que no recibía respuesta ni atención del sargento.  
-De acuerdo…- contestó finalmente el pelinegro seguro de su decisión, juró que lo iba a olvidar y después lo iba a matar y nadie podría llegar a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Irvin terminó por romper la poca distancia entre ellos para besar al sargento, el cual correspondió al beso un poco lento e inseguro, el toque de labios comenzó a hacerse más apasionado y ardiente. Irvin había penetrado en la boca del sargento con su hábil lengua dejando al pelinegro sin aire y sorprendido por esa repentina invasión a su cavidad bucal, pero se dejó llevar por el momento y correspondió como se debía a ese fogoso beso dado por el comandante, se empezó a sentir la falta de oxígeno en ambos hombres por lo que decidieron romper el beso alejándose lentamente con un pronunciado hilo de saliva que unía a ambas bocas rojizas por la batalla anterior.

Rivaille respiraba agitadamente, ese sí que había sido un buen beso, pero no era lo mismo que sentía cuando era besado por Eren, con un beso del castaño lograba acalorarse y excitarse demasiado rápido, pero con Irvin era diferente, no negaba que le gustó, pero amar y gustar eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes y olvidarse de una persona que amas era aún peor, sabía desde un principio que iba a costarle, pero le dolía seguir pensando en alguien que no está y al parecer nunca estuvo, que la relación que mantuvo con Eren solo fue una ilusión de su débil cabeza y que a partir de ahora no era más que un objetivo que debía eliminar a toda costa, de un momento al otro te das cuenta de que no tienes nada y que todo puede desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa era su realidad y ya debería estar acostumbrado ¿Entonces porque le dolía?

-Tú… no harás lo mismo… ¿no?- preguntó un poco asustado Rivaille, para bien o para mal, Irvin siempre estuvo con él. Quería intentarlo, pero debía asegurarse de que no era producto de su cabeza desolada que mendigaba el calor de alguien más.  
-Por supuesto que no…- contesto Irvin sabiendo a lo que se refería Corporal, él sería incapaz de abandonarlo como lo hizo Eren, nunca había visto a Rivaille tan débil por una persona y juró que ese maldito traidor bastardo se las iba a pagar.

El sargento se sintió un poco aliviado, conocía a Irvin y decía la verdad, lo único que tendría que hacer ahora es entregarse a él esperando poder llegar a reavivar ese amor que le tuvo anteriormente. Se escuchaban a lo lejos los trotes de unos caballos dando la señal de que los demás soldados habían llegado después de un ajetreado día en el centro médico, sus rostros demostraban lo cansados que estaban y bajaron de los caballos lentamente, Rivaille dio la charla como terminada y se aproximó a los soldados que al identificarlo cambiaron su expresión a una de tremenda sorpresa y confusión.

-Pero... ¿Cómo es que…- trató de formular una pregunta Armin buscando una razón del porque su sargento estaba vivo cuando se supone que en ese momento debería estar tres metros bajo tierra.  
-Pixis me salvo justo a tiempo…- contestó con simpleza el sargento restándole importancia a lo acontecido en la mañana -¿Y ustedes porque traen esa cara de perros?-  
-Bueno lo que sucede es que no enteramos de algo horrible…- contestó Christa ocultando la mirada al igual que los demás.  
-¿Y qué es eso?- interrogó interesado Irvin.  
-Que Annie también era un titán, suponemos que es la que nos atacó en el bosque y que también había robado documentos importantes de la capital sobre las murallas- respondió Jean un poco alterado.  
-Ya veo, así que esos bastardos lo tenían todo planeado desde antes- comentó fríamente Rivaille ganándose la mirada oscurecida de Mikasa.  
-Eren no es uno de ellos…- sostuvo fríamente Mikasa. Sus amigos la observaron sorprendida y Rivaille solo atino a chasquear la lengua molesto por la actitud ingenua de la muchacha –yo confió en él…-  
-Pues no veo que él lo haya hecho porque por si no te has dado cuenta nos traiciono, a ti y a toda la humanidad-  
-¡Cállate, yo sé que él no es así!- Mikasa se acercó y tomó a Rivaille del cuello de su camisa, estaba muy molesta -¡Tú que decías amarlo eres el primero en desconfiar de él!-  
-¡Él también decía amarme y mira como están las cosas, no es más que un puto traidor que merece morir!- Mikasa abrió los ojos molesta y alzo el puño dispuesta a golpear a su superior, pero fue detenida por sus compañeros.  
-¡No eres más que una basura, seguramente tú eres el culpable de su decisión!- Mikasa lloraba de rabia, no lo aceptaba, no iba a aceptar que llamen a su hermano traidor.  
-El basura es él, por eso cuando lo vea seré el primero en matarlo y si te atreves a meterte en mi camino irán juntos al mismo pozo- declaró fríamente Rivaille y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuartel ignorando a los demás cadetes que se habían quedado tiesos por la discusión que mantuvo con Ackerman.

Mikasa observo la figura del sargento irse lentamente, no… ella iba a defender a su hermano por más que todos estén en su contra, ella creía en él y no creía que fuera un traidor. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor por no poder saber que era de Eren, por saber que todos dejaron de creerle y ahora lo odiaban, se sentía tan sola que dolía.

-*_No me importa lo que suceda, yo defenderé a mi única familia, por más que todos quiera matarlo, yo los venceré…*_ Aun así tenga que morir…- Mikasa apretó los puños con determinación y coraje, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse al sargento si eso significaba defender a su familia.

…

Eren se había sentado en el suelo después de un largo entrenamiento, por alguna razón su corazón comenzó a dolerle y no sabía la razón, a su cabeza llego la imagen de Mikasa y de Rivaille, algo estaba pasando y sea lo que fuese no podía negar que el dolor era insoportable, estaba preocupado y le surgieron las inmensas ganas de volver y verificar que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que no iba a ser así, que si llegaba a asomarse a unos 10 metros en alguna muralla lo iban a destartalar a cañonazos debido a que ahora era una amenaza para la humanidad.

-Levántate flojo y ponte en posición- le ordenó Aldred molesto por la actitud del castaño, Anneliese estaba sentada también, su turno de entrenar a Eren había terminado y ahora le tocaba al descerebrado de Al como ella solía llamarlo.  
-Cállate…- contesto cansadamente el castaño para después acostarse en el suelo.  
-¡¿Qué dijiste pedazo de basura?!-  
-Que te callaras, ¿Qué aparte de ser retardado eres sordo?...-  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme así basura?!-  
-Fácil, abro la boca y dejó que el insulto salga-  
-Hijo de puta- Al se dirigió a Eren se lanzó hacia él comenzando a golpearlo.  
-¡Suéltame idiota!-  
-¡Pelea como hombre, nenito de papa!-

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse y Anneliese solo observaba aburrida, después de unos minutos se levantó y de un movimiento rápido golpeo las costillas de ambos chicos haciéndolos caer de rodillas agarrándose adoloridos la zona golpeada.

-No estoy como para aguantar sus niñerías, así que pónganse a trabajar antes de que el golpe bajé más hasta dejarlos sin poder utilizar esa cosa a la que le llaman hombría- asevero molesta la morena dirigiéndoles una mirada fría que logro congelar a ambos chicos y hacerlos levantarse inmediatamente.

Volvieron al entrenamiento, Eren solo podía mantener por unos segundos la cristalización en su cuerpo normal, además la capa de cristal no era muy gruesa y resistente, por lo que un golpe fuerte hacia que se desquebrajara en pedazos logrando que Al se le riera en la cara. Después de unos minutos más se vio a Nikolay acercarse lentamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Hola, veo que no hay progresos- dijo tranquilamente el comandante.  
-Este chico es un bruto- acotó severamente Alderd.  
-Cállate inepto-  
-Basta, ya veremos cómo vamos a progresar, por lo pronto vámonos que supongo que es suficiente entrenamiento, mañana seguirán- Nikolay comenzó a alejarse seguido por los demás, Eren caminaba con la cabeza agachada, estaba decepcionado –Ya verás que vas a poder dominarlo… no tienes que precipitarte o todo saldrá mal, ¿cómo vamos a conseguirlo si te pones en actitud derrotista?- trató de animar Nikolay.

Eren solo lo observó por unos segundos y volvió su vista al frente, era verdad, su objetivo en ese lugar debía tardar aunque le doliera, iba a cumplirlo. Observó el cielo que se estaba tiñendo de naranja, varias aves pasaron por sobre sus cabezas, faltaba mucho pero lo iba a lograr.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: Perdón por no haberlo publicado hoy a la mañana o a la tarde pero tuve varios inconvenientes que me frustraban la inspiración para poder escribir, entre ellos un puto informe y dos reflexiones. Ahora, yo admiro mucho al comandante pero no sé porque siempre lo uso como conejillo de indias o como la segunda opción de Rivaille XDD estoy media cruzada. Lo más lindo es que no voy ni 4 capítulos y ya pensé un gran lemon Ereri XDD **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR son las mejores me alegran el día con sus reviews :3**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi. Sayooo~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Ha llegado el capítulo cinco de "La traición"!. Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon, pero mas adelante**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Caminaba por los pasillos velozmente y a paso firme ignorando a cada cadete que pasaba al lado suyo mirándolo con miedo y sorpresa por la anterior discusión, tenía suficiente como para venir a escuchar los reclamos de una mocosa estúpida que ni lo conocía y tampoco sabía lo que sentía o pensaba, no soportaba a veces la actitud ingenua de esa chica. Cuando se puso en una relación estable con Yeager ella de inmediato saltó como si él fuera una especie de enfermedad maldita que debía ser erradicada cuanto antes, trató varias veces de hacer que deje a Eren y viceversa pero al final se detuvo con sus celos o sobreprotección y lo dejo en paz, aceptando su relación con el castaño. Ahora se negaba a aceptar la traición de su hermano y le reclama a él por hacer lo que debía hacer como soldado, matar a la escoria traidora y a cualquiera que trate de protegerlo.

Lo dicho anteriormente por la chica asiática si le había dolido ya que un principio llegó a pensar que pudo haber sido por él la repentina decisión de Eren, pero después de meditarlo bien desechó ese pensamiento débil y ridículo que lo había hecho llegar a donde estaba ahora, si hubiese sido así o no, importaba muy poco en este momento, lo único importante era poder entrenarse para que en su siguiente encuentro pudiera cortarle la cabeza como una vez lo dijo en el juzgado.

Paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta, en su cabeza pasó el beso de Irvin y su aceptación a la propuesta del rubio, era una buena razón para olvidar a Eren y no iba a desaprovecharla, Irvin había demostrado ser un camarada y amigo fiel que se había ganado su confianza, si ponía de su parte estaba seguro que dentro de poco la figura del castaño en su mente desaparecería en poco tiempo. Entró a su despacho lentamente y observó la pila de papeles bien apilados sobre su escritorio, esperando a que él se sentara para maniobrarlos, firmando por aquí y por allá, leyendo los proyectos de la capital y una que otra carta de un "admirador" las cuales leía apenas y después las botaba a la basura restándole importancia a las palabras de amor falsas que muchas veces estaban redactadas en esas cartas. Pasado un tiempo se recostó en el respaldar de su silla con la vista un poco deteriorada por tanto leer y aun con algunos documentos sobre su escritorio, paso su mano sobre los ojos tallándolos un poco y subiéndola hasta sus cabellos los cuales desordenó ligeramente.

-Deberías descansar…- aconsejó el rubio que se encontraba sentado en el sillón del despacho del pelinegro.  
-Y tu deberías sacarte esa costumbre de entrar sigilosamente como un ladrón…-  
-No fue eso, estabas demasiado concentrado que ni siquiera me notaste-  
-Es natural cuando quiero terminar con esto rápido, no soporto el papeleo-  
-¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con Ackerman?-  
-No, esa mocosa debería empezar a ver la realidad como es, además de también acostumbrarse a tratarme como su superior y no como otra persona sin importancia-  
-Supongo que es su forma para evadir lo sucedido-  
-Está actuando de manera inmadura, eso es lo que está haciendo, de todas formas lo que ella haga o deje de hacer no me interesa, si se mete en mi camino no dudare en cortarle la cabeza- Rivaille se levantó de la silla para poder estirar su cuerpo que se había entumecido sin darse cuenta.  
-¿Y tú?-  
-Yo ya acepte lo que paso, no voy a encerrarme en la ignorancia-  
-Palabras sabias para alguien que casi lo hace…-  
-Cállate…- Levi apartó la vista y trató de volver a sentarse para seguir con su trabajo, pero fue detenido por el rubio que lo agarró de un brazo antes de que llegue a la silla -¿Qué quieres?-  
-Nada, solo reclamar un poco de cariño de mi pareja- Irvin se acercó lentamente aun sosteniendo a Rivaille de un brazo el cual estaba un poco sorprendido.

El pelinegro aceptó el beso lentamente dejando que el rubio penetre su boca con su lasciva lengua, era un beso demandante y fugaz, pero cálido haciéndolo caer paulatinamente. Irvin empujo levemente el pequeño cuerpo de Corporal hasta hacerlo sentarse en el escritorio, su boca seguía compitiendo contra la de Rivaille, ambos se besaban de manera desesperada. El rubio comenzó a bajar por el cuello del pelinegro, besando y mordiendo cada tramo de piel dejando marcas bastante notables.

-Irvin… no, tengo trabajo que hacer… mgh…- Rivaille trataba de apartar el enorme cuerpo del comandante, pero este no se movía –Basta Irvin…- dijo de manera seria y fría haciendo que por fin el rubio se apartara.  
-Tranquilo, sé que todavía no estás listo, pero deberías pensar que si Eren hizo lo que hizo seguramente no dudara en acosarse con cualquiera como una prostituta- contestó el rubio y se retiró lentamente de la habitación dejando solo al pelinegro respirando agitadamente.

Rivaille comenzó a arreglarse el uniforme y el cabello desordenado, después de unos segundos se escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse para mostrar la figura de una chica de cabellos y ojos negros azabache, su cara estaba deformada por el odio y la rabia, de paso apresurado se posicionó al frente del sargento mostrando la diferencia de estatura.

-¿Qué quieres Ackerman?- preguntó severamente el pelinegro.  
-Le dices traidor a Eren y tu andas acostándote con el comandante…- contestó Mikasa envuelta en rabia.  
-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con él no es de tu incumbencia, y comienza a respetarme como tu superior-  
-Claro, no te alcanzaba con Eren y comenzaste a venderte como prostituta para el comandante, ¿Cuánto te paga?-

Rivaille no soportó lo dicho por la chica y de un movimiento rápido pateó el estómago de Mikasa haciendo que se arrodillara agarrándose la zona golpeada muy adolorida, pero él no iba a dejar así las cosas, le agarro de los cabellos e hizo que lo mirara a la cara, su expresión era seria y terriblemente fría demostrando quien mandaba y que no le tenía ni una pisca de miedo.

-Escúchame bien mocosa estúpida, tú no eres nadie como para decirme algo y te aconsejo, si no quieres que te mate antes de tiempo, no te metas conmigo- soltó los cabellos de la chica y salió lentamente del cuarto dejando a Mikasa encorvada en el suelo.  
-Esto no se va a quedar así, pedazo de basura- susurró la pelinegra mientras trataba de levantarse, salió del despacho caminando lentamente debido al dolor presente en su estómago.

Irvin caminaba por los pasillos del castillo observando cada detalle de ese antiguo lugar, al lado de él pasaban los soldados haciendo sus tareas y saludándolo con respeto cada vez que lo veían, después de unos minutos llego a una de las torres del castillo donde una parte de la pared estaba destruida, allí se encontraba sentada Hanji Zoe, observando el anaranjado cielo cambiar de color a un matiz azul-oscuro dejando aparecer algunos rastros de pequeñas estrellas blancas.

-Es raro verte relajada…- comentó el rubio posicionándose al lado de Hanji.  
-Sí, es tranquilizador… después de todo lo que estamos pasando- dijo serenamente la científica dando un largo suspiro –¿Cómo está el enano?-  
-Mejorando… yo hare que olvide a Eren- sostuvo con seguridad el rubio haciendo que Hanji lo mirara sorprendido.  
-Irvin, no me di-digas que tu…-  
-Sabes que quiero a Rivaille y no pude decirle que si cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora no lo dejare pasar-  
-Irvin, lo que estás haciendo está mal, sabes que Rivaille ama a Eren-  
-¿Y?, lograra olvidarlo, él antes me quería a mí-  
-Lo sé, pero acordamos que no era más que admiración lo que sentía hacia ti-  
-Él lo veía como amor y eso es todo lo que necesita-  
-Rivaille está confundiendo los sentimientos y tú no puedes aprovecharte de su desolación- Hanji se levantó del suelo y miro con reproche al comandante.  
-No me estoy aprovechando de nada- Irvin también se levantó y se posiciono al frente de Hanji enfrentando su mirada con la misma intensidad –también quiero a Rivaille, lo que hizo Eren lo destrozó, yo solo quiero ayudarlo…-  
-Ambos saldrán mal de esto…- Hanji comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero la detuvo una pregunta muy desprevenida del comandante.  
-Tu también piensas que Eren no pudo traicionarnos sin una buena razón, ¿no?- el rubio observo como espalda de la científica se tensaba.  
-No lo sé…- contesto Hanji con un hilo de voz y acto seguido abandonó la habitación dejando solo al comandante que dirigió su vista al cielo ya negro y lleno de estrellas.

…

Los quehaceres de los soldados así también como el entrenamiento de Eren habían concluido, todos se encontraban cenando cómodamente en el comedor charlando y riendo ya que al parecer se habían bajado los ánimos de tensión debido a la presencia de Eren, pero varios soldados seguían mirándolo de forma desconfiada sobre todo los soldados de Herbet. El castaño pasa de las miradas de esos idiotas, después de todo no entendía porque lo miraban así si él jamás les dirigió la palabra, pero era normal encontrarse con gente que por más que tu no les hables, ellos te miran como si fueras una especie de fenómeno o el peor enemigo de la tierra…

-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien Eren?- la pregunta repentina de Mina hizo que el castaño escupiera toda el agua que tenía en la boca.  
-¡¿Ahh?!- pregunto desorientado Eren y miro con sorpresa a la morena.  
-Pero que reacción tan patética- comentó burlonamente Aldred recibiendo como décima vez en el dia la mirada enojada del castaño.  
-Cállate- replico Eren muy enojado.  
-Hazme callar, nenito de papa- lo retó Aldred poniéndose de pie siendo seguido por Eren.  
-¡¿Qué acaso no podremos terminar el día sin que se agarren a puñetazos?!- intervino Anneliese poniéndose al frente de Eren –contesta de una vez a la pregunta que te hizo Mina-  
-¿De qu-que estas ha-hablando?- Eren comenzó a tartamudear, de verdad no quería contestar algo tan personal como eso.  
-La pregunta que te hizo Mina, imbécil… si fornicaste con alguien, tuviste sexo, hiciste el amor, le diste duro a…-  
-¡Ya entendí con la primera pregunta, no es necesario que lo digas de esa forma Anneliese!- vociferó el castaño totalmente sonrojado  
-Jajajajajaj si este tarado debe ser más virgen que una monja salida de un convento- grito burlonamente Al.  
-¡Cállate, para tu información no soy virgen desde hace dos años!- replico enojado Eren acercándose al rubio, Mina y Thomas miraban todo desde sus respectivos asientos, totalmente callados.  
-¡No te creo, seguramente te masturbabas solo y eso creías que era tener relaciones!-  
-¡Soy lo bastante maduro como para saber lo que es tener relaciones!-  
-¡Ya veo, ¿Cuántas veces?!-  
-¡Todas las semanas, dos veces al día!- contestó apresuradamente Eren, después de unos minutos recalculo la respuesta que había dado, su cara de inmediato tomo un color rojo intenso –Yo…-  
-Eres una persona ninfómana- declaró tranquilamente Anneliese que se encontraba sentada al lado de Mina, la cual estaba sonrojada al igual que Thomas.  
-No.. y-yo…- Eren trataba de explicarse pero lo único que conseguía era trabarse más con las palabras -¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- gritó enojado señalando acusadoramente a Aldred.  
-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un adicto al sexo!- se defendió el rubio agarrando a eren del cuello del uniforme.  
-¡Si la tienes por estar sacándome de mis casillas a cada rato!-  
-¡Tu saltas como leche hervida por cualquier cosa, nenita ninfómana!-  
-¡Voy a matarte!-  
-¡Quiero ver que es lo mejor que tienes!-

Ambos estaban por empezar otra vez una pelea, pero se vio frustrada por un golpe certero en el estómago que recibieron gracias a Anneliese, la chica estaba de muy mal humor ya que tuvo que soportar a esos dos todo el día y no iba a aguantar otra discusión más, los chico se arrodillaron en el suelo y levantaron la vista para observar al mismísimo demonio vuelto mujer, un poco más y escupiría fuego por la boca.

-Escúchenme bien… los he soportado a ustedes junto con sus niñerías toda la maldita mañana y tarde, así que quiero terminar la noche en paz sin nervios y sin llegar al extremo de romperles cada uno de sus huesos, cállense y terminen de comer- advirtió tétricamente la joven, los chicos obedecieron inmediatamente y el resto de las horas permanecieron en silencio.

El comedor se iba vaciando lentamente, todos salían a paso lento, algunos cansados y otros no tanto, pero cada soldado se iba retirando para poder dormir y descansar de un ajetreado día. El único que quedo en el enorme comedor fue Eren, quería pensar un poco sobre su entrenamiento.

-Tengo que mejorar…- susurró al aire el castaño.  
-¿Mejorar en qué?- pregunto una voz en alguna parte del comedor, Eren se fijó en una figura de un muchacho que se dirigía hacia él.  
-Herbet… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Eren al reconocer a la figura que se mostró a unos paso de él.  
-Nada solo quería hablar contigo-  
-Ya veo, ¿y de que quieres hablar?- Herbet se sentó al frente de Eren con una mirada seria.  
-No te tengo confianza…- declaró severamente el moreno cruzándose de brazos.  
-No es mi problema, yo demostré no ser una amenaza…-  
-Escúchame, te mantendré vigilado…- Herbet se levantó de su asiento y observó a Eren con ojos filosos que irradiaban odio -…el que seas el hijo de nuestro jefe no quiere decir que eres de oro, un paso en falso, que yo vea que intentas algo indebido… y te juro que te matare- después de lo dicho comenzó a retirarse lentamente del comedor, antes de llegar a la puerta volvió la vista al castaño por ultima ves y salió topándose con Mina –quítate de mi camino, basura…-  
-Disculpe señor- la chica se corrió para darle paso al moreno después dirigió su vista a Eren –creo que tuvieron una linda charla- la chica camino hasta sentarse en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Herbet.  
-Sí, es muy amigable- contestó con sarcasmo el castaño.  
-Eren… yo venía a hablar porque te note un poco mal en el almuerzo y…-  
-Estoy bien, no es nada- interrumpió secamente el castaño al ver por donde tomaría curso esa conversación.  
-Sabes, no creo que no te pase nada, te ves mal y distraído-  
-Ya te dije que estoy bien- quería huir, no quería hablar de sus sentimientos ahora.  
-Eren, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes- la morena apoyo su mano en la de Eren.  
-Yo estoy…-  
-¿Es por alguien que tu amas?-  
-¿Qué?- ahora estaba muy jodido e iba a tener que hablar de todas formas aunque no quiera.  
-Tu actitud pesada y deprimida, ¿es por la persona que tú amas?- pregunto decidida la morena mirando fijamente a los ojos verdosos que por más que traten de ocultar la verdad todo en ellos se podía distinguir.  
-Supongo…-  
-¿Tu amas mucho a esa persona?-  
-¡Por supuesto que sí!-  
-Entonces, ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo?- la pregunta descolocó a Eren y sus ojos se oscurecieron.  
-Porque merece algo mejor que un monstruo como yo…-contestó pesadamente el castaño bajando la cabeza, ocultando su dolorosa mirada.  
-Si estaba contigo es porque no te veía como un monstruo, ambos salen perdiendo en esto-  
-Si lo sé, pero hay personas que lo harán olvidarse de mí, personas normales y sin esta maldición que llevo todos los días, además mi propósito es solo uno y esa persona merece mucha felicidad, después de todo lo que paso-  
-Pues yo creo que su felicidad absoluta fue encontrar el amor contigo, ¿cómo estará ahora que tu no estas con ella o él?- Mina se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida, antes volvió a mirar a Eren –yo creo que si dos personas están juntas es porque se aceptan con sus diferencias y cargas para ayudarse mutuamente a superarlas, espero que cuando todo esto termine no sea tarde y te siga amando- la morena dio terminada la charla y salió del comedor dispuesta a llegar a su habitación para descanzar.

A Eren le dio un fuerte escalofrío por toda la espalda, sabía que tal vez esa persona estaba sufriendo, pero tenía a muchas más para ser feliz y ahora él no tenía salvación.

-Cuando todo esto termine lo más probable es que no me ame más o yo esté muerto…-

…

El cuartel del escuadrón de operaciones especiales estaba totalmente en silencio, los soldados después de una reconfortante cena se dirigieron sin chistar a sus respectivas habitaciones. La cena transcurrió normal, todos hablaban y contaban tonterías, excepto Mikasa la cual observaba a Rivaille con una cara de pocos amigos, se notaba la tensión en ambas personas, pero nadie quería comentar nada para no desatar a las bestias sedientas de sangre e ira que portaban ambos.

Rivaille se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas por todos lado en la cama, no lograba tranquilidad absoluta y lo peor de todo era que esos sentimientos de vacío y ausencia mezclada con angustia lo atacaban como nunca. No podía seguir así necesitaba despejarse y salir a dar una vuelta. Caminó por el cuartel observando con disgusto la suciedad de las paredes y paró su recorrido al ver una puerta entre abierta, la luz que sobresalía por la rendija entre la puerta y el marco daba la señal de que la persona que dormía en esa habitación estaba despierta, el pelinegro entro a la habitación sin avisarse, identificando a Irvin cómodamente sentado en una silla leyendo un libro.

-No puedes dormir- fue lo que dijo el rubio mientras observaba a Rivaille atentamente.  
-No…- contestó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a Irvin.  
-Supongo que buscas algo de compañía- Irvin dejó que el pelinegro se acomodara sentándose sobre su regazo posicionando una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.  
-Quizás sí, quizás no…- dijo coquetamente el sargento mientras se acercaba para besar a Irvin.

El comandante acepto gustosamente el beso, entreabriendo los labios de su amante para poder explorar libremente su boca, volviendo el beso más apasionado y feroz, Levi correspondía de manera desesperada, poco a poco ese sentimiento de angustia desaparecía dándole la bienvenida al placer y la lujuria, esto recién comenzaba…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: He llegado tarde de nuevo! *llora* trate de darme mucha inspiración, entre todo eso escuchaba música y la disparante del momento de Eren fue Sense tu de Terapia de Shock, eso me pasa por ver tanto pulseras rojas.**

**De aquí en adelante varias van a querer matarme u.u pero es necesario, ¡comprendan la situación desesperada de Levi!, el siguiente capítulo LEMON ERURI! *preparándome lentamente* lo que va a ser eso XD  
Sé que a muchas no les gustara lo sucedido con Mikasa, pero tipo que se re fue al carajo y Levi no tiene mucha paciencia… fue la idea de una amiga, yo solo la perfeccione, si tienen quejas es ella la culpable. **

**Bueno espero que les guste este capi, hago lo mejor que puedo por ustedes y sus hermosos comentarios que me alegran el día como no les da una idea. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 de "La traición" ha llegado (debería dejar de hacer esto, se me están acabando las presentaciones u.u). Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hjime Isayama (¡¿Por qué mataste a Hannes?!). El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historias" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencias: Muerte de personajes y Lemon**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

Eren permaneció sentado en la penumbra del comedor, alumbrado solo por una vela que ya iba perdiendo fuerza. No sabía exactamente cuantos minutos habían pasado de su charla con Mina y la retirada de esta. Su cabeza comenzó a divagar y a reflexionar lo dicho por la morena. Obviamente no había pensado en llevarlo a Levi, porque simplemente era obvio el odio y la aborrecía que el mayor le tenía a las criaturas, si le llegaba a insinuar una traición hacia la raza humana, Levi no iba a dudar en cortarle la cabeza.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, esta vez mostraba la presencia inoportuna de Aldred, el castaño frunzo el ceño al reconocer a la primera presencia de esa noche. No le caía mal el rubio, pero se las había arreglado para joderlo y ponerlo en ridículo todo el maldito día haciendo que su poca paciencia se perdiera en menos de dos segundos. Aldred observó a Eren por unos segundos e hizo un ademan con la cabeza en señal de saludo, el castaño respondió de la misma manera y volvió su vista a la vela que estaba al frente de él difundiéndose con lentitud, el rubio se sentó al frente de Eren con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-Tienes la cara de un melancólico suicida- dijo burlonamente el rubio volviendo la vista al castaño.  
-¿No puedes mantenerte callado por un segundo sin molestarme?- Eren miró a Aldred un poco molesto.  
-Tu eres el que se enoja y ni siquiera comencé a joderte como es debido- Aldred meneó la mano de manera despreocupada y volvió la mirada a la puerta del comedor con impaciencia –¿Cuanto más piensan hacerme esperar?, ¿creen que tengo ganas de sacrificar mi preciado descanso para esperar a que dejen de follar?-  
-Nikolay se enojaría si te escuchara decir eso-  
-Como si me importara, siempre lo digo y nunca lo niegan así que lo que deduje es que son dos amantes que se dan duro hasta el amanecer-  
-Como sea, eres muy molesto-  
-Tú no eres precisamente una persona bendecida con la paciencia y el sentido del humor- Aldred rodó los ojos fastidiado por la actitud tan a la defensiva de Eren -¿Por qué tienes esa cara de sufrido?-  
-Nada que te interese…-  
-La primera vez que te hablo bien en el día, sin ganas de pelear y me contestas así- dijo Al comenzando a molestarse.  
-Lo que paso no es de tu incumbencia-  
-Pero podría ayudarte…-  
-No necesito ayuda…-  
-¡Por tu cara de perro pareciera que sí!- el rubio se levantó de la silla y golpeó la mesa con la palma de las manos -¡¿Qué pasa, el nenito de papa extraña a su querido amor?!- Eren imitó la acción de Aldred, estaba molesto otra vez y pensando seriamente en una manera rápida de deshacerse del cadáver del rubio, porque no iba a salir vivo de ese día.  
-Escúchame, no tengo porque decirte nada a vos, no tienes por saber nada de mí, así que cállate y deja de molestar- Eren apretó los puños molesto e irritado, ¿que aparte de Mina este tarado iba a hacer de doctora corazón con él?.  
-Contar te hará desahogarte, no podemos tenerte con distracciones en la cabeza, así que eres libre de contar, después de todo somos compañeros- exclamó sorprendentemente tranquilo el rubio y volvió a sentarse bajo la mirada confundida de Eren.  
-Hablé con Mina sobre mi pareja…- comenzó el castaño, volvió a sentarse dirigiendo su vista a Alderd medio molesto y medio tranquilo.  
-¿Le dijiste quién era?-  
-No…-  
-¿Entonces, quién es?- el rubio recargó los brazos en la mesa entrelazando sus dedos, estaba muy interesado al parecer.  
-¿Por qué debería decírtelo?- el castaño alzó una ceja en modo de confusión por el repentino interés del rubio hacia él.  
-No seas idiota, al final de cuentas no saldrá de aquí, ¿a quién podría interesarle tu patética vida?-  
-A ti al parecer te interesa-  
-Es solo para tomar un poco de tiempo mientras los otros dejan de tener sexo- el castaño rio por lo bajo y se decidió a contestar un poco nervioso.  
-…Es mi sargento del escuadrón al que pertenecía anteriormente- contestó Eren un poco avergonzado pero con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Ya veo… ¿era un hombre difícil?-  
-Bastante, maniático de la limpieza, muy amargado y nunca tenía otra cara para mostrar que una malhumorada con ojeras enormes, aparte de que tenía problemas con su estatura de 1,60-  
-La verdad es que el concepto de damita delicada y tierna le queda como anillo al dedo- ambos rieron por el chiste del rubio -¿Cuántos años tiene?-  
-Como 34…-  
-Joder te metiste con un viejo amargado y encima enano-  
-¿Cuál es el problema?- Eren dirigió su mirada molesta por el comentario hasta el rubio.  
-Jajajajaja… me parece gracioso que teniendo a tantas mujeres hermosas o hombres hermosos y jóvenes… te quedaste con un vegete-  
-Cállate…-  
-¿Y qué te dijo Mina para estar con esa cara?-  
-Me dijo que si yo lo amaba tanto debí habérmelo traído conmigo y que cuando todo esto termine tal vez él no me iba a amar más…- Eren ocultó la vista, antes de irse había pensado esas posibilidades, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que lo único que quería era que Levi este bien.  
-Puede ser esa una posibilidad, ¿pero no has reconsiderado que tal vez ni crea que eres un traidor?-  
-¿Qué?- el castaño levanto la vista y observó sorprendido a Alderd que solo le dirigía una vista de aburrimiento mezclada con sueño.  
–Digo, si ambos se amaban y toda esa tontería, se supone que él te conoce y podría llegar a creer imposible lo que hiciste…- Aldred se levantó del asiento y miró la puerta del comedor –tal vez el traerlo hubiese sido mejor o peor, pero todo va en la confianza y en como conozcas a esa persona, si él cree en ti dudo mucho que llegue a pensar que eres un traidor… en cambio sí es al revés puede ser que se sienta muy dolido por lo que le hiciste sin explicación y al final busque olvidarte, no sabes cómo lo estará tomando, si bien o mal… pero al final de esto lo descubrirás y tendrás que sobrellevar su decisión- Aldred se encaminó a la puerta muy fastidiado -¡no puedo creer que te haya dicho todas esa idioteces, voy a buscar a los otros dos y me importara una mierda si duermen, follan o lo que sea que estén haciendo, nadie interrumpe mi siesta para que al final no se presente a la hora acordada!- salió del comedor recitando varios insultos y caminando con pisadas fuertes que denotaban su molestia.

Eren se quedó solo otra vez en el comedor, su cabeza volvió a divagar por segunda vez haciéndolo volver a donde ahora lo odiaban, haciendo que los recuerdos que intentaba por varias horas detener lo atacaran fuertemente formando un nudo en su garganta y estómago, sus ojos ardían por tratar de retener las lágrimas, pero al final cedieron y dejó que las gotas saladas recorrieran lentamente su rostro. Su pecho dolía a horrores y su garganta estaba seca, empezó a hipar por el llanto, la barrera que llevaba en pie más de una semana para poder conllevar la situación se había roto en menos de un segundo.

-Yo… lo siento mucho… Levi- musitó entrecortadamente el castaño.

…

Su cuerpo se estremecía al momento de recibir los toques pecaminosos de los labios del rubio en su cuello, su respiración se agitaba al percibir el choque de cuerpos necesitados de sexo, porque después de todo eso eran lo que estaban haciendo, teniendo sexo común y corriente, nada más.

Irvin besaba y mordía el cuello de Corporal como si fuera un dulce, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo pequeño aun cubierto por su pijama. El pelinegro se arqueaba en ocasiones gracias a los espasmos producidos por el placer del toque de las manos y los labios del comandante.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Rivaille?- preguntó el comandante susurrándole en el oído izquierdo al pelinegro.

Rivaille no contestó, solo atrajo el rostro del rubio para después besarlo con fiereza. El comandante comprendió bien la afirmación del pelinegro y devoró la pequeña boca con decoro mezclado con deseo, sus manos calientes serpenteaban por todo el cuerpo llegando a los muslos, sujeto con ambas manos el par de piernas cortas y atrajo el cuerpo contra él haciendo que sus intimidades semi-despiertas se rozaran logrando sacar un suspiro satisfactorio de amabas bocas masculinas.

Rivaille entre el beso llevó sus manos al pecho grande y fuerte del rubio, paseó sus manos por ese torso y llegó al cuello donde entrelazo sus brazos por atrás de la cabeza del rubio, acarició y tironeó un poco de sus cabello recibiendo un quejido ahogado en sus labios.

-Veo que estas un poco desesperado…- el comandante llevó sus manos al borde de la remera del pijama de Rivaille y comenzó a subir la tela hacia arriba -…no tendré piedad si eso es lo que quieres…- siguió subiendo la tela hasta que se mostraron ambos pezones del torso del más pequeño -…¿bien?...- llevó una de sus manos a uno de ellos y empezó a tocarlo lentamente, el cuerpo de Rivaille se tensó.

Las manos del rubio atendían los pezones del pelinegro, girando y tironeando levemente, haciendo que Rivaille mantuviera los ojos entrecerrados y que se removiera un poco por más atención. El comandante al notar los movimientos del pelinegro sonrió de manera lasciva y dirigió su boca a uno de los pezones para comenzar a lamerlo y morderlo con fuerza.

-¡Mughah!- jadeó el pelinegro al sentir la boca de su amante en una de sus zonas sensibles. El rubio siguió con su trabajo dejando a ambos pezones totalmente erectos.  
-Eres muy sensible en esas zonas, ¿no Rivaille?- preguntó Irvin sin recibir respuesta del otro.

El pelinegro se excitaba con lentitud, su miembro despierto comenzaba a dolerle por estar apresado, sus espasmos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero su mente estaba en otra persona. A su mente venían los recuerdos de Eren, en esa situación el castaño lo hacía llegar al orgasmo incontables veces en una noche como nunca nadie lo hizo antes, con él todo iba lento y excitante, pero con Irvin todo iba rápido aunque era más desesperante que excitante. Rivaille se decidió por desaparecer esos ridículos pensamientos y giró ambos cuerpos en la cama, quedando sobre Irvin apoyando su trasero en la polla despierta del comandante.

-Es mi turno…- susurró lujuriosamente en la oreja del rubio atrapando el lóbulo con sus dientes al momento que se removía sobre la pronunciada hombría haciendo que el comandante suspirara por la acción.

El pelinegro recorrió el torso del comandante y le desprendió los botones de la camisa que llevaba como pijama, una vez que vio la piel blanca decidió recorrer con la lengua los músculos del formado cuerpo, deslizó el apéndice suavemente por el estómago hasta llegar a la cadera, Irvin respiraba agitadamente debido a la placentera sensación que le producía la boca de Coporal.

Rivaille llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del comandante y la apretó levemente, el rubio suspiro y movió hacia adelante la cadera dando a entender que le gustaba ese toque. El pelinegro comenzó a sacar lentamente el pantalón junto con la ropa interior del rubio descubriendo un grande y largo miembro erecto con necesidad de atención. Levi acercó su boca y soplo en la punta, de inmediato el cuerpo más grande se tensó y su miembro vibró por la acción, sonrió complacido y relamió sus labios, su lengua recorrió sensualmente toda la longitud y luego engulló el miembro por completo comenzando leves movimientos rosando con los dientes la longitud excitada y dura de su compañero.

Irvin llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Rivaille y le indicó el ritmo que debía seguir, el cual lo hizo sin chistar, su cadera daba embestidas y su cuerpo subió de temperatura de un momento a otro, de su boca salían leves gemidos y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir el interior de la boca húmeda y pegajosa del sargento. Rivaille apretaba, chupaba y lamia todo ese pedazo de carne que bombeaba sangre fuertemente, él también estaba bastante caliente, así que llevó una de sus manos a su propio miembro para darse el placer necesitado, apretaba fuertemente y movía sus caderas en busca de deleite y satisfacción, en su boca se producían gemidos que la hacían vibrar logrando que el comandante moviera con más fuerza sus caderas sintiendo como ese reconocido cosquilleo se acumulaba en su miembro. En cuestión de segundos ambos se vinieron jadeando fuertemente, Levi se apartó dejando que varias gotas de semen chorearan de su boca hasta su pecho que se movía entrecortadamente.

-Creo que ya es hora…- musitó por lo bajo el comandante tomando a Levi lentamente y posicionándolo debajo de él nuevamente.

Rivaille tenía los ojos vidriosos, su respiración estaba muy agitada y su miembro dolorosamente hinchado aun después de haberse venido, su cuerpo entero estaba en letargo recibiendo caricias y besos desconocidos para él, se dejó hacer mientras sus pantalones eran retirados junto con su ropa interior, sus piernas eran separadas y su cadera era sutilmente levantada. Irvin llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada de Corporal y comenzó a adentrarlo pausadamente al percibir la tensión en el cuerpo pequeño, removió en el interior de esa entrada estrecha y cuando vio necesario inserto el segundo, la cabeza de Corporal se hizo fuertemente hacia atrás al recibir al segundo digito del rubio. El comandante movía los dedos haciendo tijeras, tratando de ensanchar y dilatar el anillado agujero del sargento, después de unos minutos introdujo el tercero.

-Nhgg… E…- Rivaille se tapó la boca rápidamente, casi decía el nombre del mocoso, fijó su vista entrecerrada en el rubio, al parecer no se había dado cuenta. Sintió los movimientos de los dedos más fuertes y deseó sentir ese toque aún más, comenzó a mover sus caderas necesitado.

Irvin retiró los dedos y se acomodó entre las piernas del pelinegro, de una sola estocada entro en Rivaille haciendo que su cuerpo se doblegara hacia atrás por el dolor.

-Hi-hijo de puta… ahh~- Rivaille trataba de cerrar inútilmente las piernas, giró su cabeza a un costado dejando su cuello al descubierto que fue aprovechado por Irvin el cual mordió fuertemente haciendo una marca muy notable que desprendía un poco de sangre –aahnmm…- jadeó el pelinegro extasiado.

Luego de unos minutos las estocadas no se hicieron esperar, Irvin arremetía fuertemente contra la estrecha entrada del pelinegro, este solo se arqueaba musitando gemidos y jadeos con la voz ronca debido al placer. Irvin logró encontrar el punto donde el cuerpo del sargento se sacudía y temblaba intensamente, golpeaba con toda fuerza ese lugar totalmente extasiado al escuchar salir de la boca del pelinegro gemidos de placer.

-Aghh… mal-maldita sea… allí...- jadeó Levi en forma de susurro, se tapaba la cara tratando de que no sea evidente su gran sonrojo y se mordía los labios para no pronunciar el nombre del mocoso –mas… más fu-fuerte… ahh~-  
-Rivaille…- gimoteó Irvin acelerando las embestidas agarrando la cadera del pelinegro con más firmeza para poder arremeter de manera concisa la próstata del cuerpo pequeño.

La mente de Rivaille estaba en blanco, su cuerpo sentía los espasmos, el placer y la locura… pero su mente sentía desolación, dolor y angustia, alguna parte de él le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, que estaba traicionando a Eren, no podía descifrar ese presentimiento con claridad, pero era lo que su subconsciente le manifestaba.

Ambos cuerpos percibieron su orgasmo llegar, Irvin cambio la posición del cuerpo de Rivaille dándolo vuelta para que quede su cara contra las sabanas, agarró la cadera del pelinegro y comenzó a moverse rápidamente mientras una de sus manos consentía el miembro de Rivaille. Por su parte Rivaille apretó las sabanas con sus manos hasta dejarlas de color blanco, mordió con más fuerza su labio inferior y empezó a moverse para poder ser llenado por completo.

Irvin sintió su miembro agrandarse y después de una potente embestida logro hacer que Rivaille se viniera manchando su mano y las sabanas, apretando su miembro el cual después de dos embestidas más eyaculo fuertemente en el interior apretado de Corporal.

-Ahhh… E-Eren… mghnh…- no pudo evitarlo, musitó el nombre del castaño de manera desesperada y rasposa, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente al igual que los de Irvin y su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Irvin salió del interior de Rivaille y este reaccionó levantándose apresuradamente, juntó su ropa y salió de la habitación dejando solo a un dolido Irvin. El pelinegro ignoró el dolor en su espalda y al momento de entrar a su habitación se dirigió a su escritorio para tirar todo lo que había sobre el mueble, pateo el escritorio y se volvió a la cama frustrado, la pateo también y la destendió con furia.

-¡Maldita sea, maldito seas Eren, maldito sea yo y maldito sea aquel que invento la palabra "amor"!- después de descargarse cayó al suelo debido a que el dolor en su espalda no lo dejo mantenerse en pie -¡Una mierda, mi vida es una mierda y todo por tu culpa maldito mocoso inútil!- permaneció unos segundos así, totalmente ido hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, sudado y que además el semen del Irvin estaba saliendo por su entrada manchando sus piernas y el suelo –Mejor me voy a bañar- se dirigió a la habitación de baño y se duchó sacándose todo rastro de lo sucedido con Irvin, excepto la marca notable en su cuello. No le dio importancia y se dirigió a arreglar su cama para después tirarse sobre esta y cerrar los ojos tratando de conseguir el sueño.

Ya mañana arreglaría las cosas.

…

-¡No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que esperar tanto solamente por llegada de estos!- la voz de Aldred sonaba molesta, irritada y a la vez adormecida, señalaba con furia a los cuatro recién llegados, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner e Ymir, los cuales solo lo observaban aburridos -¡pudieron haber avisado así dormía más!- esta vez su dedo se dirigió a Nikolay y Anneliese.  
-Ya cálmate, no tenemos toda la noche como para escuchar tus lloriqueos, comencemos con la reunión- anuncio molesta Anneliese y de inmediato todos se sentaron. Eren, Ymir, Aldred y Nikolay se sentaron juntos uno al lado del otro y al frente de ellos estaban Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt y Anneliese. Thomas estaba en la puerta del comedor como vigilante –de acuerdo, cuanto falta para el gran golpe-  
-Antes que nada debemos estar todos unidos e identificar a nuestros aliados y enemigos- anunció seriamente Nikolay.  
-Está más que claro que Herbet no es un aliado, hoy antes de que llegue Mina me amenazó- dijo el castaño bastante molesto por recordar ese momento.  
-Y es razonable, llegas así como así diciendo que eres el hijo del jefe y tomas un puesto de sargento, es más que obvio que no te tendrán confianza- mencionó seriamente Annie observando a Eren –lo mejor será que vallas con pasos cuidadosos-  
-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Bertholdt apoyando sus manos en la mesa.  
-Pues verán, tenemos mucha información de los muros gracias a Annie, pero no sabemos muy bien que es lo que planea hacer Grisha con esa información, lo mejor será lo siguiente, habrá una expedición dentro de un mes más o menos de la Legión de reconocimiento y tendremos que secuestrar a un miembro importante de los adoradores de los muros que se encuentra ahí…- dijo Nikolay seriamente.  
-¿Hablas de Christa?- interrogo sorprendida Ymir.  
-Exacto, ella sabe sobre los titanes que hay en las murallas mejor que nadie, le sacaremos información, mientras que Annie y los demás estarán en el destacamento principal tratando de también conseguir información- término por declarar el comandante.  
-¡¿Un mes más o menos?!- Eren se levantó de la silla enojado, no iba a estar en ese lugar un mes entero y además para conseguir información y no atacar que era justo por lo que había aceptado unirse.  
-Lo siento Eren eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora, no estamos conscientes de nuestros aliados y además tu padre casi ni nos habla y tampoco comunica nada- dijo Nikolay en un intento de calmar al castaño.  
-¿Así que eso es todo?- preguntó Aldred balanceándose en la silla -¿Ya puedo irme a dormir?-  
-¡Lo dices como si no te interesara!- vocifero el castaño ya cansado de la actitud del rubio.  
-¡Los digo porque son como las 3 de la mañana y lo único que quiero en este momento es ir a dormir, así que chau!- el rubio se retiró rápidamente de la habitación, los demás se levantaron y también salieron del comedor a paso lento, solo quedo Eren.  
-Maldita sea- el castaño salió paulatinamente, estaba muy molesto por el plan ridículo del comandante pero era verdad que no podían hacer mucho si no tenían información, lo único que se podía hacer era esperar a el día de la expedición –parece que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto…-

…

Rivaille se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, su cuerpo estaba cansado y abatido, sus ojos le ardían y pensaban, en conclusión estaba hecho mierda. Después de acomodar bien su habitación y despabilarse para poder vestirse, salió de su habitación y caminó pausadamente por los pasillos, no quería desayunar así que fue directo a su despacho. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a examinar los documentos encontrándose con uno que lo dejo descolocado por completo, fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose mostrando a un rubio alto con aspecto serio.

-*El mundo está jodidamente en mi contra, de todas las personas que están en este mugriento castillo*…- no dijo nada y dejo que el comandante entrara.  
-Rivaille tiene que desayunar- dijo el rubio seriamente.  
-No tengo ganas de desayunar…- contesto fríamente el pelinegro.  
-No seas caprichoso y ven a desayunar de una vez-  
-Irvin… lo que paso ayer…-  
-No pasa nada, yo te dije que iba a lograr que te olvidaras de Eren- interrumpió Irvin, su rostro estaba inquebrantable como muy pocas veces y sus palabras contenían seguridad –vamos a desayunar de una vez- salió del despacho, Rivaille después de unos segundos lo siguió aun caminando un poco adolorido.  
-Vi los papeles…- soltó Rivaille de repente -¿Cuándo se realizara?-  
-Tal vez dentro de un mes…-  
-Bien, me preparare…- sentencio el pelinegro fríamente con su mirada en alto, Irvin lo observo un poco preocupado pero decidió dejarlo.

Los días pasaban rápidamente Irvin y Rivaille se acercaban más y el pelinegro poco a poco dejaba de pensar en Eren y la desolación en su corazón, sus entrenamientos eran intensos y largos, no pensaba doblegarse al ver al castaño y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era ese esperado encuentro para poder aclarar los asuntos pendientes. Por su parte Eren trataba de mejorar en los entrenamientos, estaba ansioso y a la vez preocupado, ¿Cómo reaccionarían al verlo?, seguramente de manera no muy grata, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, tenía que entrenar y superarse a como dé lugar.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en el mes tan esperado… la expedición de la Legión de reconocimiento comenzaría al día siguiente. ¿Quién saldrá victorioso?

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: ahhh que lindo es saber que termine por fin :D**

**U.u perdón por el lemon pero es necesario, creo jajaja bueno así como voy creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a entregar los capítulos a esta hora, malditas maestras y sus malditas pruebas e informes con presentación u.u**

**Una pregunta: ¿Hago bien la redacción? A veces pienso que escribo como una nena de 5 años u.u contéstenme sinceramente!**

**Bueno espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios del capi anterior, ya llevo 50 O.o y yo que era feliz con solo ver tres jajajaj **

**Gracias por leer el fic y nos vemos en el siguiente (ENCUENTROS MUAJAJJAJAJA)**


	8. Encuentros

**¡Ha llegado el capítulo siete de "La traición"!. Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y Lemon**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Encuentros

En las horas frescas de la mañana del día anterior a la expedición, los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento se paseaban alrededor del castillo preparándose y entrenando para la esperada fecha, donde nuevamente saldrían a luchar por sus vidas y la libertad de la humanidad. Pero para otros, esa salida al exterior significaba otra cosa, el encuentro con cierto castaño de ojos verdes, las respuestas necesitadas para aclarar sus confusiones y las confirmaciones de sus sospechas.

En los últimos días tanto Rivaille como Mikasa estuvieron sometidos a arduos entrenamientos que contaban con entr horas en la mañana y también en la tarde.

La pelinegra estaba preparada para enfrentarse al sargento si la situación lo requería, su seguridad sobre lo que pensaba del castaño se había reforzado en esos últimos días, no tenía dudas de que lo encontraría y trataría de saber la verdadera razón de sus acciones y el repentino cambio de sus decisiones por las cuales peleó para poder entrar a la Legión.

Rivaille por otro lado se mantenía alerta y vigilaba las actitudes y movimientos de la pelinegra, estaba seguro de que si ella se encontraba con Eren no dudaría en seguirlo y no le importaría si eso significaba traicionar a la raza humana o no. Su entrenamientos eran pesados y duraderos por los cuales la tarea de la limpieza había pasado a segundo plano y eso sorprendía como también preocupaba al rubio, el pelinegro se presentaba muy pocas veces a la cena y al almuerzo, además su ánimo estaba peor de lo que no había estado antes, llegando a maldecir por tonterías sin sentido o incluso denigrar varias veces a los novatos por un incumplimiento de sus tareas.

Irvin trataba de comprender el comportamiento del pelinegro, en los últimos días donde el entrenamiento del sargento se había intensificado se alejaba y casi no le dirigía la palabra por más que logró afianzar su relación con él durante el mes. El comandante entrenaba con Hanji ya que no quería molestar a Rivaille y menos en ese aspecto que involucraba la relación que tuvo con Eren, pero no podía ignorar las actitudes que tenía actualmente el pelinegro, cada vez que no lo veía en el comedor pedía dos raciones y se dirigía a donde se encontraba para finalmente obligarlo a comer ya sea que este entrenando o no.

Con respecto a los demás, los novatos se ocupaban normalmente de sus tareas, Christa junto con Sasha se ocupaban de la cena y también entrenaban juntas, lograron convertirse en grandes amigas en tan poco tiempo; Jean y Armin con la ayuda de Connie entrenaban a los novatos en la tarde y luego se ocupaban de sus ejercicios cada uno por su cuenta. Armin aún tenía ese sentimiento de duda que no le permitía juzgar a su mejor amigo y casi hermano, todos los días analizaba en su cabeza la situación en el bosque tratando de descubrir si se le había pasado algo que le indicara que Eren mintió, algún gesto, alguna palabra, el brillo de sus ojos que eran como las puertas al alma del chico, pero tanto las palabras como la actitud del castaño fueron tan reales esa vez que lo asustaban, ¿Qué le paso a ese cabeza dura de personalidad explosiva conocido como su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no pudo enterarse de lo que pasaba por su cabeza?, tantas preguntas y no lograba encontrar las respuestas por más que vuelva al pasado una y otra vez, por eso entrenaba para enfrentarlo como se debía y confirmar sus sospechas y aclarar sus dudas.

Hanji junto con Mikasa se ocupaban del entrenamiento con los novatos a la mañana y luego cada una entrenaba por su lado, la sargento al igual que Armin tenía sus dudas con respecto a Eren y no podía afirmar ni negar nada, pero como toda científica hecha y derecha que era buscaría como sea la resolución final aceptándolas aunque le duela.

-Enserio deberías pararlo- dijo la sargento sentada en el suelo observando a Irvin entrenar  
-No me hace caso y si me aventuro más allá de lo que su paciencia puede durar perderé un brazo (XD)- contestó el rubio con una mueca dolorosa.  
-Entrenar tanto terminara por dejarlo agotado y necesitamos que este al 100 por ciento mañana-comentó Mike parado con los brazos cruzados atrás de Hanji.  
-El grandote tiene razón, Rivaille ya se está pasando- Hanji se levantó del suelo con un salto, su rosto mostraba alegría mezclada con picardía que ambos hombres lograron reconocer.  
-Hanji será mejor que lo dejes en paz- avisó Mike preocupado por la integridad física de su amiga.  
-No lo dejare hacer lo que le plazca, una comida más que se saltee y terminara por desaparecer lo poco que tiene de carne y huesos- reprochó con un puchero de molestia la científica.  
-Él es grande y se sabe cuidar solo, además no te escuchara- dijo Irvin rodando los ojos l recordar las incontables veces que había tratado de hablar con Rivaille, pero no consiguió hacerlo razonar.  
-Pues a mí me escuchara- terminó por declarar la sargento para después comenzar a caminar en busca del pelinegro.  
-Irvin, tu y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Mike seriamente una vez que Hanji desapareció de la vista de ambos.  
-Supongo que es sobre mi relación con Rivaille-  
-Te estas comportando como un niño-  
-Ya se lo dije a Hanji, no voy a perder de nuevo esta oportunidad de estar con él- el comandante observó a Mike severamente.  
-¿Y cómo crees que terminara toda esta farsa?- Mike le sostuvo la mirada, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.  
-Como debe terminar o como debió terminar y no es una farsa-  
-Eres obstinado…-  
-Piensa lo que quieras-

Ambos hombres permanecieron en silencio mirándose agriamente, al cabo de unos minutos Irvin comenzó a retirarse a paso firme con destino al interior del cuartel pero lo detuvo en seco las palabras de Mike que salieron de su boca con un tono de reproche mezclado con decepción.

-Rivaille no podrá olvidar a Eren contigo porque tú solo estas encaprichado y él confundido, tarde o temprano ambos se darán cuenta- Mike se alejó por el lado contrario al tomado por Smith y este quedo parado en su lugar con una sensación de molestia y vacío en su estómago.

Hanji luego de interminables minutos que le parecieron horas de búsqueda por todo el cuartel, logró encontrar a su objetivo en el patio trasero sentado contra un árbol alejado de todo y de todos, son su expresión monocorde e inquebrantable de molestia infinita, solo que esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó sigilosamente pero fue descubierta a medio camino por una ramita que pisó accidentalmente logrando hacer que el pelinegro abriera los ojos molesto por la interrupción de su descanso y no mejoró si no que empeoró su expresión al reconocer a la causante de dicha interrupción.

-¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos?- preguntó molesto el sargento al tener en frente a la morocha.  
-Nada solo acompañarte- contestó Hanji con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado del pelinegro.  
-Si claro… no estoy de humor así que…-  
-Nunca está de humor para ser exactos-  
-Cierra la boca, lo que quiero decir de manera sutil para no sacarte a patadas es que quiero que ya te largues y no me molestes-  
-No lo hare- la cara de Zoe cambió a una seria como muy pocas veces lo hacía si no se trataba de sus preciados titanes.  
-No me jodas…-  
-Ya se lo dije a Irvin y te lo diré a ti ahora, lo que estás haciendo está mal-  
-Y se lo dije a Mikasa y te lo repetiré a ti ahora, lo que yo haga no te incumbe-  
-Eres como mi hermano y yo te quiero ayudar-  
-Pobre de mí y no necesito tu ayuda-  
-Estas confundido, acéptalo porque después te dolerá peor…-  
-Lo que trato de olvidar me duele…-  
-Pero es un sentimiento real y no una ilusión para escapar-  
-…- Rivaille permaneció en silencio pensando que si no le prestaba atención la morocha se largaría y lo dejaría en paz.  
-Si te quedas callado es porque sabes que tengo razón-  
-No, lo hago para que te vayas-  
-De acuerdo, es un tema delicado el de Eren que lo resolveremos mañana, espero, pero también quiero hablar sobre tus entrenamientos excesivos-  
-¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con Irvin?-  
-Si faltas a otra comida te jodere todos los días por el resto de tu vida- amenazó la morocha con una sonrisa burlona al ver el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Corporal.  
-Está bien- terminó por decir el pelinegro bastante fastidiado.  
-Bien nos vemos en un rato para el almuerzo- Hanji se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo a dos pasos de Rivaille –No creo que puedas matarlo…- dijo tristemente luego volvió a retomar la marcha lentamente.  
-Eso lo veremos…- susurró el pelinegro firme y serio.

El resto del día transcurrió normal y Rivaille se presentó al almuerzo con cara de perro, se ubicó al lado de Hanji diciéndole con la mirada "mira, acá estoy bruja" causando gracia en la morocha, Irvin se impresionó por su presencia y le sonrió a Hanji felicitándola.

Pasó la noche rápida para algunos, lenta para otros, pero las horas transcurrieron hasta hacerse las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente, el día de la expedición extra mural n° 107. Los novatos corrían desesperados tratando de preparar los caballos y las carretas, pero al cabo de una hora todo estaba listo y se formaron con el resto de sus superiores. El comandante Irvin junto con Mike estaban al frente de la formación, atrás de ellos estaban ubicados Hanji y Rivaille, le seguían Mikasa la segunda al mando en el escuadrón de Rivaille y Armin el líder en las estrategias. Jean, Christa, Sasha y Connie es sus lugares en diferentes posiciones de la formación y líderes de pequeños escuadrones de 4 novatos, ya listos comenzaron a avanzar.

El trayecto al distrito Karanes les resulto nostálgico y doloroso, hace un mes salieron de la misma manera pero alegres y con altas expectativas por los avances conseguidos y las pocas presencias de titanes, ahora todo era totalmente diferente, miedo, dolor y con la ausencia notable de grandes compañeros. Llegaron a dicho distrito recibidos por los gritos de desconformidad proveniente de los aldeanos, el sargento como nunca tenía ganas de masacrar a esos estúpidos a los que solo les preocupaba sus vidas y cuanto tragarían cada día, Mikasa observaba en silencio los rostros de las personas hasta que se encontró con unas caras conocidas que le oprimieron el pecho, los chicos, niños y niñas que una vez la miraron a ella y a Eren con alegría y admiración, ahora cambiaron su mirada para darle paso a la pena y la decepción.

La enorme puerta se abrió y luego de unos segundos se dio comienzo a la misión.

…

En el destacamento de Nikolay todo marchaba agitadamente, Eren y Aldred se encargaban de administrar las tareas que le eran correspondientes a los soldados de su escuadrón y también a los de Anneliese. Mina y Thomas, que también participarían en la misión, preparaban los caballos torpemente debido al nerviosismo. Anneliese se mantenía distante vigilando a Herbet, observando cuidadosamente cada movimiento y gesto dedicado a Eren.

Se hicieron las 7 de la mañana y Nikolay junto con Ymir, Bertholdt, Reiner y Annie no hacían acto de presencia por ningún lado y los nervios de Eren aumentaban amenazando un ligero ataque de pánico que Aldred trataba de detener mayoritariamente con golpes.

-¡Ya es suficiente, para cuando estos lleguen la Legión habrá ido y venido 450 veces, los iré a buscar y Anneliese vendrá conmigo!- gritó enojado Al y comenzó a caminar rápidamente seguido por una aburrida Anneliese.  
-¿Por qué no le pediste a tu querido amor que viniera contigo?- preguntó desinteresadamente la morena haciendo que Al diera un brinco.  
-¡¿Amor?,¿De quién demonios estás hablando?!- Aldred se giró enojado, su cara estaba terriblemente roja hasta las orejas.  
-De la persona con la que has estado pegado como garrapata todos estos últimos días- reclamó aburrida la morena poniendo más nervioso a Al –O sea Eren…-  
-¡¿Ese nenito de papa?!... sí, claro… no digas idioteces y vamos que quiero terminar esta búsqueda sin sentido de una vez por todas- Aldred volvió a retomar el camino un poco apresurado con pasos torpes debido al nerviosismo y causándole gracia a Anneliese, a lo lejos lograron diferenciar al comandante y a los demás -¡ya era hora de que aparecieran!-  
-No es para tanto- dijo Nikolay un poco irritado –no empieces la mañana…-  
-¡¿Mañana?!, por si no te has dado cuenta un poco más y son las 2 de la tarde- gritó enojado el rubio pero aún se le notaba el nerviosismo por la conversación anterior.  
-Ya déjate de dramatismos y vámonos- termino por decir Anneliese agarrando a Aldred del cuello del uniforme y empezando a arrástralo hacia donde estaban los demás esperándolos nuevamente.  
-Al fin, ¿dónde estaban?- preguntó Eren bastante molesto dirigiéndose a Nikolay, Al giró el rostro ocultando su sonrojo ya que se acordó de la conversación que mantuvo con Anneliese.  
-Ordenando los últimos detalles, les diré lo siguiente, Mina, Thomas, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, Ymir y Eren, tendrán que taparse los rostros con un pañuelo dejando a la vista solo los ojos-  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó indignado el castaño.  
-Los reconocerán inmediatamente si los ven y una persecución que termine por atraparlos es lo que menos necesitamos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Nikolay seriamente, luego de recibir el asentimiento indignado de Eren prosiguió –traten lo más posible de estar alejados de la Legión hasta que yo les de la señal para comenzar con la misión, los detalles se los contare antes de que lleguemos al bosque, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde-  
-No sería así si hubieses llegado temprano- reclamó Aldred.  
-Cállate… Eren estarás al lado mío al frente, atrás estarán Aldred y Anneliese, después Annie e Ymir, luego Thomas y Mina y por ultimo estarán Reiner y Bertholdt- indicó el comandante, luego de unos minutos estaban formados y listos, Eren y los demás se taparon el rostro como indicó Nikolay -¡Muy bien, adelante!-

Herbet observó con molestia como se alejaban, desde la llegada de Eren no le sacó los ojos de encima algo en su interior le decía que en él no debía confiar, luego de patear la arena del suelo volvió hacia el cuartel para cumplir con sus tareas cotidianas.

El trayecto hacia el bosque para ambos bandos estaba siendo muy complicado. La Legión de comienzo tuvo varios altercados con 5 titanes excéntricos que les aparecieron de la nada, Mikasa se encargaba de ellos con facilidad, pero cada vez aparecían más y más y la operación para detectar enemigos a la distancia no pudo realizarse debido a la cantidad innecesaria de titanes que aparecían por distintos lugares. El escuadrón de Nikolay estaba en la misma situación, pero muchos de los titanes los reconocían a mitad de camino y se alejaban hacia el bosque aunque eso no quitaba que algunos trataran de abalanzarse hacia ellos con el propósito de aplastarlos, por lo cual Annie se transformó dos veces para parar a dichos titanes y eliminarlos enseguida, estaban en la mitad del recorrido y sin enemigos a la vista Nikolay detuvo la marcha y se giró para así poder hablar con los chicos que hicieron un circulo alrededor de él.

-Muy bien, por lo que sé la misión de la Legión consiste en crear una base en el bosque de árboles enormes…-  
-¿Acaso son suicidas?- interrumpió burlonamente Aldred recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Eren -¡no me toques idiota!- reclamó avergonzado y enojado.  
-Entonces cállate y no interrumpas- contestó el castaño.  
-Ya basta, ¿será posible que ni en una misión se pueden comportar?- regañó molesta Anneliese.  
-Me encantaría que se sacaran esa maldita costumbre de interrumpirme con sus peleas de niños cuando estoy hablando…- dijo Nikolay harto de que la situación se repita millones de veces, en reuniones, ordenes, consejos, en todo lo que él trataba de indicar siempre Aldred interrumpía, Eren comenzaba la pelea con un golpe y Anneliese los paraba con insultos o golpes -…no sé cómo aún no he tenido un ataque de histeria con ustedes, bueno como decía, lo mejor será esperar a que se separen así Ymir se convertirá en titán y dado su complexión física y boca enorme, podrá almacenar a Christa en su boca y escapar por los árboles, nosotros vigilaremos que nadie la siga y si es así entonces tendremos que intervenir y herirlos para que nos dejen de seguir o distraerlos con algo más, ¿alguna duda?- todos negaron la cabeza –Muy bien sigamos…-

Volvieron a retomar la marcha, a Eren lo consumía en su totalidad el sentimiento del nerviosismo, por más que le dijeron que no tenía que verse con nadie, ansiaba encontrarse con Rivaille y preguntarle cómo estaba, confirmar si lo odiaba o no aunque le doliera el conocer la respuesta. Les faltaba poco para llegar, a lo lejos se podían diferenciar los árboles y el sentimiento de Eren aumentó.

La Legión comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, llegaron con 4 bajas era demasiado malo para un comienzo pero no iban a dejar la misión, en el camino se distinguían las manchas de sangre secas, el vestigio del horrible día que tuvieron que acontecer en ese bosque hace un mes atrás. Irvin ordenó la inmediata separación para cubrir más terreno y poder verificar la existencia cercana de titanes, a los novatos se les podía apreciar el miedo a la distancia, sus cuerpos temblaban y su ojos movían rápidamente, con cualquier ruido daban un salto junto con un grito ahogado, una imagen totalmente denigrante para Rivaille quien pensaba que su escuadrón, compuesto por esos mocosos sin experiencia, de ese día no salía para contarlo.

Rivaille decidió apartarse de todo ese ajetreo y cabalgó más adelante del punto en donde estaban, llego al lugar donde encontró a su anterior equipo muerto, en el pasto estaban presentes las manchas de sangre de Auruo y Erd, en el árbol la de Petra y a lo lejos se podía notar el cable que una vez sostuvo el cadáver de Gunter, los cuerpos no estaban, a lo mejor se los comió un titán o quien sabe lo que pudo pasar en ese lugar. El pelinegro apretó los puños en son de la ira que recorría su pequeño cuerpo, la imagen de lo sucedido pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza atormentándolo y comprimiendo su pecho hasta el punto de dolerle.

El escuadrón de Nikolay llegó al bosque e hicieron lo indicado por el comandante, al notar la presencia de la Legión se mantuvieron alejados y alerta de cualquier amenaza titán, Eren y los demás aun llevaban consigo el equipo tridimensional así que lo utilizaron para subir a los árboles y controlar desde arriba esperando la señal de Nikolay quien se había apartado junto con Ymir para buscar a Christa. La señal, un disparo de humo rojo, avisó el inicio de la misión. Eren al divisar el humo comenzó a apartarse para poder escapar de la vista de los novatos que comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro al ver el humo rojo, logró encontrar refugio en un árbol, pero sus sentido se pusieron alerta al escuchar una voz muy familiar que provenía de abajo, al girar hacia atrás la vista logró diferenciar a Rivaille parado con la cabeza gacha y al agudizar su mirar reconoció en donde estaba y porque hablaba.

-…supongo que decir lo siento no es suficiente en este momento…- dijo adolorido el pelinegro, Eren percibía como cada musculo de su cuerpo dolía al escuchar las palabras de lamentaciones salidas de sus labios y todo era por su culpa -…llegue tarde, confié en quien no tenía que confiar y ustedes pagaron mis errores… pero les juro que los vengare… hare que ese bastardo pague por lo que hizo…-

Eren no pudo más con su cuerpo y mente, las palabras de odio que soltaba el pelinegro le dieron justo en el corazón, los sabia, él lo odiaba y no lo culpaba, bajó del árbol en donde se encontraba con sutileza y caminó hasta quedar en frente de la espalda del sargento alejado solo a tres pasos de él.

-Levi…- llamó en voz alta el castaño, el nombrado al reconocer el timbre de voz se giró rápidamente impresionado al encontrarse con la persona que más odiaba en ese momento.  
-Tu… maldita basura- fueron las palabras que articuló el sargento envuelto en ira y dolor.

El castaño no dijo nada solo se sentó en el suelo bajando la mirada, no se dignaba en verlo a la cara.

-Si quieres vengarte, esta será tu oportunidad…- susurró el castaño, dándole permiso al sargento para golpearlo y sacar toda su ira contra él.

Corporal no lo pensó dos veces, su cuerpo se movió por instinto hacia el del castaño y de manera salvaje casi inhumana comenzó a golpearlo, no estaba pensando, no estaba sintiendo, en ese momento era un ser tomado completamente por los sentimientos de la venganza, el odio y el abandono. El castaño recibía los golpes sin quejarse aunque le dolieran en su totalidad, era su culpa por lo que estaba pasando Rivaille y no pensaba rechistar por nada del mundo, recibiría su castigo y si era necesario aceptaría la muerte a manos de la persona que aun amaba.

Rivaille no se contuvo en nada, sacó sus espadas y comenzó a clavarlas en el cuerpo de Eren, en ambas manos, piernas y estómago, ignorando los gritos de dolor provenientes del castaño, solo le quedo una espada en la mano y la alzo apuntando a la cabeza de Eren, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, su rostro no mostraba ningún aviste de emoción y sus manos agarraban firmemente el arma con la que acabaría la existencia de ese muchacho.

-…Lo… sie-siento Levi…- logro susurrar entrecortado Eren producto de la sangre presente en su boca que lo ahogaba y las espadas clavadas en su estómago que no lo dejaban respirar.

En ese momento la cabeza de Levi hizo click y lo devolvió a la realidad, diviso el cuerpo magullado y clavado de Eren y luego su propia mano llena de sangre con el arma, ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué estaba temblando de miedo repentinamente? ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, Eren pudo notar ese cambio en el pelinegro y observo sorprendido como este bajaba el brazo que sostenía la espada.

-Al final tuviste razón…- articuló entrecortadamente el pelinegro.

El silencio se prolongó varios minutos en donde solo existían ellos dos y el dolor que los amparaba, Rivaille no se movía solo analizaba con cuidado a Eren, las ganas de matarlo cesaron, en cambio surgió un nuevo sentimiento que no se había puesto a pensar en todo su entrenamiento, la duda, quería preguntarle porque lo hizo, aclararse del todo y luego analizar lo que seguiría. Eren de alguna manera agradeció el que Rivaille haya parado, sentía la necesidad de explicarse para así irse en paz, pero todo eso se vio frustrado por el sonido de una explosión a la distancia seguido de una luz incandescente de color naranja-amarillenta que Eren logró distinguir como la transformación de Ymir, al parecer lograron divisar y capturar a Christa.

De entre los arboles cerca de ellos apareció una figura conocida por el castaño, era Aldred quien al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Eren fue en su búsqueda encontrándolo a punto de ser eliminado, o eso parecía, por un soldado de la Legión, de un movimiento rápido liberó a Eren retirando las espadas a una velocidad increíble bajó la vista sorprendida del pelinegro, tomó a Eren entre sus brazos y luego de dirigirle una mirada de odio al sargento se subió a su caballo y se alejó de ese lugar. Rivaille quedo tieso, sus músculos no funcionaban y su mente estaba en blanco, ¿Quién demonios era esa persona?.

-¡Detente!- gritó el castaño al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, sus heridas comenzaron inmediatamente a curarse.  
-¡Cállate!- contestó el rubio encabronado, a los pocos kilómetros se detuvo y bajo del caballo ayudando a Eren para que se siente en el suelo -¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!-  
-¡Tu no entiendes nada!-  
-¡¿Entender qué?, ¿entender que quieres morir así como si nada?!-

-¡Eres un inepto, eso es lo que eres, entraste al destacamento seguro de lo que podría conllevar tu decisión, ¿y ahora te doblegas y aceptas la muerte como si nada?!- Aldred se paseaba de un lado a otro totalmente irritado -¡cúrate rápido que nos tenemos que ir!-  
-Él estaba llorando… él me odia…- decía entrecortadamente el castaño consternado por lo sucedido con Rivaille, Aldred lo observó por un segundo y luego bufó de cansancio.  
-Creí que ibas a poder soportarlo, pero veo que no pudiste-  
-Yo…- la mirada de Eren se perdió entre los árboles.  
-¿Quieres morir?- el castaño asintió lentamente –pues no voy a dejar que mueras, quieras o no completaras esta misión aunque tenga que arrastrarte por el camino…- el rubio se sentó al lado de Eren esperando a que las heridas se curasen por completo, observó la cara sorprendida del castaño y por su cabeza pasó la idea más descabellada que alguna vez pudo tener en su vida, quería besar a Eren.  
-¿Por qué estas ayudándome?-  
-Porque es fastidioso ver como una persona abandona a medio camino solo por una caída-  
-Mi caída es grande y no me quiero levantar…-  
-Pues yo te levantare…-  
-…¿Por qué?...- el rubio no contestó solo siguió sus sentimientos y se acercó al castaño robándole un beso, Eren se sorprendió por esa acción pero su cuerpo no respondía para apartar al rubio, en el beso lograba identificar cariño y fuerzas, las que necesitaba para seguir adelante, luego de unos minutos Aldred se separó rápidamente y no le dirigió la mirada.  
-¿Eren?...- el tono de voz pasmado le indicó a Eren que estaba en graves problemas, ya que por más que el timbre de melodía en la voz haya cambiado con los años podía diferenciarla a kilómetros de distancia, Mikasa lo había encontrado -¿Eres tu Eren?...-

Aldred de inmediato se puso a la defensiva protegiendo a Eren con su cuerpo, Mikasa salto del árbol en donde se encontraba y se puso al frente del rubio con una mirada fiera y asesina.

-¡Tú eres uno de los que se llevó a Eren, tú y tu equipo lo obligaron a irse!- gritó enfurecida la morena, Eren se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermana pensaba que todos lo odiaban y nadie iba a tener misericordia en verlo como hizo Rivaille -¡voy a matarte maldita escoria y me llevare a Eren de regreso!-  
-A ver de que eres capaz nena- retó amenazadoramente el rubio y poniéndose en posición de ataque, listo para golpear.

Mikasa envuelta en ira se dirigió a Aldred con intensiones sobradas en matarlo, pero la detuvo Eren quien estaba mayoritariamente curado, sus ojos se dirigieron a los de su hermana mirándola duramente haciendo sorprender a la chica por esa frialdad no tan común en su hermano.

-Creo que no te quedo muy claro lo de la otra vez, te dije que no volvería para defender a una raza tan débil e inmunda como los humanos…- escupió con frialdad Yeager -…así que mejor lárgate-  
-Pero Eren…- Mikasa estaba tiesa, su hermano, aquel que peleo con su madre y medio mundo diciendo que lograría la libertad de la humanidad, ahora era un ser irreconocible para sus ojos –tu… dijiste que querías que la humanidad fuera libre… ¡entraste a la Legión para lograr esa libertad!, ¡¿por qué estás haciendo esto?!-  
-Porque me di cuenta de que perdí mi tiempo con sueños tontos e ilusiones falsas…- contestó con indiferencia el castaño, siendo observado por un pasmado Aldred.  
-No… nunca dirías eso… ¡eso es mentira!- Mikasa agarro del brazo a Eren bruscamente, se llevaría a su hermano quiera o no, el que le estaba hablando no era Eren -¡algo te hicieron!-  
-¡Ya basta!- y sucedió lo que Eren jamás en su vida pudo llegar a pensar que sucedería y lo que jamás se lograría perdonar, golpeó en el estómago a Mikasa dejándola sin aire y en el suelo encorvada -¡déjame en paz, tú no eres mi madre, tú no eres mi hermana, tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, no eres nada de mí!- gritó a todo pulmón, su cuerpo amenazaba con temblar de miedo y dolor, lo único que pudo hacer fue girarse y dirigirse a Aldred -¡vámonos de aquí!- el rubio enseguida atrajo su caballo y ayudó a Eren a subirse, se alejaron del lugar abandonando en el suelo a Mikasa adolorida por el golpe y llorando por lo sucedido.

A lo lejos pudieron diferenciar al titán de Ymir saltando entre los árboles y a los demás atrás de ella controlando que nadie los siga en pocos segundos se unieron a los demás, Nikolay notó las heridas en cuerpo de Eren pero no dijo nada, hablaría con él después de que llegaran a salvo al destacamento, lograron salir del bosque con éxito y no se detuvieron a pedir explicaciones a Aldred y a Eren por su repentina desaparición, siguieron adelante, el castaño observó por última vez el bosque, no sabía porque se levantó y decidió seguir con su misión, pero por alguna razón la determinación de Al lo hizo volver, después hablaría con él sobre el beso, ahora le agradecía silenciosamente las palabras que le dijo.

Armin encontró a Mikasa llorando desconsolada en el suelo, preocupado se acercó a su amiga y se agacho a su altura apoyando su mano en la espalda de esta.

-¿Qué paso Mikasa?-  
-Eren…-  
-¡¿Te encontraste con Eren?!-  
-Ese no era Eren, no sé qué le paso a mi hermano…-

Armin bajó la cabeza decepcionado y afligido, no quería confirmar en esa misión que Eren era un traidor, pero al parecer la actitud y lágrimas de Mikasa lo confirmaban. El rubio ayudó a Mikasa para que se levantara y volvieron con el resto de la Legión, la morena no le dirigió la mirada a Rivaille y tampoco dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso, llegaron al distrito a las 3 de la tarde con 20 bajas, como siempre los aldeanos nos los recibieron de la mejor manera, pero no les importó.

Sasha estaba destrozada por el secuestro de su amiga, Mikasa y Armin aún más por lo de Eren, Rivaille seguía en un estado de trance, había sido encontrado por Irvin quien después de confirmar que estaba vivo lo llevó con el resto del escuadrón, pero el pelinegro no dijo nada en todo el trayecto explicando el porqué de su estado catatónico a Hanji le preocupó el estado de su amigo pero no quería acercarse, después de todo algo le decía que lo que había dicho se cumplió. Llegaron al cuartel al cabo de dos horas y luego de acomodar en silencio los caballos y las carretas, todos se encerraron en sus habitaciones permaneciendo toda la tarde en ese lugar, sin ganas de hablar ni de moverse solo descansar del agitado día que tuvieron.

Continuara

* * *

**Nota:** _Ohhhh siiii! Después de haber estado todo un día con mi amiga, tratando de descifrar mi letra y claro acomodando un poco la gramática y redacción, por fin lo conseguí! Primer capítulo con título y bastante largo que contaba con 3000 palabras y solo el encuentro con Mikasa, pero luego mi amiga me dijo de hacer también el encuentro con Rivaille lo que me llevo como 2000 palabras más u.u… Por suerte el ir a la casa de mi amiga funcionó y pude escribir con tranquilidad en mi notebook :) _

_Bueno, perdón por hacerlas esperar, hice el anuncio segura de que mi castigo duraría toda una vida pero con estoy libre de culpas y cargas. Espero que les guste!_

_Acá dejare los agradecimientos del aviso, lamentablemente Rivaille se encuentra limpiando estantes y como no llega y se niega a buscar banquito, no dejara la tarea hasta ver a la telaraña de Aragor salida de mi estante: _

_Sakuyachan17: Jajajjaja no sé ._. es algo que no se me cruzo por la cabeza… Todo puede ser en este fic mi dulce criatura :D gracias por tu review. Besos_

_Rinaco-Sawada: PERDON, A MI TAMBIEN ME DOLIO HACERLO A RIVAILLE UNA TROLA BUSCA CAMA, ya veremos si le da a Aldred para ser uke o no, no sé si hacer que Eren se empareje o muera muajajajja no mentira, ninguna molestia chica :D gracias por tu comentario y sugerencia. Besos_

_Sayuki Yukimura: gracias, trato de mejorar pero no me sale, tengo que estar muy inspirada u.u ahora todas quieren un Aleren o ErenAl? O.o Todas odiamos a Irvin u.u gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo._

_stefania . rodriguezcaceres: ¿eres nueva? Gracias! Me encanta que te haya gustado_

_valkiria1996-pd: te daré más, juro que no te arrepentirás, creo…_

_Haru94: Hola nueva lectora! *llora* qué alegría es ver que hay una nueva! Irvin es como un sucio lobo cejon de 45 metros que no dejara en paz a mi querido caperusita de estatura y carácter tierno, que alegría que te haya gustado mi redacción y el fic, espero que me puedas esperar con este capi, besoos_

_IsyPerolla: NO PUEDO CREERLO! *rueda en círculos* me lee una chica de brazil! Que alegría, te juro que no lo podía creer a la primera cuando leí lo último, fue como "woow O.o"… puedes escribir en portugués yo hablo ese idioma (like a boss) lemon con Aldred… sale partuza (termino argentino) con el rubio jajajajaj todas odian a Irvin en mi historia T.T que bien que te haya gustado mi fic, enserio me alegra y espero que seas comprensible, besos…_

_McCormick Girl: Oh my god, no puedo creer que me haya confundido en eso!, a veces escribo muy tarde y cuando termino no puedo corregir bien porque estoy como en estado zombie, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia :D y gracias por decirme que redacto bien, yo sigo diciendo que escribo como una nena de 5 años u.u. Besoos_

_keyl . chacon: enserio pienso que cuando encuentre un cuchillo en la puerta de mi casa creo que serás tú la que me lo envió u.u perdón… pero a mí me pasa lo mismo con varios fics, solo quería ser popular ajjaja no mentira, no lo hago como para hacer enojar a propósito a la gente, lo hago porque la situación y mi cerebro lo ameritan… también perdón si te hice acordar de algo que te hacía daño u.u contigo pediré perdón todo el fic creo… gracias por seguir mi fic aunque te exaspere jajja besos_

_fujoshi completa: Redaccion perfecta? *le brillan los ojos como perrito* gracias! Es la primera que me dice concretamente, has sufrir a ese hombre jajajja gracias por tu review, besos_

_NeKo 33: Espéralo, pronto saldrá a escena! Gracias por tu review :3 besos_

**Rivaille: ¡¿Cómo es posible que no pueda alcanzar el maldito estante?!**

_Es porque eres de complexión física compacta u.u… ¡dile algo lindo a las chicas!_

**Rivaille: Algo lindo… **

_Por lo menos lo intentó u.u… bueno espero que les guste el fic, dejen sus sexy comentarios :D_

_Cuídense, besos… hasta la semana que viene (si Titan-sama quiere)_


	9. Los experimentos fallidos, parte uno

**¡Lega más temprano de lo que había pronosticado el capítulo ocho de "La traición"!. Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Los experimentos fallidos, primera parte: Aldred Bulgákov

Otra vez otra mañana en la que se despertó dos horas antes del amanecer, horas en las que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que solamente quedarse acostado en su cama observando el techo con respiración lenta, casi nula; los brazos y piernas extendidos ocupando el espacio de toda la cama y los ojos entrecerrados por la relajación muscular y mental luego de un día realmente pesado, sus pensamientos divagando libremente remontándolo al día anterior en donde su razonamiento había desaparecido y sus sentimientos de aversión afloraron haciendo que casi cometa un error. Porque por más que pasó todo un mes maldiciendo al castaño y tratando de ver cuál era la mejor manera de acabar con su existencia, al escuchar las palabras de arrepentimiento salidas débilmente del muchacho de ojos aguamarina se detuvo, todo en él se detuvo y solo quedo una pregunta ignorada por todos incluso por él mismo ese mes, ¿Por qué?, completándose con otras más, ¿Por qué los traiciono? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Qué hizo él para que se fuera?, su cabeza comenzaba a punzarle.

-Es increíble que no me haya puesto a pensar en esas preguntas- susurró débilmente el pelinegro observando el techo de su habitación, sus pensamientos volvieron al momento cuando vio aparecer entre los arboles al muchacho rubio que logro salvar y llevarse a Eren rápidamente bajo su sorprendida mirada –Seguramente Eren lo conoce… ¿pero quién demonios es?- Rivaille se dio la vuelta tratando de esquivar a los rayos potentes del sol que empezaba a mostrarse anunciando las 6 de la mañana.

El sargento ya cansado de dar vueltas en la cama con incógnitas que ahora no iba a poder resolver se levantó del cómodo lecho y se tomó el tiempo para comenzar a vestirse lentamente, después de lo sucedido con Eren no habló con Irvin en ningún momento y tampoco el rubio pidió para hablarle, lo cual agradeció ya que a quien menos quería ver era a él, pero como lamentablemente era su jefe y también amante tendría que encontrárselo y seguramente cruzar algunas palabras que terminarían por hacerlo revelar lo que paso en el bosque.

-Que fastidio…- los pensamientos del pelinegro eran un caos en todo sentido, aunque no lo haya admitido en los últimos días anteriores a la expedición, cuanto más alejado estaba del rubio mejor, el verlo o hablar con él lograban hacerlo sentir asquerosidad en si mismo ya que el recuerdo de la noche de sexo que compartió con el comandante le taladraban la cabeza de una manera agonizante, por eso trataba de evitarlo a toda costa y por si no era apoco las palabras de Hanji acompañaban al recuerdo como si fuera una especie de castigo o algo parecido que solo lograban llenarlo de mal humor.

Luego de colocarse el pañuelo tan caracterizado de su uniforme siempre limpio y pulcro como lo era él, se preparó para salir de su tranquila habitación y afrontar el tormentoso día que se le vendría encima con papeleos y encuentros desagradables, pero lo detuvo a medio camino el toque en su puerta anunciando a una persona intolerable para sus nervios, ya que al reconocer la carencia de tacto haciendo que los estrepitosos golpes se oyeran en cada rincón de su habitación solo se pudo deducir a una persona capaz de llegar a los extremos de molestarlo antes de que pisara su despacho.

-¡¿Enano estas despierto?!- los gritos de Hanji más fuertes que los golpes que dio en la puerta lograron aturdir y molestar al sargento en cuestión de segundos.  
-Tú no tienes horarios para molestarme, ¿no?- rezongó Rivaille abriendo la puerta para descubrir a Hnaji vestida con su uniforme y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro burlón.  
-No, es divertido joderte la vida cada vez que puedo- contestó la morocha ensanchando su sonrisa.  
-Fastidiosa…- el pelinegro cerro con llave la puerta de su habitación y pasó caminando lentamente al lado de la morocha ignorando su presencia –No quiero empezar la mañana discutiendo contigo así que vete a trabajar y déjame en paz…-  
-Pero que lastima que tengas ese pensamiento tan erróneo, porque en realidad lo que vengo a hacer es a trabajar- dijo seriamente la morocha logrando que Rivaille se detuviera abruptamente.  
-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el sargento girando su cabeza para ver a la morocha.  
-Debido a que Irvin tuvo que ir a la capital para resolver varios asuntos con los políticos y no sé qué otras cosas más, yo te hare las preguntas…-  
-¿Qué preguntas?- Hanji se acercó hasta quedar al frente del pelinegro mirándolo seriamente logrando que los nervios de Rivaill se comiencen a alterarlo -¿Por qué me miras así?-  
-…¿Con quién te encontraste en el bosque?...- preguntó severamente la morocha apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo del pelinegro, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego volvió a su típica expresión.  
-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-  
-A tu expresión de ayer luego de ser encontrado por Irvin y el hecho de que no hayas hablado con nadie al regreso, ¿Acaso te encontraste con Eren?-  
-Si lo hice…-  
-No pudiste matarlo…- Rivaille bajó la cabeza, apartó la mano de Hanji puesta en su hombro y comenzó a caminar en silencio ignorando nuevamente a Hanji, esta lo siguió callada la boca hasta el interior del despacho del sargento.  
-Es tiempo para que me digas "Te lo dije" antes de que me ponga a trabajar…-  
-No te lo diré ya que estaba segura de que no lo harías, fue más como una afirmación adelantada o mejor dicho te prevenía o avisaba de lo que sucedería…-  
-Lo golpee y clave en su cuerpo mis espadas, pero…- el pelinegro calló repentinamente y se ubicó atrás de su escritorio paulatinamente sin dirigirle la vista a Hanji.  
Supongo que era un manera de descargar tu rabia…- la sargento se sentó al frente del escritorio donde estaba ubicado Rivaille -¿Qué paso después?-  
-No sé qué me hizo parar, pero luego apareció un tipo rubio y se llevó a Eren- contestó el pelinegro agarrándose los cabellos.  
-¿Compañero de Eren?...-  
-Supongo que lo seria, no me dio tiempo en ponerme a charlar con ellos mientras tomábamos felizmente una taza café, idiota…-  
-Ya entendí enano amargado, bueno, esto es todo lo que quería… al parecer no fuiste el único que vio a Eren-  
-Lo dices por Mikasa, ¿no?-  
-No salió de su habitación en toda la noche, además no te dirigió la mirada en ningún momento al volver-  
-Pues se habrá dado cuenta de que yo tenía razón después de todo-  
-¿Tú crees?-  
-¿Sigues dudando?-  
-Ponte a pensar, ¿Por qué no nos mató aun?-  
-Tendrán algún plan…-  
-No lo creo, sobretodo contigo, eres el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad y el enemigo más peligroso para los titanes, hubieses sido el primero en ser asesinado- terminó por explicar la morocha, luego se levantó del asiento lista para irse –No puedo explicar la actitud de Eren y por qué hace lo que hace, pero lo conozco y no creo que sea esa clase de persona y no digas que todo lo que hizo es una verdad, si no lo mataste es porque tú mismo dudas y no aceptas de alguna manera los hechos…- la sargento se acercó a la puerta y dirigió su vista a Corporal que observaba la ventana con expresión frustrada –Nos vemos después… piensa bien lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora, no creas que no me di cuenta de lo que pasa con Irvin- luego de eso la morocha salió de la habitación lentamente.  
-Maldita sea…- susurró el pelinegro con frustración golpeando fuertemente el escritorio con el puño.  
…

Aldred logró despertarse por arte de magia, sus ojos aún permanecían entrecerrados y el cuerpo entumecido en la cama, de alguna manera sus pensamientos estaban bloqueados y no lograba acordarse de lo que sucedió el día anterior antes de llegar al bosque, tenía recortes de la misión pero no eran los recuerdos completos de modo que decidió levantarse y prepararse con pereza para el día de trabajo.

Una vez listo el rubio salió tranquilamente de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos del cuartel observando aburrido cada rincón de ese lugar donde vivió durante 12 largos años en los cuales no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en venganza contra quien lo mando a ese lugar, sin embargo de su estancia ahí podía sacar buenos recuerdos, su escuadrón siempre cooperando con él y cumpliendo sus órdenes al pie de la letra logrando muchas veces una buena jornada de trabajo, también las peleas y risas que compartía con Anneliese quien se había logrado convertir en casi una hermana para él aunque muchas veces no lo demuestre o lo diga, por otra parte Nikolay era considerado un padre para todos en ese podrido lugar, una persona inteligente y audaz capaz de crear increíbles planes que dejaban al enemigo sin defensa en menos de un segundo, pero también alguien comprensible y amable que se ganaba el corazón y la confianza de quien sea ya que entendía la situación de cada individuo que entraba en ese destacamento. Pero con Herbet el caso era diferente, no podía razonar con ese tipo por más que lo haya intentado millones de veces y hablar con él era casi imposible sin la presencia de golpes en la discusión, Herbet era de esas personas que no le importaba cuantas veces le hayan puesto en el fuego para que se queme, siempre seguiría a su querido jefe como un perro, por eso le sorprendía el que lo hayan puesto en ese destacamento y seguramente era para vigilancia de parte de los altos mandos, aunque si llegaba a dar un paso en falso o solo intentaba lastimar a sus amigo o escuadrón se las vería con él.

Aldred seguía en su mundo paseando en los alrededores del exterior del cuartel, de vez en cuando se encontraba con algún soldado el cual lo saludaba cordialmente y él respondía con un saludo de mano con desinterés debido a que aún no lograba acomodar los recuerdos o los recortes de esos recuerdos en su mente, a lo lejos pudo diferenciar a Nnneliese en el campo de entrenamiento acompañada por Mina, al parecer ambas hablaban cómodamente, luego logro ver a Thomas entrenando con Eren… Eren, beso, bosque…

-¡Oh, mierda!- en un solo segundo absolutamente todos los recuerdos vividos en el bosque, contando el beso que le dio a Eren, se reacomodaron mágicamente en su cabeza y lo único que se le pudo ocurrir en ese momento fue correr como alma que se la lleva el diablo hasta llegar a una parte del bosque cerca del destacamento bastante alejado del campo de entrenamiento -¡Soy el idiota más grande que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra, ¿Cómo mierda fue que se me ocurrió hacer eso?!-  
-¿Problemas de pareja?- preguntó burlona Anneliese que se encontraba detrás de Aldred quien dio un salto por el susto.  
-¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un infarto?!-  
-Créeme que si te quisiera matar lo hubiera hecho desde hace rato, repito la pregunta, ¿tuviste un desacuerdo de pareja?-  
-¡Que desacuerdo ni que nada, no se de lo que estás hablando!- Aldred giró la cabeza ocultando la vista de Anneliese.  
-No trates de escapar, al ver a Eren corriste como si tu vida dependiera de ello-  
-¿Y cómo sabes que fue por verlo a Eren?-  
-¿Por qué otra cosa seria?, él me contó sobre el beso hoy a la mañana-  
-¡Hijo de puta, lo matare!-  
-Claro, si no sales corriendo como ahora-  
-¡Cállate, esto es un desastre mi vida se acabó!-  
-Tampoco seas tan dramático, solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes y punto-  
-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-  
-Por supuesto- la morena comenzó a alejarse de Aldred pero se detuvo por un momento –Lo mejor será que pienses las palabras rápido porque ahí viene Eren…-  
-¡¿Qué?!- el rubio se giró rápidamente hacia la dirección donde estaba parada Anneliese y logró observar al castaño que se dirigía con paso firme hacia ellos -¡Me lleva el demonio!-  
-Suerte~-canturreó la morena y se alejó del rubio pasando al lado del castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

Eren llego al lado de Aldred a los pocos segundos y lo observó con confusión y un poco de enojo.

-Me gustaría que me expliques lo que paso ayer- comenzó el castaño seriamente.  
-¿Qué quieres que te explique?- enfrentó el rubio con mirada severa hacia el castaño.  
-Si lo hiciste para burlarte te diré que no es divertido-  
-¿Tú crees que yo haría eso para burlarme de alguien?-  
-Viniendo de ti puede ser…  
-¡Tu no me conoces, no puedes juzgarme de esa manera cuando llevas un mes en este lugar, no conoces nada de nosotros!- Aldred agarró con furia las solapas del uniforme al castaño -¡Así que cállate y no hables como si me conocieras!-  
-¡Pues entonces explícate y terminaremos con esto rápido!- Eren imitó la acción de Aldred con rabia por lo dicho, pero el rubio no contesto y solo bajo la mirada haciendo que las sospechas que Eren tuvo a la mañana se confirmaran –No me digas que tu…- Aldred soltó a Eren, quien suavizó un poco la mirada e hizo lo mismo, permitiendo que el rubio se aleje dos pasos de él –Tu sabes que yo no puedo corresponderte…-  
-¿Qué es lo que puedes perder si me correspondes?, viste lo que sucedió en el bosque, no creo que él valla a cambiar de opinión- contestó el rubio haciendo que Eren endureciera la mirada y se tesara al recordar el día anterior.  
-Aun así, yo lo amo a él…-  
-Pero el que lo ames te hace daño porque él te odia ahora- el rubio levantó la mirada decidida hacia Eren quien lo observó sorprendido –Y no me sorprendería tampoco el que haya buscado a alguien más para curarse…- Eren bajó la vista muy dolido por las palabras probablemente ciertas del rubio -¿Qué piensas?-  
-Yo… no lo sé… ¿qué es lo que pasaría si tú y yo…?-  
-No lo sé, pero eso es lo divertido, podría resultar bien como también podría resultar mal, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo tu curándote y tratando de salir adelante y yo comprobando que valgo algo en esta vida para alguien- contestó el rubio con una sonrisa cálida en rostro.  
-Quiero que me cuentes de ti, quiero conocerte mejor…- dijo repentinamente el castaño desconcertando a Aldred.  
-No es una linda historia mi vida…- respondió el rubio acongojado.  
-Nadie tiene una linda historia en este lugar…-  
-Buen punto…- Aldred se sentó en el suelo y apoyó su espalda en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de él, Eren imito su acción sentándose al frente fijando su vista seria en el rubio –Bien, primero que nada sabes el nombre de este destacamento, ¿no?-  
-Ni idea…-  
-¿Qué acaso él no te dijo nada antes de venir?-  
-No, solo me dijo "debes hacer esto, esto y esto" y listo- contestó el castaño con una mueca de molestia.  
-Típico de él, siempre esperando a que los demás vuelvan a ver hacia atrás-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-El nombre de este destacamento es "Los experimentos fallidos" somos algo así como la basura reciclable de los altos mandos, de alguna manera fallamos en su estereotipo de "soldado perfecto"-  
-¿Soldado perfecto?-  
-Personas que solo hacen lo que le dicen, perros fieles a sus amos… nosotros somos los rebeldes-  
-Ya veo, ¿y cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?-  
-Gran pregunta…- Aldred tomo una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos y esperando unos segundos en los cuales Eren se preguntaba porque de repente cambiaba su actitud al hablar sobre su pasado, el rubio volvió a abrir los ojos observando el cielo despejado -…yo soy del distrito Stohess…-  
-¡¿Del interior?!- preguntó impactado el castaño por la revelación de Aldred, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien del interior sea parte de los titanes?, debería estar con todos los demás cagados de miedo por las criaturas.  
-Sí, digamos que pertenecí a una familia muy adinerada de muchos contactos y demás, mi madre siempre fina y amable, la amaba como a nadie en este mundo y a mi padre poderoso y cortes lo respetaba como mi ejemplo a seguir…

Flashback

_La mañana fresca del día 7 de julio en el distrito Stohess mostraba con todo su esplendor el inicio de una jornada perfecta y sagaz, los rayos del sol alumbrando los tejados de los grandes edificios perteneciente a los nobles daba un calor abrigador del viento fresco que soplaba lentamente pasando por las copas de los árboles de las plazas haciendo que las hojas de las copas se muevan bailando libremente. En la mansión de los Bulgákov el menor de la familia se paseaba en su habitación con alegría y euforia, pues ese día era su esperado cumpleaños número 6 y ese mismo dia su padre lo llevaría a los alrededores del distrito para mostrarle el campo y las demás hectáreas donde ellos eran dueños. Al hacerse las 7 de la mañana el pequeño rubio bajó las escaleras con rapidez pasando de largo a cada sirviente que lo saludaba cordialmente por su cumpleaños y llegando en un segundo al comedor donde se encontraban sus padres que lo esperaban sonrientes a cada lado de la enorme mesa de madera labrada con su plato de desayuno._

_El pequeño se sentó al lado de su hermosa madre Eleonor Bulgákov, una mujer alta de tés un poco bronceada de hermoso cabello rubio lacio hasta la cintura, ojos verdes esmeralda y vestido turquesa claro con un corsé estampado con rosas blancas, actitud amable y cordial, siempre con una sonrisa y un consejo para tus momentos difíciles. Al frente del pequeño su padre Josep Bulgákov hombre de tés blanca bigote y barba negros azabache como su pelo elegantemente peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules como el cielo despejado de esa mañana, traje de caballero color gris oliva con zapatos negros pulidos a la perfección y un reloj de oro en el bolsillo izquierdo del traje, actitud firme y sería, era un hombre de negocios que lograba lo que se proponía, pero con su familia era un hombre humilde y feliz siempre jugando y enseñándole a su hijo como ser una buena persona con consejos e moral y amistad. El pequeño se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a tal familia, no solo por su posición si no porque ambos demostraban ser unos esposos fieles y padres ejemplares._

_-Bueno mi querido Aldred, hoy es tu cumpleaños número 6, mi hermoso retoño- decía felizmente la madre del pequeño apretando ambos cachetes redondos y rosados.  
-Mama… no… no me hagas eso que duele- se quejaba el rubiecito apretando los dientes y ojos demostrando su incomodidad.  
-Ya déjalo cariño, ahora él es todo un hombrecito- apoyó el hombre de la casa con una sonrisa.  
-¡Si yo soy todos un hombre, ahora puedo proteger a mama de todo y de todos!- grito alegre el pequeño rubio agarrando un tenedor y balanceándolo como si fuera una espada.  
-Seguro lo harás pequeño- dijo Josep alegremente sonriendo junto con su esposa al ver a su pequeño hijo comportarse de esa manera tan infantil.  
-Y como es un día tan especial le ordene a Elizabeth que te preparara uno de los mejores desayunos para celebrar el comienzo de tus 6 años- dijo Eleonor felizmente logrando que el pequeño la mirara con ojos grandes y brillosos.  
-¡¿De verdad?!- pregunto emocionado el pequeño recibiendo el asentimiento de su madre -¡Genial, ¿y hoy iremos al campo papa?!-  
-Claro hijo como te lo prometí el año pasado- contestó el padre del chico comenzando con su desayuno, una taza de café y algunos panecillos._

_Luego de que la sirvienta llevara el desayuno para el pequeño empezó a comer junto con su madre lentamente y disfrutando de cada panecillo y la leche que le pusieron en la mesa junto con otros dulces y un jugo de naranja para completar, luego del desayuno los integrantes de la familia se dirigieron a la entrada para subirse al fino carruaje negro que los esperaba, una vez dentro del coche la persona que acarreaba los caballos arranco el viaje pasando por las calles de ese distrito del interior con grandes edificios y pocas personas con clase paseando por los caminos empedrados del lugar. Al salir del distrito lo primero que llamo la atención del muchacho fue las personas y su cambio de vestuarios, plebeyos o campesinos con trajes comunes y un poco sucios, pero era más la cantidad de personas en ese lugar que en el lugar donde él vivía, podía observar a los niños correr libremente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando en Stohess los niños siempre iban impecables con ropa lavada, perfumada y claro, suma sutileza al caminar como un muñequito de porcelana fina que se debía cuidar siempre en una vitrina._

_Saliendo de ese aire trabajador pero alegre se encontraron con el campo y su plenitud verde, con molinos de viento que giraban lentamente y pocas personas a la vista trabajando en las granjas del lugar, el pequeño se bajó de un salto del carruaje después de que el cochero le abriera la puerta, luego de él le siguieron sus padres._

_-¡Esto es genial!- gritaba el pequeño dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos.  
-Sabía que te gustaría venir temprano- dijo Josep observando felizmente a su hijo correr por la explanada del campo, su mujer se apoyó en su hombro y ambos se quedaron viendo a su pequeño Aldred sonreír con alegría e inocencia._

_La familia compartió un picnic en el basto campo con césped verde esmeralda, Eleonor junto con su esposo jugaron con Aldred compartiendo risas y gritos de júbilo hasta hacerse las cuatro de la tarde donde el pequeño, rendido por tanto juego y diversión, se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre. Ambos padres subieron al carruaje con su pequeño y lo acomodaron para que no sintiera los traqueteos del viaje hasta llegar a la mansión, una vez en su casa los esposos llevaron a Aldred a su habitación y lo dejaron descansar en su cama, al bajar al comedor les llevo la enorme sorpresa de encontrarse con el clérigo de la religión perteneciente a los adoradores de los muros._

_-Don Catriel, que sorpresa verlo en este lugar, ¿Qué necesita?- preguntó Eleonor un poco nerviosa, ella nunca confiaba en esas personas que siempre andaban gritando en la calle honrando a las murallas como si fueran dioses o algo parecido.  
-Pues he venido a hablar con ustedes- dijo el hombre joven de tés blanca, ojos negros y filosos, pelo negro azabache y la túnica negra hasta los pies son el collar significativo de su cultura y religión.  
-¿Ah, si?… ¿qué es lo que quiere de nosotros?- interrogó Josep seriamente.  
-Hablar sobre su hijo…- contestó tétricamente el clérigo._

_El pequeño no lograba conciliar el sueño, sintió cuando su madre lo había dejado en la cama pero una vez que el calor de su madre desapareció un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir a buscarla para comprobar que todo estuviera bien, bajó las escaleras pero se detuvo asustado al escuchar un potente grito proveniente del comedor, era el de su madre, comenzó a correr desesperado y una vez que llego al comedor sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a su padre muerto con un chaco de sangre a su alrededor y su madre llorando a unos pasos de él, al agudizar la vista reconoció a un hombre de túnica negra alto con mirada macabra en el rostro y un arma de fuego en su mano izquierda._

_-¡Papi!- grito el pequeño asustado y trato de acercarse pero le hombre de túnica disparo cerca de él haciendo que se tirara al suelo del susto.  
-¡No, déjalo por favor no te lo lleves no le hagas nada, él es un niño!- gritaba la madre del pequeño asustada hasta los huesos.  
-Con más razón, lo necesitamos para nuestro experimento- dijo el clérigo y apuntó a la mujer –Adiós pequeña ciervo…- un disparo en la cabeza y la vida de Eleonor se evaporó en el aire a la vista del pequeño Aldred que observó todo lo sucedido con los ojos abiertos y oscurecidos por el dolor –Ahora mocoso, espero que seas útil y sobrevivas- dijo el hombre y con un golpe certero en la nuca del pequeño logró que su consciencia se valla dejando todo negro y con el único recuerdo de ese día con sus padres._

_Al día siguiente despertó en una jaula con muchos otros niños, al parecer estaban en un lugar subterráneo y oscuro, al frente de la jaula había varios asientos donde pudo apreciar a varias personas que los observaban con burlonamente, mujeres y hombres de edad avanzada se reían de ellos y les gritaban groserías arrojándoles cosas de filo como clavos o vidrios, lo sacaron a Aldred al centro del lugar y lo obligaron a arrodillarse, la ropa que había usado el día anterior no estaba en su lugar solo tenía una remera de campesino y un pantalón sucios y rasgados._

_-¡Vean al nuevo ciervo que nos ayudara con nuestro experimento!- gritó el hombre que el día anterior había matado a sus padres, en un arranque de ira el pequeño intento abalanzarse contra el mayor pero este le propinó un golpe en el rostro y lo tumbó en el suelo –Veo que eres rebelde, pues tendremos que cambiar ese carácter- sin previo aviso comenzó a golpear al pequeño y patearlo con rabia y maldad mientras las demás personas observaban y se reían y los niños miraban la escena asustados y ovillados en su lugar._

_Los días posteriores a ese fueron iguales, paliza tras paliza, tortura tras tortura, el pequeño trataba de pelear con todas sus fuerzas pero estas se perdían a cada día y su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro ahora magullado y sucio, los recuerdos de sus padres eran borrosos y las suplicas de ayuda se debilitaban, en unos meses la mirada alegre azul cielo del pequeño se convirtió en una mirada oscurecida llena de rabia, dolor, odio y vergüenza, en los últimos meses antes de completarse un año el clérigo le inyectó una vacuna espesa con contenido rosado, más dolorosa que cualquier tortura que haya sufrido en ese lugar y a los pocos días de eso fue sacado y mandado a un destacamento alejado de las murallas y la civilización…_

_End Flashback _

-Ya veo… lo lamento- dijo el castaño una vez que Aldred termino de contar su historia -¿Qué paso aquí?-  
-Bueno, digamos que me costó acostumbrarme a la vida en este lugar, pero Nikolay logró ganarse mi confianza y Anneliese también, pero cada día de mi vida pienso en lo que me trajo a este lugar y créeme que mis ganas de matar a ese maldito aumentan con cada día- contestó con rabia el rubio apretando los puños, Eren permaneció en silencio analizando la situación y el relato de la vida del rubio, por alguna razón quería verlo sonreír con alegría como lo hizo en un pasado así que tomo aire lentamente y suspiro.  
-Está bien…- dijo repentinamente Eren haciendo que Aldred lo mirara confundido.  
-¿Está bien qué?-  
-Quiero intentarlo- contestó dulcemente el castaño logrando que la cara de Aldred se pusiera roja hasta las orejas, acto que le pareció muy tierno a Eren –No tengo nada que perder y espero hacerte muy feliz- completó con una sonrisa radiante empeorando el estado de enrojecimiento del rubio.  
-N-no te lo to-tomes tan a pecho- tartamudeó avergonzado Aldred.  
-Lo hago porque así es…- el castaño se acercó y beso lentamente los labios del rubio, quien correspondió sorprendido y un poco feliz, Eren disfrutó de ese toque, iba a intentarlo aunque le doliera olvidar a Rivaille.

Todo eso era observado por unos pares de ojos curiosos que merodeaban por ahí, Anneliese después de cruzarse con Eren corrió hacia el campo de entrenamiento y trajo a rastras a Thomas y a Mina, después se les sumo Nikolay que pasaba por ahí buscándolos, los cuatro observaban a ambos con ternura, esperaban con todo su corazón que todo salga bien.

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: **La verdad esperaba publicar esto ayer ya que lo tenía hecho bien temprano pero como la FORRA de Berta nos atacó con todo, se fue la electricidad, el wi-fi y mis ganas de seguir despierta u.u así que dormí toda la tarde y noche despertándome al día siguiente a las 6 de la mañana con un sueño muy traumático sobre mi perra u.u

Bueno, me dio mucha lastima la verdad hacerle algo tan duro a Aldred pero como que ahora muy poco saben de mis nuevos personajes hare los capítulos contando como llegaron al destacamento y por lo que tuvieron que pasar u.u

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y feliz Halloween atrasado para todas :D

**Rivaille: Al parecer Eren me mandara a la mierda y yo quedare con Irvin, ahora quiero preguntarles, ¿Por qué me odian?, yo no elegí estar en la cama de Irvin fue esta inútil mujer que parece que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que cagarle la vida a los demás como por ejemplo yo…**

Pero es linda la historia…

**Rivaille: Linda una huevada, ¡soy un busca camas!**

No es mi problema…

**Rivaille: ¡Salió de tu cabeza todo ese porno!**

¡No me hagas acordar!, ya tranquilízate habrá final feliz… a menos que…

**Rivaille: ¿A menos que… que?**

Nada, no voy a spoilear mi propio fic -.- así que adiós chicas espero que les guste, dejen sus hermosos comentarios~~

**Rivaille: Váyanse todos al infierno… **


	10. Los experimentos fallidos, parte dos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y creo que Lemon**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Los experimentos fallidos, segunda parte: Anneliese Ulrich

Eran las doce del mediodía y en toda la mañana la presencia de Mikasa fue inexistente, nadie pudo verla desde el día anterior cuando llegaron de la expedición y tampoco vieron que saliera de su habitación para cumplir con sus obligaciones, a Hanji le preocupaba esa situación ya que de la pelinegra en estado depresivo se podía esperar cualquier cosa por eso mismo revisaba todas las torres con miedo de encontrar a un cuerpo colgando desde lo más alto.

Luego de verificar bien cada torre y sin poder encontrar a la pelinegra en ninguna lado, la sargento decidida y preparada a perder la cabeza, se dirigió a la habitación de Mikasa con la intensión de lograr que la chica saliera de su encierro, al llegar a la puerta tomó el aire suficiente para poder recoger fortaleza y seguridad así como también valentía, pero cada minuto que se pasaba mirando la perilla de la puerta prolongaba el temor en su cuerpo ya que al conocer el carácter de la pelinegra dudaba que sea comprensiva con ella si le llegaba a tocar el tema delicado de Eren. Luego de una larga espera de 5 minutos de reflexión y rezos de padres nuestros y aves Maria, la morocha giró la perilla de la puerta descubriendo que estaba trabada, suspiró cansada y aliviada ya que el miedo se disipó al saber que su juicio no llegaría tan pronto, golpeó la puerta dos veces pero no escuchó nada del otro lado, volvió a golpear pero esta vez pudo escuchar a una persona caminar alrededor del cuarto y luego la puerta ser destrabada. Con valentía entró.

La habitación de la pelinegra era espaciosa donde podían entra un escritorio con su silla, una cama de dos plazas, un ropero y claro una mesa de luz al lado izquierdo de la cama. Arriba del lecho se encontraba Mikasa acostada boca arriba y con sus brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza, llevaba la ropa de la Legión sin la chaqueta y los arneses, al parecer estaba decidida a permanecer en esa posición por mucho tiempo y no pensaba salir a cumplir con el trabajo de ese día. Hanji suspiró por segunda vez y dejó la puerta entre abierta, para un escape rápido y seguro, luego se acercó a la cama de la chica donde pudo observar el indicio de que había estado llorado profundamente y por mucho tiempo, sus ojos estaban irritados y había rastros de lágrimas ya secas en sus cachetes rojos, seguramente no había logrado conciliar el sueño.

-Creo que deberías descansar…- sugirió la sargento preocupada por el estado de la pelinegra.  
-Solo dime a que viniste y listo, no pienso salir- contestó Mikasa con la voz ronca y desestabilizada.  
-No te estoy obligando a que salgas, solo te estoy aconsejando a que descanses…-  
-Pues no quiero tu consejo en este momento, ¿a qué viniste?-  
-A preguntarte sobre Eren…- la chica no contestó solo observó a la sargento de mala manera –Quiero saber si te dijo algo-  
-¿Para qué?- Mikasa se sentó en la cama desafiando a Hnaji con una de sus peores miradas.  
-La verdad es que no lo sé… solo espero buenas noticias, aunque viendo tu estado no puedo esperar mucho- dijo la morocha bajando la cabeza desesperanzada en la tarea de hacer que la morena hable.  
-…Si, me encontré con Eren y otro tipo rubio que creo que era su compañero…- comentó Mikasa apretando los puños y endureciendo la mirada dirigiéndola a un punto inexistente en la pared a un lado de su cama.  
-Sí, Rivaille me dijo que también había visto al mismo chico…-  
-¡¿Él se encontró con Eren?!- Mikasa se levantó repentinamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia Hanji con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.  
-Sí, él me dijo que lo vio pero no pudieron hablar ya que Rivaille golpeo a Eren y no le preguntó nada- contesto Hanji sorprendida por la actitud repentina de la pelinegra -¿Por qué esa actitud?-  
-Él no… digo, ¿no vio algo extraño con ellos dos?...-  
-¿Por qué debería?- la pelinegra no contestó y Hanji comenzaba a impacientarse -¿Mikasa, paso algo?, ¿Qué debería haber visto Rivaille?-  
-Que no debería haber visto mejor dicho-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Cuando yo encontré en el bosque a Eren… él y el rubio se estaban besando…-  
-¿Qué?- Hanji quedo pasmada en el lugar, ¿Cómo era posible que Eren estuviera haciendo eso?, recordaba que cuando el chico era menor hablaba con ella para conocer más de Rivaille y un año más adelante le estaba pidiendo consejos para confesarse al sargento –No puedes… no puedes estar hablando enserio…-  
-Yo tampoco lo creí cuando lo vi pero es verdad, intente irme contra ese tipo para traer a Eren conmigo, pero…- Mikasa dejó de hablar apartando la vista tratando de evadir el sentimiento de dolor y el apretón el pecho -…pero Eren me detuvo…-  
-¿Te detuvo?...-  
-Sí, me dijo que no quería volver a ayudarnos, que había perdido su tiempo con sueños tontos e ilusiones falsas…- contestó la pelinegra apretando los parpados tratando de parar las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a parecer –No sé qué fue lo que le paso… que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar…-  
-Fácil, nunca nos consideró nada y solo nos usó para su beneficio- aseveró Rivaille entrando por la puerta con expresión seria y mirada oscurecida –¿Cuánto más necesitas para confirmarlo?, para él no somos, fuimos, ni seremos nada- Rivaille se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su vista a la pelinegra –Él es parte de esas malditas bestias, quien sabe desde cuándo, pero es un hecho de que nos engañó- el pelinegro se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir dijo –Olvídate de tu hermano, porque él ya te olvido- salió de la habitación ignorando el estado de dolor de la pelinegra que de inmediato comenzó a llorar, Hnaji observó la puerta por unos segundos muy preocupada por Rivaille, se sentó en la cama y al lado se posicionó Mikasa.  
-No te preocupes, debes descansar- dijo la morocha apoyando su mano en la espalda de la pelinegra quien sin rechistar siguió su consejo acomodándose sin mirarla.

El sargento caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel rápidamente evitando la mirada de los demás y con su vista fija al frente, logró escuchar la conversación de Mikasa y Hanji enterándose del beso de Eren y ese tipo extraño, su pecho dolía y su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba aire fresco el estar apartado del cuartel que le recordaba tanto al castaño. Tal vez jamás estuvo con Eren como él lo pensó, todo había sido una mentira desde el principio y él se la trago rápidamente, fue un juguete utilizado para beneficio de los titanes lo cual le parecía irónico ya que él trataba por todos los medios eliminar a esas bestias. Salió del cuartel hacia el establo donde escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del galope lento de unos caballos, cuando giró su cuerpo descubrió a Irvin al lado de su caballo volviendo de lo que parecía ser una jornada muy agotadora por el rostro cansado y abatido del rubio y su acompañante, Mike.

Se quedó en su lugar viendo acercarse a Irvin lentamente quien llevaba la vista en el suelo y no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, al pasar al lado de Rivaille, el rubio se detuvo.

-Buen día Rivaille- saludó cortésmente pero cansado el comandante sin dirigirle la mirada a Rivaille.  
-Buenas tardes Irvin- contestó el pelinegro seriamente.  
-Necesito hablar contigo después…-  
-A la noche será mejor porque tengo que trabajar ahora-  
-De acuerdo, nos veremos en la noche en tu habitación…-  
-Bien…- ambos retomaron su marcha, el pelinegro hacia el cuartel y el comandante hacia el interior del establo para acomodar su caballo.  
-¿Qué es lo que planeas?- preguntó Mike quien ya estaba adentro de la cabelleriza dándole de comer a su corcel.  
-Aclarar algunas cosas antes de irme- contestó agriamente el rubio.

…

El sonrojo de Aldred permaneció desde el beso en el bosque hasta las 12 del mediodía en el comedor. La vergüenza era demasiado notoria lo cual le causaba ternura y gracia a Eren, luego de su inesperado beso ambos descubrieron a Anneliese y a los demás espiándolos escondidos detrás de un arbusto, los gritos de enojo salidos de Aldred no se hicieron esperar y todo acabo con una persecución alrededor del cuartel. Eren observó la persecución enardecida del rubio con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, de alguna manera le gustaba el aire familiar y acogedor que emitía ese destacamento, pero aun así el recuerdo de sus amigos y compañeros de la Legión volvían con más intensidad oprimiéndolo con más fuerza, y además, también estaba el amor que sentía hacia Rivaille, ese calor que alguna vez agradeció enormemente tener en su cuerpo y espíritu al ser correspondido, ahora le quemaba y dolía como si hubiese sido puesto en una hoguera para pagar por una traición, que era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ¿podría llegar a querer a Aldred y olvidar a Rivaille?...

-¡Eren!- gritó enojada Anneliese tratando de hacer que el castaño vuelva al mundo real.  
-¡¿Qué?!- vociferó sorprendido el castaño moviendo la cabeza hacia todas partes.  
-¡Hace cuarenta minutos que te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención, despierta de una vez!- contestó encabronada la morena golpeando con el puño la mesa del comedor.  
-Perdón, estaba pensando en algo mas- Eren agudizó la vista notando que eran ellos dos solamente en el salón -¿Dónde están los demás?-  
-¿Y a dónde crees que están?, se fueron a cumplir con sus obligaciones y nosotros dos deberíamos hacer lo mismo en este momento, me quede ya que note que mientras todos se iban tú te quedabas como idiota mirando la pared, unos segundos más y no lo contabas porque te estaba por partir una silla en la cabeza- contesto la morena bufando enojada.  
-Qué suerte que no llegaste a eso…- Eren se levantó de su asiento con pereza y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
-Oye…- llamó la muchacha con aire frio y calculador haciendo que Eren se detuviera y la observara atentamente, luego de un sorprendido "¿Si?" por parte del castaño la muchacha tomo aire y se levantó de su asiento aun con la mirada fría sobre el joven de ojos verdes -…cuida de Aldred, supongo que estas consciente de lo que tuvo que vivir, le haces algo y te matare…- advirtió seriamente la morena posicionándose al frente del muchacho.  
-Je…- musitó por lo bajo el castaño sonriendo cálidamente.  
-¿De qué te ríes, idiota?, te estoy hablando enserio- Anneliese estampó la mano en la mesa haciendo eco en el lugar completamente vacío.  
-No es por eso, es que me recordaste a Mikasa…- la sonrisa del castaño desapareció al recordar el golpe que le dio a su hermana.  
-¿Mika… quién?- preguntó confundida la morena por el cambio de actitud de Eren.  
-Mi hermana, tienes mucho parecido con ella, hasta en la actitud- contesto melancólico el muchacho.  
-Ya veo…-  
-Tu no me has contado nada de ti…- la mirada de Eren cambio a una de incertidumbre.  
-¿De que serviría conocer de mí?- la morena observó incrédula al castaño.  
-Somos compañeros, solo quiero saber cómo llegaste aquí-  
-¿No me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo cuente, no?-  
-Si no quieres decirme no hay problema, sé que es doloroso recordar-  
-Pero aun así creo que es bueno el saber porque estoy aquí y el motivo por el que soporto esta vida-  
-¿Venganza?-  
-El motivo suficiente, ¿no crees?…-  
-Creo que debe haber algo más que eso-  
-Pues yo no lo creo, el odio y la venganza son los sentimientos que me hacen seguir cada día-  
-¿Me contaras?-  
-Si no hay de otra…- Anneliese se sentó al frente de Eren y apoyó su cabeza en una mano endureciendo la mirada, el castaño se posicionó al frente de ella –yo también pertenecía a la población dentro de los muros…-  
-¿Del interior al igual que Aldred?-  
-No, Aldred y yo vivíamos en distintas realidades…- la morena dio un largo suspiro, como tratando de aletargar sus pensamientos para no llenarse de rabia por los recuerdos de su pasado -…yo era hija de una prostituta del distrito Mittellos, situado al norte de la muralla María, a los 7 años me abandonó en las calles, así que tuve que valerme por mi misma…

_Flashback_

_Las noches del distrito Mittellos en ese momento eran lluviosas y frías, las bisagras de las ventanas rechinaban y los vidrios estremecían por los intensos truenos incandescentes que resonaban en los cielos anochecidos de la madrugada. En las calles del distrito se notaba una figura pequeña corriendo desesperada para esconderse de la lluvia, sus piernas se tropezaban con el piso destrozado de las calles y sus brazos su movían para tratar de visualizar con el sentido del tacto un lugar para refugiarse. Luego de unos minutos de correr sin sentido logró encontrar un pequeño refugio con paredes de palos de madera y un techo de paja, ahí se ovilló en el piso y permaneció asustada toda la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño._

_La mañana de Mittellos asomó algunos rayos de sol por entre las nubes grises que aun perduraban de la tormenta anterior. En el refugio, la pequeña permanecía en la posición de la noche anterior despierta completamente y temblando por el frio mañanero acompañado por el de la tormenta de la madrugada de ayer. Los ojos negros de la pequeña destilaban miedo y aflicción por el reciente hecho que hundió su vida en lo más profundo de la desesperación, su madre, o la persona que la amamantó por seis años, hace una semana la había abandonado en las calles sin protección ni ropa, lo único que llevaba era un pequeño vestido de hilo todo sucio y arrugado, su pelo duro por la suciedad y crispado por la humedad dejaban a la vista a una niña indigente y sola que podría ser usada por quien quiera sin que ella pudiera defenderse. Pero aun así la pequeña se mantenía fuerte y recta, con su madre logró vivir lo más horrible que pudo haber vivido una niña, comía una vez cada una semana, se bañaba cada dos días o tres a lo máximo, vivían en los barrios bajos y sucios de ese distrito y además los maltratos verbales y físicos a los que era sometida por los amantes de su madre o por ella misma, el ser abandonada no le sorprendía ya que jamás se sintió querida por ella así que esperaba que tarde o temprano decidiera dejarla en la calle. _

_A las 10 de la mañana decidió ir a buscar algo para comer, luego de recorrer los negocios se decidió por uno que vendía, entre otros alimentos, rebanadas de pan recién horneados de tamaño mediano dejando salir vapor caliente por entre su corteza amarillenta que a simple vista se veía apetitosa despertando el hambre de la pequeña. Se acercó a unos metros del negocio poniendo su vista fija en el alimento elegido, esperó hasta ver que el comerciante se girara para atender a los clientes, una confirmada la distracción del hombre corrió rápidamente y agarró varios panes con ambas manos para después comenzar a huir hacia la dirección contraria del negocio._

_-¡Ladrona, agarren a esa mocosa ladrona!- varios hombres de otros negocios comenzaron a correr para atrapar a la morena quien empezaba a correr más fuerte para escapar._

_Luego de unas calles la chica encontró un callejón sin salida, su corazón se detuvo y miró hacia atrás espantada al ver las figuras de los cuatros hombres que la siguieron._

_-Ahora pequeña rata de alcantarilla, te enseñaremos lo que significa robarle a mayores- _

_Luego de dos horas los hombres salieron del callejón con los panes, caminando como si nada hubiera pasado, en el interior de la calleja quedo la pequeña tirada en el suelo, golpeada y lastimada, en sus piernas había una gran cantidad de sangre y su cuerpo temblaba con intensidad, sus ojos golpeados estaban oscurecidos por el dolor a lo lejos logro ver dos sombras aproximándose a ella._

_-Acá está la niña Señor Catriel, es la nueva adquisición…- dijo una de las sombras con timbre de voz varonil mostrando burla.  
-Sera perfecta, podrá aguantar el veneno…- contestó el otro hombre seriamente, luego todo se volvió negro, la chica cayó en una profunda inconsciencia ignorando que ambos hombres la levantaron del suelo y se la llevaron de ese callejón. _

_La morena se despertó en una habitación alumbrada solo por una vela a un lado de la cama donde estaba amarrada de ambas manos y piernas, estaba limpia, pero su cuerpo seguía débil ya que no podía moverse para liberarse de las ataduras, al frente de ella habia una puerta de madera comida por la humedad por donde entró un hombre con túnica negra, pelo negro y un collar que la morena logró reconocer al instante._

_-Un adorador de los muros…- dijo seriamente la morena.  
-Que inteligente- contestó burlonamente el hombre al frente de ella.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?, ¿Quién eres tú?- la mirada de la morena se endureció.  
-Soy Catriel el líder de mi grupo de adoradores y tú serás parte de un gran experimento, pero antes me complacerás a mí- el clérigo se acercó a la cama y se posicionó entre las piernas de la muchacha.  
-¡Aléjate de mí!- la muchacha se removió tratando de desatarse pero el hombre le agarro del rostro.  
-No te libraras de mí, pequeña rata de alcantarillas, no tienes a nadie para que te ayude…- la sonrisa siniestra del clérigo se hizo más grande._

_Las próximas horas y días la pequeña experimentó el infierno en persona, todas las tardes el clérigo aparecía para violarla y maltratarla de la peor manera vista por el hombre, sus ojos se oscurecían por el dolor y la desolación y su cuerpo magullado perdía nutrición y color, las torturas perduraron un año hasta la inyección de un veneno espeso de color rosado brilloso que dejó a la pequeña de 8 años inconsciente por dos días, luego de eso despertó en un lugar diferente y con gente diferente…_

_End flashback_

-…mis días de recuperaciones estuvieron a cargo de Nikolay, volví a hablar después de dos años, solo con Aldred y Nikolay hablaba porque me daba miedo acercarme a los demás…- terminó por relatar la morena dejando escapar varias lagrimas por el recuerdo doloroso.  
-Lo lamento mucho…- el castaño bajo la mirada entristecido.  
-Volveré a encontrarme con ese bastardo y pagara muy caro lo que me hizo…- la muchacha se levantó del asiento y se secó las lágrimas en su rostro.  
-¡Oigan, debemos interrogar a la nueva!- de la entrada apareció Aldred bastante agitado por la búsqueda que realizó en todo el destacamento -¡¿Por qué mierda están acá?!-  
-Rememorando cosas difíciles…- contestó la morena pasando al lado del rubio.  
-¿Dificiles?,oye espera…- pero Anneliese caminaba sin prestarle atención -¿De que hablaban Eren?-  
-Nada, nada… vamos- contestó tiernamente el castaño agarrando del brazo y arrastrando a un confundido y sonrojado Aldred con él.

* * *

**Nota: **_No puedo creer que me halla agarrado tanta pereza para escribir este capítulo u.u_

_Bueno aquí esta, no puedo creer que este por llegar a los 100 review, ¡es increíble!, bueno les diré que pienso dibujar a Aldred y Anneliese, creo que a Nikolay y Herbet también, pero es tarde, bueno en realidad es temprano, pero no dormí escribiendo esto así que si tiene algún error lo corregiré luego XD como son las 6 los comentarios de Riviolli no estarán incluidos así que agradeceré a todas las que me siguen el fic (que paciencia que tienen chicas enserio) y sus hermosos comentarios, les diré que estoy por llegar al final del fic… espero que aguanten XD_

_Gracias a todas y espero que les guste este capi (MOMENTO DECICIVO ERURI PROXIMAMENTE), digan si quieren que cuente la vida de Nikolay o Herbet, o los dos a la vez ya que Herbet es difícil de tratar y solo la contara Nikolay junto con la de él :D _


	11. Los experimentos fallidos, parte tres

** Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Hajime Isayama. El hibrido que se hace llamar "trama de la historia" es mío XD  
Pareja: Eren y Rivaille (Levi)  
Advertencia: Muerte de personajes y Lemon**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Los experimentos fallidos, parte tres: Nikolay Ivanov y Herbet Barraud

Eren arrastraba a Aldred por los pasillos del cuartel en dirección al sótano donde tenían a Christa escondida de las miradas curiosas de ese lugar. El castaño reflexionaba las historias de Aldred y Anneliese cuidadosamente, a su parecer esos dos eran las personas más fuertes y decididas que jamás hubiera conocido, al escuchar las historias recordó hace un año que tuvo el "agrado" de conocer a Don Catriel siempre presente en las conferencias de los políticos, juicios donde determinaban su suerte y claro está, en las vueltas de la Legión con cara seria y repudiando los logros y pensamientos de la Legión y él. Nunca en su vida imaginó lo bastardo y asqueroso que podría haber resultado ser ese "clérigo salvador" como muchas personas lo llamaban, pero la fachada estaba a punto de caérsele. Anneliese caminaba al frente de ellos un poco más alejada, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, el recuerdo era doloroso pero no se permitiría el doblegarse tan fácilmente, algún día lograría su venganza y esperaba que con la ayuda de Eren fuera mas rápido.

Estaban por llegar al pasillo que los llevaba hacia el sótano cuando una discusión los hizo detenerse para identificar las voces, una era la de Nikolay que al parecer discutía con Ymir, intrigados por saber la razón de esa controversia apresuraron el paso y Aldred se soltó del agarre del castaño, una vez que doblaron hacia la derecha para poder adentrarse al pasillo que los conducía a la habitación de la prisionera pudieron identificar a Ymir con una cara frustrada y enojada acompañada por Nikolay y su expresión de cansancio y fastidio, mas delante de ellos estaban Reiner, Annie y Bertholdt apoyados en la pared a modo de espera a que acabara la disputa entre el comandante e Ymir sin siquiera entrometerse o por lo menos demostrar interés en el tema de conversación.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Anneliese una vez que llego al frente de los dos individuos que sostenían la discusión, ambos la miraron molestos.  
-¡No quieren que entre a ver a Christa!- vociferó Ymir apuntando a Annie y los demás, los cuales solo bufaron cansados por la recriminación aniñada de su compañera.  
-Escuchen, no podemos entrar todos o ella se asustara, solo entraremos los necesarios para no llamar la atención ademas tiene que haber alguien para que cuide la puerta- dijo Nikolay totalmente cansado por tratar de hacer entrar en razón a la morocha –ella si te ve a vos comenzara a gritar y no podemos arriesgarnos, tú te quedaras aquí con la compañía de Annie…-  
-¡No voy a hacer lo que tú me dices, Nikolay!- retó la morocha agarrando del uniforme al comandante, en ese momento Anneliese reaccionó propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro que logró que Ymir soltara a Nikolay y se alejara unos pasos -¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!- los demás se acercaron alrededor de ellos y Eren se metió entre medio de Anneliese e Ymir deteniendo la disputa con un sonoro grito de disconformidad.  
-¡Es suficiente!- gritó el castaño observando a ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido -¡No tenemos tiempo para sus niñerías!-  
-¡Quítate de en medio Eren, voy a enseñarle a esa ingrata a respetar a sus superiores!- la morena intentó pasar por encima del castaño, pero la detuvo Aldred agarrándola de un brazo con fuerza y mirada seria, de inmediato Anneliese se calmó pero aun observaba con sorna a la morocha que le devolvía la mirada con la misma expresión.  
-Basta, Nikolay tiene razón, si Christa te ve se alterara y no podemos permitir que nos descubran- dijo seriamente Eren poniéndose en frente de Ymir y sosteniendo su mirada de furia.  
-Nosotros podemos cuidar la puerta así entran todos- comentó tímidamente Thomas apareciendo por el pasillo en compañía de Mina.  
-Si todos entran y la interrogan se lo tomara enserio, además, si no ve a Ymir dudo mucho que diga algo ya que con ella Christa tuvo mucha confianza y se volvió muy amiga- secundó Mina con actitud más firme al saber que sus palabras eran ciertas –Nosotros cuidaremos la puerta en su lugar, pueden hablar con ella tranquilamente…-  
-¿Están seguros que podrán hacerlo?- preguntó Aldred un poco preocupado.  
-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema- contestó sonriente Mina.  
-De acuerdo, avisare una sola cosa…- Nikolay puso cara seria y observó a todos duramente -…esto es un interrogatorio, no una charla entre amigos, si la prisionera no colabora con nosotros la presionaremos y si Ymir intenta hacer algo Anneliese la parara no importa si la lastima o no, tenemos que mantener esta mentira o no sabremos lo que pasara si nos descubren y además, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que Grisha haga algún movimiento que nos perjudique o complique la situación, ¿entendido?- terminó por aclarar el comandante recibiendo el asentimiento de todos los presentes, aunque Ymir conservaba el fastidio reflejado en el rostro –Muy bien, vamos…- en orden, todos se acomodaron delante de la puerta y luego de unos segundos de ser abierta por Nikolay comenzaron a entrar, siendo primero Eren, seguido de Aldred y Anneliese, luego Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt e Ymir y por ultimo Nikolay quien hizo un ademan de agradecimiento a los chicos que se quedarían vigilando antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

En el interior del sótano la humedad impregnaba el aire, la habitación estaba alumbrada por una lámpara de aceite mediana que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la cama donde se hallaba sentada el cuerpo de la rubia de estatura chica y cara de ángel con actitud clemente y misericordiosa que lograba hacer caer a cualquiera de sus compañeros, mirando a los presente seriamente. Aldred y Anneliese se alejaron a un costado de la cama apoyándose contra la pared con mirada seria y cruzando los brazos. Nikolay buscó una silla y se posiciono al frente de la cama. Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner se ubicaron atrás de Nikolay apoyándose en la puerta, por ultimo Eren quedó al lado de Nikolay con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria, el ambiente era bastante tenso y pesado, la rubia y el castaño se devolvían miradas, la primera reprochando y tratando de buscar respuesta en los ojos del segundo quien no daba el brazo a toser ocultando la verdad como podía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- enfrentó secamente la rubia pasando la vista a Nikolay.  
-Solo que me informes de algo importante…- contestó el comandante de la misma forma.  
-No les diré absolutamente nada, son titanes, enemigos naturales nuestros, jamás les daría ninguna información que nos perjudique…- recalcó severamente Christa.  
-Mira, no queremos llegar a la tortura y tampoco pensamos dejarte tanto tiempo en este lugar, así que no seas terca y dinos de una vez lo que queremos- dijo Eren dando un paso al frente un poco fastidiado.  
-No pienso decirte nada a ti, traidor…- Eren sintió esa puñalada pero se mantuvo firme, Anneliese viendo que no llegarían a ningún lado con ese interrogatorio por la terquedad de la rubia se aproximó a la cama y la observó fijamente logrando ponerla nerviosa por esa acción -¿Qué quieres?-  
-Mira, no voy a tardar en cumplir mis objetivos por tu culpa de niña caprichosa, nos dirás todo o…- la morena agarró de los cabellos a Christa y la acercó más hacia ella -…te arrancare el cuero cabelludo lentamente y te aseguro que de aquí nadie te ayudara- terminó por hablar la morena logrando que lágrimas de dolor e impotencia salieran de los ojos de Christa.  
-¿Por qué hacen esto?...- preguntó dolida la rubia y dirigiendo su vista a Ymir esta vez -…yo creí que tú me amabas, que nos confiábamos todo, te lo dije muchas veces, no importa lo que tu eligieras yo te seguiría…- su mirada volvió a Eren de nuevo -…Rivaille-san está muy dolido, él al igual que todos nosotros confiábamos en ti, Eren… no entiendo a qué quieren llegar con esto-

Eren e Ymir bajaron la mirada dolidos y arrepentidos, a Aldred no le gustó la mención de Rivaille porque sabía que el castaño aun sentía algo por él de alguna u otra forma aún no se sentía seguro de su relación con Eren, pero lograría ganarse el corazón del castaño. Nikolay visualizó la situación con sutileza, era obvio que Eren, Ymir, Annie, Berthodt y Reiner sentían la carga completa de muertes acumuladas de compañeros y amigos de los cuales la mayoría tenía que ver con ellos, y además, Christa no cooperaría si no le contaban la verdad… no le quedaba otra opción que revelar la verdad, pero a partir de ahí ella no podría salir del cuartel y tampoco de esa habitación.

-De acuerdo- luego de tomar el debido silencio haciendo que los demás entendieran lo que iba a hacer, Anneliese soltó a Christa y volvió a su lugar, Eren también volvió al lado del comandante y los que estaban apoyados en la puerta se acercaron posicionándose al lado del castaño bajo la mirada atónita de la rubia –Te diremos lo que en realidad planeamos hacer y porque Eren y los demás los traicionaron…- la mirada de la rubia cambio a una de incredulidad –No te mentiremos, no serviría hacerlo ya que no piensas decirnos nada si no te contamos nuestro plan-  
-¿No sería inconveniente para ustedes que me digan su plan?, después de todo creo que lo que quieren es hacer desaparecer a la raza humana…- dijo Christa poniéndose a la defensiva.  
-Te equivocas, escucha, nosotros no estamos en contra de la raza humana solo queremos ayudar…- comentó Bertholdt.  
-Es mentira…- negó la rubia dirigiendo una mirada venenosa a Bertholdt.  
-Mira, hay titanes que quieren salvar a la raza humana, como nosotros, pero para eso tenemos que adentrarnos en este con esto ayudamos e informamos cada movimiento a el informante que tenemos dentro de los muros…- intentó convencer nuevamente Bertholdt.  
-No lo creo…- volvió a negar la rubia.  
-¿Porque no te pones a pensar concretamente?, si nosotros fuéramos traidores de verdad, tú y los demás no estarían vivos, por si no te diste cuenta así como nosotros estábamos infiltrados ahí hay muchos más que no están a favor de la humanidad…- esta vez habló Annie con su tono monocorde y serio.  
-Yo…- Christa comenzaba a dudar.  
-Cada uno de nosotros tiene la misión de sacar a esos infiltrados de los muros, además de matar al creador del suero que convierte a personas normales en titanes- dijo el castaño seriamente.  
-¡No lo creo!- gritó enfurecida la rubia -¡No creo que haya semejante persona dentro de los muros en este tiempo, tu mataste a tu equipo, no tengo porque creerte desgraciado!- el castaño apretó los puños por la mención de sus fallecidos compañeros, acción que logró observar Aldred y enfurecido por la terquedad de la rubia se acercó a la cama y la agarró del cuello de la camisa.  
-¡Escucha idiota, nosotros, cada uno de nosotros somos de los muros, fuimos carnada de esos hijos de puta que son parientes tuyos, cargamos con una maldición desde chicos y fuimos maltratados por esos desgraciados como cosas sin vida!- replicó indignado el rubio sosteniendo firmemente de su agarre en el cuello de la camisa de Christa.  
-¿Entonces porque nos quieren ayudar si fueron humanos los que les hicieron eso?- preguntó desconcertada y asustada la chica.  
-Porque no le echáremos la culpa a toda la humanidad por el error de uno solo…- contestó ya más calmado Aldred, los ojos de Christa se abrieron sorprendida, lograba ver la verdad en esos ojos que demostraban también el dolor de la carga que sobrellevaba, Aldred la soltó y ella calló sentada nuevamente sobre la cama –Ya ves que no mentimos ni nada por el estilo, si no vas a decir nada mejor me largo…- Aldred pasó por al lado de Eren y se acercó a la puerta.  
-Está bien…- susurró la rubia un poco entristecida -¿Qué es lo que les tengo que decir?-  
-La creación de los muros y también la del suero- dijo serio el comandante pero con una pizca de ansiedad en su voz.  
-De acuerdo…- la muchacha se acomodó en la cama y los demás se prepararon para prestarle cuidadosamente atención –Desde tiempos remotos el hombre, no importa si está presionado por la iglesia o no, siempre ha sido curioso... pero su curiosidad ha sido más elevada al tener consciencia de que no importaba cuantos logros haga o cuánta plata, joyas o tesoros consiga, el final es el mismo para todos… la muerte- nadie se atrevió a decir nada ante la inminente verdad que relataba la rubia –Hace tiempo varios científicos, desligados de la iglesia y demás creencias que ellos consideraban como tontas, lograron crear un suero que volvía a los humanos unos horribles y enormes monstruos, sorprendidos por su descubrimientos, le mostraron a los altos mandos sus hallazgos, pero esos reyes, jueces y clérigos de la iglesia consideraron que su proyecto atentaba contra la vida de las personas ya que una vez que se era convertido en ese monstruo nunca más podías volver a tu estado original, como resultado, se ordenó la detención y muerte de estos científicos, muchos fueron asesinados….- la chica tomó aire debido a que estaba un poco ofuscada por la humedad del lugar -…pero otros se exiliaron lejos de humanidad para poder seguir con sus investigaciones, con ellos fueron varios pueblerinos que consideraban que su proyecto era fascinante y todos juntos siguieron con la investigación, con el tiempo no lograban encontrar avances y lo que era peor, varios de los titanes, como ellos le apodaron, de repente atacaban y comían a varios de sus colegas, ahora les aterraba seguir con lo que habían comenzado, así que decidieron hacer las murallas para protegerse…-  
-¿Pero cómo fue posible?- interrumpió de repente Annie.  
-Lograron interactuar con algunos, y bajo intensos entrenamientos para descubrir sus habilidades, el resultado fue que varios podían cristalizarse, como lo hacen ustedes- contestó Christa –Eso les ayudó mucho a los científicos que enseguida les comentaron a la humanidad la posibilidad de crear altas murallas con seres traídos de dioses que los amaban…-  
-Esa es la excusa más barata que he escuchado- comentó indignado Aldred.  
-Pero la humanidad ignorante en ese momento creía en la magia y dioses, no les fue imposible conseguir seguidores de los pueblos y también reyes y jueces, la muralla se creó y millones de vidas fueron sacrificadas durante el proceso-  
-Pero eso no explica porque hay titanes afuera de las murallas- farfulló el castaño.  
-Hubo un hombre que no desistió en la búsqueda de avances, y durante el proceso de creación de las murallas, siguió investigando con personas débiles que no podían trabajar en el proceso de la muralla o con niños, luego de un tiempo de fallas logró crear un suero que volvía a la persona titán, pero esta al controlar a la bestia volvía a su estado original…-  
-Ya veo- comentó pensativo el comandante.  
-Pero para ese tiempo, ya muchos titanes devoradores de hombres estaban afuera de la muralla-  
-Eso explica todo- dijo Reiner.  
-Aquellos que lograron alcanzar los requisitos vivieron en silencio, pero después de un tiempo se cansaron de los maltratos de este hombre y se largaron e instalaron en lugares apartados de la humanidad, escuche en oportunidades que había hombres que aun experimentaban con personas, pero nunca pensé que…-  
-Fuera verdad- completó Aldred –A todos en este destacamento nos hizo lo mismo ese Catriel-  
-¡¿Catriel?!- la rubia se paró a un lado de la cama enfurecida -¡Sabia que ese hombre tenía algo extraño, nuca le tuve confianza, maldito desgraciado!-  
-De acuerdo es suficiente, va a anochecer dentro de poco y creo que todos estamos cansados hoy, Christa creo que deberías saberlo, al conocer nuestro plan no podrás salir del destacamento- informó el comandante.  
-Lo sé perfectamente y no tengo problema con quedarme- dijo firmemente la rubia –Quiero ayudarlos a castigar a estos tipos-  
-Gracias, te traerán la comida una de nuestras aliadas dentro de poco- el comandante se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la puerta –Seguiremos con esto mañana-  
-Yo me quedare con ella- dijo Ymir acercándose a Christa.  
-Muy bien, vámonos- salió de la habitación seguido por los demás.  
-¡Eren!- llamó la rubia, el castaño antes de cerrar la puerta le presto atención –Lo siento…-  
-No importa- contestó el castaño regalándole una sonrisa, luego cerró la puerta dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

Ya afuera de la habitación agradecieron a Mina y Thomas por su vigilancia y se encaminaron hacia el comedor. Eren observaba a Nikolay con interés, también quería saber porque el comandante estaba en ese destacamento.

-Nikolay- llamó el castaño, el nombrado se giró para verlo –¿Podemos hablar un momento?-  
-Claro, sigan adelante- dijo el comandante, los demás siguieron su camino hacia el comedor, Aldred un poco indignado caminó arrastrando los pies pues quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Eren antes de irse a dormir, una vez solos el comandante se dirigió hacia el castaño –Supongo que te intriga el saber que hago en este lugar-  
-¿Cómo lo…?-  
-Bueno vi que Aldred te contó su historia y no fue difícil ver el dolor en el rostro de Anneliese, así que supongo que también lo hizo- contestó el comandante.  
-¿No te molesta?-  
-Por supuesto que no, es natural que quieras saber sobre las personas con las que convives- una sonrisa de ternura se posó en el rostro del comandante –Te diré algo corto, no es mucho lo de mi vida…-  
-De acuerdo- ambos salieron por una puerta hacia el exterior del cuartel y se sentaron en el suelo.  
-Bueno, al igual que tu soy hijo de un titán, mi padre era parte de la Legión muy estricto y responsable, y mi madre un ama de casa tierna y cuidadosa en cada detalle de nuestro hogar y mis hermanos…-  
-¿Tu padre era de la Legión?- los ojos del castaño estaban amenazando salir de sus orbitas debido a la sorpresa.  
-Infiltrado en la Legion y amigo de Grisha, le pasaba toda la información a él ya que ambos estaban en el mismo distrito-  
-¡¿Eres de Shiganshina?!-  
-Claro, tu padre y el mío decidieron ubicarse en ese lugar para tener una salida sin complicaciones, después de un tiempo mi padre enloqueció y mató a mis hermanos y madre por el hecho de que ninguno de mis dos hermanos pequeños tenía el poder de convertirse en titán y decía que estar con mi madre lo distraía demasiado- dijo con amargura Nikolay –Me trajo aquí, yo tenía instrucción militar, había entrado y llevaba 6 meses en la Legión…-  
-¿Perteneciste a la Legión?-  
-Intentaron sacar información usándome a mí, en una salida que tuvimos mi padre me trajo y todos los demás me tomaron como muerto, luego mi padre falleció y yo quede a cargo del destacamento- terminó por relatar el comandante.  
-Veo que nadie tiene una historia feliz aquí- dijo entristecido Eren mirando al cielo.  
-Oh no, no te creas, después de la tormenta viene la calma y yo jamás maltrate a nadie solo buscaba ayudarlos, en este lugar tenemos felices recuerdos y logramos seguir adelante ayudándonos entre nosotros- aclaró sonriendo con ternura el comandante.  
-¿Qué hay de Herbet?- el castaño entornó los ojos, sabía que en ese destacamento los soldados se ayudaban para sobrellevar sus cargas y lamentos, pero el sargento Herbet era diferente, soberbio y agresivo, intolerable y desconfiable, dudaba que él sea uno de la familia.  
-Herbet es hijo de uno de los amigos de Grisha, está a cargo de uno de los cuarteles del este, él nació en el cuartel y jamás recibió ni un maltrato ni nada por el estilo, su padre le enseñó a respetar y admirar a Grisha como si fuera un dios y con el tiempo se hizo fuerte y capaz, pero su actitud es demasiado parecida a su padre, soberbio y maldito, una persona a la que no le interesa los derechos de los demás…-  
-¿Y su madre?-  
-Desapareció… nadie sabe que fue de ella, pero supongo que pereció en el estómago de un titán si se fue sola y en un caballo como me contaron, me sorprendió cuando Herbet vino al cuartel, pero supongo que es como vigilancia, por eso ten cuidado Eren- previno el comandante revolviendo los cabellos del castaño y levantándose del suelo –Volvamos o nos mandaran a buscar-  
-Si- Eren se levantó del suelo un poco cansado, fue un día bastante agotador pero se sentía feliz de alguna forma, su carga se había aliviando por lo de Christa y esperaba poder hablar con ella pronto.

Al llegar al comedor ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Nikolay en la punta de la mesa y Eren entre medio de Nikolay y Aldred, en el transcurso de la cena Anneliese buscaba formas para hacer que Aldred y Eren se pusieran nerviosos, lo cual resultaba bastante fácil con el rubio porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia el enrojecimiento de su rostro y orejas, Eren solo sonreía nervioso con un leve sonrojo, pero la imagen de los soldados haciendo bromas y hablando animadamente proporcionaba un ambiente feliz y familiar, Herbet estaba apartado, no le interesaba convivir con ellos, pero el castaño no se preocuparía por alguien así, de ese modo ignoró su actitud y mirada malévola y siguió compartiendo la cena con sus compañeros.

…

Irvin paseaba por los pasillos húmedos del cuartel donde estaba ubicado el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, llegó a una puerta por donde salía tenuemente la luz del interior por la puerta entre abierta, con paso firme penetró en el interior y al entornar los ojo divisó al sargento Rivaille sentado en una silla con expresión seria y mirada gélida.

-Buenas noches Levi- dijo el comandante seriamente.  
-Puedes sentarte en la cama Irvin- dijo el pelinegro señalando con un ademan de cabeza la cama de dos plazas a un lado de la silla donde él estaba sentado, el rubio le hizo caso -¿Qué sucede?-  
-Yo… quiero que seas honesto… y me digas…- el comandante vacilaba en terminar la oración haciendo que el pelinegro se desesperara.  
-¿Honesto con qué?- apresuró Rivaille.  
-Que me digas, ¿qué es lo que sientes por mí?- declaró seriamente el rubio observando directamente a los ojos del pelinegro que quedo tieso al escuchar lo dicho por él -¿Qué es lo que sientes, Rivaille?-  
-Yo…- ahora el que vacilaba era el pelinegro, con el tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior, se libraba un batalla campal para aclarar las confusiones persistentes en él, pero repentinamente en su cabeza atravesó la conversación de la mañana entre Hanji y Mikasa escuchada por él, sus labios temblaron, pero las palabra fueron dichas claramente –Yo… te amo…

Continuara…

* * *

**Nota: **_Que alegría lo termine antes del sábado!_

_Bueno digamos que ahora saben las vidas de mis personajes, y sé que este capítulo keyl chacon tal vez lo odie por el final u.u no me mates! Quiero agradecer a Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille por sus palabras, que tierna! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic! Y bueno chicas se me apaga la computadora, gracias por sus comentarios y besos a todas! ah, estoy pensando seriamente un lemon Aldred y Eren, alentenme para hacerlo!_


End file.
